Devil May Care
by Alma Theresa
Summary: Dante's latest mission has gotten him more than he bargained for. Now he has to deal with the hot tempered heiress, Eden Hector, and she comes with her own line of family issues.
1. The Mission

_**Devil May Care**_

A "Devil May Cry 3" (Manga/Game) Fanfic. There will be few characters from the manga in this along with the game characters, (A few…). I have not played Devil May Cry one or two; I'm looking into getting them. So if any of this is off by those two's standards, oh well. I truthfully don't care…

--Alma Theresa--

Chapter 1

The Mission

"Rrrr---" the phone is what woke Dante from his shallow slumber. He groaned, rolling over and looking at the clock on the wall. He groaned again seeing that it was 4 in the morning, and knowing only one person would be calling at this hour…Enzo. The normally drunk Italian was supposed to be his help, but taking half his profits to go whoring around was hardly help. Sure he found him a job now and then, but he couldn't defend himself worth a damn and he could hardly walk a straight line half the time.

He pulled himself off the sofa and stalked over to the desk. He kicked the desk's leg, making the phone fly, slumping in his chair and raising up his hand, catching it with ease. "Talk quick, Enzo," he said lazily, ruffling his hair while trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"I got ya a job!" Enzo said gaily. Dante put his feet on the desk, "Why don't I like this?" "O, ya bum! It's just a simple rescue mission!"

"Rescue?" Dante raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like the CIA? Try again…"

"Dante!" Enzo yelled, "Ya gotta do it! The reward it eighty-five hundred grand!" Dante sighed heavily, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling, knowing he was going to regret this for one reason or another, "What can ya tell me?"

* * *

Dante rubbed the back of his head, standing at the gates to a mansion that looked like it was out of a Dracula movie. "Okay," he sighed, "So, I find the girl; kill a few demons, and leave, right?"

He laughed, pulling Ebony and firing at the lock, kicking the gate open. "Never that easy…" three pride demons sulked toward him. He pulled Ivory, holding the guns with his arms crossed, "Let's party!!" he fired rapidly, lust and envy demons appearing. He grinned, "And me with out my music," he shot into a demon's mouth, blowing off its head, "Shame, I would've loved to dance."

He pulled Rebellion and swung it in a clean slice, killing three demons easily. He twirled Ivory and shot down the last of the demons before looking around, "Come on, that wasn't much fun…" he put the guns back in the holster on his back, "Hope there's a real party inside."

He walked to the door, reaching for the knob when he felt the stinging pain of a scythe going through his back. He looked down at his chest, sighing at the sight of the scythe's blade going through his skin, "Do you know," he pulled Ivory, "How much it's gonna take to get my jacket PATCHED?!?!" he killed the pride demon that had somehow escaped his gaze.

He looked at the long pole that was sticking out past his side, "Damn it, he wedged it in there pretty deep." He gripped the pole and tugged, it didn't budge. He sighed, rolling his head and then gripping it again, pulling Rebellion once more and slicing the pole off before pulling the blade through his front. He threw it to the side and tugged the sides of his jacket, turning the knob and entering the mansion.

Inside, lines of greed demons and pride demons were waiting. Dante smiled, "Now this is more like it. Bring it!"

* * *

Dante walked on the third floor, kicking open room doors and looking for the girl. Enzo said that her name was Eden, she was about 15 and the heiress of the Hector mansion. Dante thought that this mansion was more like a castle, with almost six stories and who knows what was in the basement.

He walked down a hall, looking over the portraits of strange looking people and suits of armor. He turned a hall and found only one door at the end. A shined hard wood oak door that had what looked like a female angel carved over it. He looked from it to the door, seeing the lock was on the outside and needed a key. "Now," he thought aloud, "Why would someone need to lock up brooms and mops?" he pulled Ebony and fired it off, twisting the knob and pushing the door in.

"Hello?" he called in, sticking in his head, looking around. He walked in and looked behind the door…WHACK!! He stumbled back as the pole of a broom slammed into his face. "Jesus!" he held out his gloved hand to see he had a nose bleed, "What the fuck…?"

He heard the broom fall to the floor and foot steps dashing off. He looked to see the back of a young woman with brown hair running off. 'Gezz…why do I always have these troubles with women?' he got up and dashed after her, the nose bleed healing itself rather quickly.

Around the corner, he skidded to a stop. There were three other hall ways she could've gone down. "Ah, shit!" he rolled his eyes, walking forward a bit, then sniffing the air. He could smell his own blood in his nose from the nose bleed, so that fogged his senses a bit. He still tried to find a human sent.

There were lots, all of them dead, not what he needed, he needed a live sent. It would be female, and alive. He grumbled to himself, "This is getting me no where, so…" he looked to the three hall ways, "Einie, meanie, minie, mo," he ended up pointing to the left hall way. He turned and ran down that way.

He didn't notice that behind one of the suits of armor, hid a young woman with highlighted green eyes.

* * *


	2. Eden Hector

Chapter 2

Eden Hector

Dante sighed, scratching his head. He had ended up back were he started, at the three hall ways. A few stray demons and some human corpses, but no girl. "Come on…this is getting annoying," he rested against the wall. "Alright," he held up his hand, looking at the ceiling, "I went to the first and second floors, and I've walked in circles on this floor for about an hour…" he hit the side of his fist to his head, "Gezz…I should have women chasing me, not the other way around!"

He heard something like someone saying "Ouch," and looked down the hallway that was dead ahead. He pulled his gun, walking silently. Not knowing what was around the corner, he walked with Ebony at his side.

His demon hearing could hear something like shallow breaths, like someone trying to be quiet. He placed his ear to the wall, hearing a heartbeat. Whoever it was, was pressed to the wall and was frightened.

Dante grinned, reaching around the corner and grabbing a slender arm, "Gotcha!" he pulled the girl around to him. She didn't scream, but she slapped him, "Let go!" she shrieked, Dante stumbled a bit before regaining his footing, never loosing his grip on her arm.

He grabbed her other arm, holding them tightly to his chest, "Stop your squirming," he frowned, "I'm here to help ya." She glared, "Yeah right! Let me go!" she tried to free her hands.

She wore a slender black dress that ended at her mid-thighs and had on high-healed black leather boots that ended at her knees. Her hair was matted and her forehead was covered in sweat like she had been running for a long time.

Her eyes were a high-lighted green, like transparent emeralds, and she had milky skin. Dante stopped marveling her and twisted her arms behind her back, "Trust me, I'm here to help. If I wanted ta kill you, believe me, you'd be dead." _Especially after the nice little bruises you gave me_, he thought about the nose bleed and now the red mark on his check.

"What do you want!?" she snapped. "To get you outta here!" Dante took her wrist, "Now, come on." She planted her feet, trying to push off his hand, "I'm not going any where with you!!"

"And why not?" he glared at her, "Would you rather stay her with your new occupants?" She glared at him, "I'm not about to go _anywhere_ with a guy who looks like a male stripper!!" she snapped.

Dante blinked and looked over his outfit, "I'll have you know," he glared, "That this is very expensive attire." She frowned, "Sure…if you shop on a corner…" Dante raised a finger at her, "Listen, you…" he broke off, "I…" he looked over her, "Well at least I'm not dressed up like I was going to be whorring around tonight," he put his hand on his hip, taking a cocky pose.

She looked at herself, then back to him, "Hey! Those…_things_ appeared when I was in the middle of a dinner party!! Unlike some people, I have a reputation to hold up!" she put her free hand on her hip, "And at least I'm not half naked!"

Dante raised and eyebrow, "That can be arranged." She blushed, then slapped him, "You _pervert_!! Let me go _now_!!!" she tried to run away, but Dante held her tightly. "Oooh no, you're my paid load," he walked forward, bending over and ramming her gently with his shoulder, lifting her up, "I'm not leaving without you."

She banged her fists on his back, "You bastard! Put me down! Put me down, _now_!!" Dante rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall, flipping her legs over his other shoulder and hooking his arm over them. She began to dig her nails into his neck, and punch his back harder. Dante was getting rather annoyed.

"Hey! That hurts! Stop it! DAMNIT! STOP EDEN!!" She froze, "How…do you know my name?" she looked at him. "I'm suppose ta rescue you," he walked on, "I had to learn about you." "How much did you learn?" she was blushing. He smiled, "Oh, I learn a couple dirty little secrets…" Dante fibbed.

Eden blushed, "What secrets!?!" "Your age," he smiled, "Your name…" THUNK! She hit him over the head, "You liar!" she yelled in his ear. Dante sighed, becoming use to the abuse he was given.

"What are you going to do about my house?" she asked as he walked down a hall way, "Leave it," he shrugged. "You can't do that!" she snapped. "This place is over run by demons, my guess is there's a portal somewhere in this godforsaken place you call a house, and it's feeding off demons by the dozen," he shrugged, "Best thing to do is burn it to the ground. That'll kill every thing in it and take the portal with it."

"You can't do that to my house!" she yelled in his ear. "Owww…" he rubbed his ear, letting go of her back. Eden clasped onto his neck in a death grip, "Don't let go, you dunce!" Dante coughed and grabbed her again, her grip relaxing, "Hey, every heard 'Don't kill the carrier'?" he grumbled at her.

"That's 'Don't kill the _messenger'_!" she corrected. "Whatever," he shrugged, "Still, if you don't want to fall, I suggest you try not to kill me."

Eden made a pouting face, "You are such a…big…jerk." She moved her arms to cross over his shoulder, "And this is very uncomfortable!" Dante looked at her, "Would you rather I hold you on my hip?" he smiled. Eden blushed, "You perverted bastard…" Dante shrugged, walking on ward.

He turned a corner and began to whistle. "Where are you going?" Eden asked. "Out," Dante answered. "This isn't the way to the exit," Eden bit her lip, looking bored. Dante stopped, looking at her, "What do you mean?" "You were supposed to go right;" she looked amused, "Then left to the stairs."

Dante nodded, "Ah, I knew that." "Sure ya did…" Eden sighed. Dante sighed as he walked on toward the end of the hall. Once out in the open, they both saw the pack of demons that were in front of them.

She screamed, but Dante just swung her around so she was on his back, making her grip her legs tightly around his waist, she had already locked her arms about his neck as he held Rebellion out in front of him. He couldn't have her on his back and the sword, and he couldn't reach behind him and grab his guns, so he was stuck with cold hard steal.

He had his free hand locked under Eden's leg as he attacked the demons and dashed about in demon fast speed. He was careful to protect his rear, knowing that he couldn't afford to let himself get hit from behind, because there was a 99.9 chance it would go through Eden first.

"Look out!" Eden pointed over his shoulder; he looked to see a large Arachne coming closer. "Ah, shit!" he backed up a bit. It would take to long to kill it and the others with just his sword and while trying to protect Eden at the same time. "Right…well, in times like this there's only one good thing to do…" he turned Rebellion's blade back and linked his arm under her other leg, pulling her up more and running off in the back down the hall.

"That way!" she pointed down another hall. Dante skidded to a halt then turned down the hall. He skidded to a stop again, inches from the wall, "Great! You lead us to a dead end!" he snapped.

"You idiot! Pull that right there!" she pointed to the statue of a handsome young prince with a dragon's head in his hands. She was pointing to a long, slander fang from the brass statue dragon's head's mouth. He grabbed it and pulled it to the side, and the portrait of the woman with a white wolf-like dog turned to the side, reviling a hidden passage. "Go in! Quick!" she shook his shoulders, looking over her own, hearing the demons near.

Dante walked in and kicked the portrait door closed, the room was pitch black. "Great…" he groaned. "Wait, there's gotta be a candle around here somewhere," Eden slid from his back and began to grope around in the dark. Dante did his best to keep up with her form, making out her outline for a while, then nothing. "Eden?" he called.

"EEK!" she slapped him, "Ouch! What was that for!" he rubbed his check. "For _touching_ me!" she glared. "I didn't touch you!" There was a silence for a while, then a match was struck and the candle lit, and Eden looked around the dark room. "AHH!!" she jumped up and ran behind Dante. She had the candle over Dante's shoulder as he squinted his eyes, making out the skeleton of what looked like a man.

There was matted close on his bones, and what looked like what was left of hair on his head. "It's dead…" the hand was on the desk in front of him, and a rusted knife was going through it. He smiled, looking around the room, "Looks like this mansion has a dark history."

"This mansion has been in my family for hundreds of years…my uncle found a whore's body in the down stair cellar when he was twelve once. She had been there for at least forty years…" Eden said, her voice shaky. Dante looked back at her, "I really didn't need to know that," Eden blinked, "Oh, sorry…"

Dante walked around the small room, "Looks like this was a secret office or something," he wrinkled his nose as he neared the corpse, "He's been here for at least twenty years."

Eden gripped his arm, Dante looked at her, "What's your problem?" "Excuse me!" she snapped, "I've been locked in a broom closet by monsters for almost 12 hours, then chased around my own house by a bunch of them, only to be saved by a man I don't know, and then to find a dead body in my family's secret passage!"

"'Secret passage'?" Dante raised an eyebrow. Eden looked around, "This mansion has a whole bunch of hidden doors and things, I don't even know where they all lead, and truthfully, I've never been in this room before. I have studied the old maps in a library and know were most of them are, but there's hundreds of hidden rooms and catacombs that can lead from the main hall to half way across the grounds!"

Eden screeched as a spider landed on her hand that was around Dante's arm. She let go, dropping the candle as it flickered out. "Jesus Christ!" Dante jumped back as a splash of hot wax splattered across his bear chest.

He heard a load THUMP and looked up, it took him a time, but his eyes adjusted enough to make out the form of Eden on the floor, holding her arm, "Ow…" she sobbed. "Get up," Dante grabbed her around the waist, "We can't stay here, it seems to be more dangerous than the hall way." He set her on her feet and then put a hand on the wall, leaning and scratching his head with the other hand.

"Now, we got to go back out—" the wall collapsed under his hand and he fell sideways, landed in a pile of stone and dust. "Are you alright?" Eden was standing in the opening, looking at him, still holding her arm. "Fine…" he got up and brushed off his pants, "Good going!" she smiled, "You found the catacombs!"

Dante looked in front of him to see that there were stone hall ways and statues of angels and warriors. "Okay…so these are the catacombs?" Eden took in a breath through her teeth, "Yeah." Dante looked at her, "What happened to your arm?" he touched it, seeing her flinch at the contact.

"Oh, I hit it on the desk leg," she brushed his hand away, "its fine." Dante frowned and found the candle, holding the wick to the cock of his gun and making it spark so it lighted again, holding it so he could see her arm.

The wrist was bruised and swollen, not broken, but maybe sprained. If he remembered correctly, a sprain hurts worse than a break for humans, so she was in pain. "It isn't bad," she reassured him. "Oh really?" he squeezed it with his thumb and index-finger and she gasped. "Okay," she pulled it away, "So it's hurt, so what?"

Dante reached into his coat and pulled the rag that he used to wipe the dust from his gun after rapid shot firing and then looked around on the ground. He sighed, not finding a stick like he was hoping to and walked past her back into the room.

"My apologies," he said as he ripped a long forearm bone from the corpse and walked back to Eden, "Let me see it." Eden held up her arm as he placed the bone along her arm and tore the rag into long strips. He tied it around her arm and then gave it a tug to make sure it was tight enough. "Ew!" Eden gagged, making Dante chuckle to himself.

"That should do," he said, grabbing her and throwing her over his back again, holding Rebellion once more, "Now, let's go." He walked on, Eden's arms around his neck loosely and his arms tucked under her legs.

* * *


	3. The Demon Hunter

Chapter 3

The Demon Hunter

"Are you ever gonna tell me your name?" Eden asked as she held the candle out in front of her as Dante's only source of light. Dante looked down one hall, then another, decided to go straight, "Dante," he said plainly. "Dante?" she repeated. "Yep, that's my name."

Eden let out something like a sigh and it rumbled in her throat that she had rested on Dante's shoulder, "You don't have to carry me, y'know." Dante shrugged, pushing her up again, "I'd rather you not fall again when a spider jumps out at you."

Eden frowned, "You are so naïve." "Look who's talking!" he smiled over his shoulder at her. She sighed, "When I envisioned a hero, you weren't what came to mind…" Dante stopped, looking at her, "A hero?"

"Duh!" She frowned, "Every girl has a dream prince! You ain't exactly what I call my superman!" she leaned back, still holding his shoulders, "I'll admit, you're strong and you're not to bad lookin', but you are anything but a gentleman."

"Oh, well excuse me!" he straightened, "Would you rather me leave you here until Clark Kent comes to save you!?" Eden tightened her hold, "You better not! If you leave me I swear to the living lord I'll…" Dante dropped her, letting her land on her butt, "Hey!!"

"You stay put then," he turned, walking on. "Hey!! Dante! Get back here!" she stood but he had taken the candle and the hall was now pitch black. She backed onto the wall and sank down to the floor. "What is he thinking!?" she mumbled to herself.

Eden heard something move down the way they came and jumped up, "Okay, Eden," she said, keeping a hand on the wall, "Your so called 'savior' has left you…and there's something coming this way…so…" she kept her hand on the wall so not to run into any unseen twist or turns and walked on, her steps hurried as she walked down the same hall Dante went down, hoping to find him.

* * *

Dante knew that the hall he had taken was going to lead him right back to her, he just felt like making her see that she didn't have time to be choosy with who comes to her rescue. He smiled, maybe she would be crying for him, or shivering.

He wondered what she would think after being alone for a few minutes in the dark. "Eden," he came to where he left her, "Are ya there?" he raised the candle to where he had left her, next to the statue of a female angel with a child in her arms, and saw she was no where around.

Dante looked around, seeing that she was gone. "Ah, crap," he hurried down the right hall, trying to find her. "Eden!!"

* * *

"Dante!!" Eden heard her name being called and stopped, becoming to afraid to go any farther. "Dante! Where are you!?" she called again.

She heard nothing, and thought she must have been hearing things, she slumped against the wall and held her legs to her chest. "I'm going to be alright…I'm gonna be alright…" she kept saying that over and over to herself, becoming closer and closer to a break down as memories of getting lost in these catacombs as a child came back to her.

"Nothing's gonna happen, I'm going to be okay…" she felt the sting of unsead tears come. _Dante…you jerk…if I ever see you again I'll…I'll…_ "Eden!" Dante stepped in front of her, looking down at her. "Dante!" she stood and threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain in her wrist as she held onto him.

"I said to stay there!!" he pulled her back so he could see her, the candle had died out, so it was only the outline of the strange man that she was trying her best not to hate. "You expected me to listen!?!" she glared at him, "You are such a dunce!" she wiped her eyes, seeing that she had begun to cry.

"Come on," Dante lifted her onto his back once more, "We don't have the light anymore, so it's even more important you stay with me. I don't want you falling into any holes or get dragged off." He walked on, his eyes able to see better in the dark as they feed on his demon senses.

Eden kept looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out how he could walk with such ease in the dark. "I'm a big girl, y'know. I can take care of myself." Dante huffed, "I'm older than you."

"How old?" Eden pressed. "I'm nineteen," he said rather proudly. "Humph," she flung her head to move her hair from her face, "You're not that much older, I'm sixteen." He snickered, "Oh, sixteen, huh? Well," he stopped, looking around, "By the laws, you're still a kid."

"Hey," she pocked his head, "I've been living on my own for three years! So don't call me a kid!" "You're still not old enough to vote," Dante shrugged, "So you're not an adult."

"Neither are you!" she huffed. "Says you," he smiled, turning down the hall. He froze, looking at the wall. "Great, dead end…" he sighed. Eden moved her legs, "Come on, let me down," she slid off his back and fixed her dress, "Let's see…" she looked over the wall, "This is a trick wall," she ran her hands over the stones, "So…there should be a key…" Dante sighed and pulled Ebony, "Move," he shoved her aside and shot all over the wall, the dust and smoke making a screen that Eden couldn't see through.

When it cleared, there was a hole in the wall about as tall as Dante and as wide as horse. Dante twirled Ebony on his finger, "There's a key to every lock," he mused. Eden rolled her eyes, mouthing "show off" and then walking forward, sticking her head in first, "This is the forth story study," she said, walking in.

"Forth story?" Dante followed, "We were on the third, how'd we get here?" he didn't remember going up any hills or up any stairs. "Oh, you would've never noticed the slopes," Eden smiled, "It's the way it was made. To throw people off."

Dante rolled his eyes, walking behind her and looking over the books. Eden's frightened gasp is what made him dart his gaze back to her, pulling Ivory and holding both his guns in a ready position, looking back at her.

Eden covered her mouth and was looking at the body on the floor, "Jonathan!" she cried, walking over to him. "Oh, God! Jonathan!" she knelt and touched his shoulder, finally pushing him all the way over and falling back with a small scream. Dante was next to her now, looking to see that the butler's face was completely torn off, only the bone and muscle remaining.

His chest was bloodied and the tux was torn apart, his ribs and chest cavity shown, the only things remaining inside the corpse were skin and bones, all organ were gone.

Blood was smeared all over the floor, and at the movement, more blood was pouring for the corpse. Dante lifted Eden to her feet, and put an arm around her shoulders', feeling her body trembling from the sight. He looked around to see if whatever demon committed the deed was still around, but none were here.

He did catch sight of the book of demon summoning under the butler's hand, blood stained and obviously not his. It looked like he was trying to rip something out of it when this was done to him.

Dante let go of Eden and walk over, picking up the book that was dripping blood. Eden let out a gapping sound and covered her mouth, her face pale. "It's a demon spell book," Dante said, flipping the pages that were splattered with blood and tattered. "Looks like he took it from someone."

"You mean…" Eden swallowed, "Someone in my employment did this?" Dante looked up at her, "Looks like that way." Eden stumbled back and leaned on the wall, sliding down slowly and her pale green eyes were fixed on Dante. "Eden?" Dante walked back to her.

"Why would someone do this?" she asked, still staring were Dante once stood as he knelt next to her. "Why would someone want to kill everyone?" Dante looked at the book in his hands, "Apparently," he sighed, "Someone wants to gain some form of demonic power." Eden looked at him, "Why do you say that?"

He showed her the book, open to the blood stained page, "This is the only page missing." On the left side, it had old demon text that Dante could read, telling about a demonic power of some ancient demon. The next page would've told how to get it, but it was gone.

"So," Eden looked at Jonathan, "What about Jonathan?" Dante closed the book, "I guess he got in the way," he stood, walking over to the desk and picking up the oil lamp next to the only lamp that was lit in the room, "Our best bet is to find this guy before he can gain the power of whatever demon was sealed here."

"Wait," Eden struggled to her feet, "There's a _demon_ in my house!?" Dante looked back at her, "What do you think those thing in you hall way are?" Eden blinked, "Demons?" "Bingo," he smiled, lighting the lamp, "Right then," he bowed slightly at the waist and held his hand back out to the catacombs, "This way, princess."

* * *


	4. What Will Happen

Chapter 4

What will Happen

"So," Eden asked as she held onto Dante's arm, "Why _did_ you come to save me?" Dante shrugged, "Truthfully, it's not my range of work. But there was a hefty price for you."

"Price?!" she looked up at him, "Yep," he stopped, looking down the hall, "Do you know what's this way?" "Um…" she looked down the hall, "No…" she blinked. "Then we're gonna find out," he walked down it.

"What about a price?" she asked, "Later…" he sighed. "Are you a bounty hunter?" she asked. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he looked at the girl who came up only to his shoulders. "It keeps my mind off the dark…" she confessed. "Ah…" he nodded, "No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a demon hunter."

"Demon hunter!?!" Eden blinked, "You hunt those…_things_ for a living!?!" he nodded, "It's not as uncommon as you think, there are plenty of demons and hunters. I'm just one in a thousand."

"I think you mean 'One in a million'," she corrected. "No," Dante turned down another hall, "There's not _that_ many of us." He came to a halt, "Great, another dead end!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…Dante," Eden tapped his arm. He looked at her, then she pointed to their side. He looked to find a hatch door. "Oh, well that's new," he walked over to it, tapping it with the back of his finger, making it ring. "What's this lead to?" he gripped the wheel handle and turned it, making it pop open and pulling it back.

"EWWW!!!" Eden kept holding the oil lamp in one hand, but her other hand covered her nose, "It's the sewage pipe!!" she gagged.

Dante wrinkled his nose too, "Boy…this is great," he stepped over the side and into ankle deep dirty water, then reached over for her, "Come on."

"Are you _insane_!?!" she snapped, "I'm not going in there!!" Dante smirked, "Do you want me to leave you alone in the dark again? Because when I go, the lamp's coming with me." Eden opened her mouth to argue, then closed it, pulling on her dress skirt, "I'm in a _dress!!_" Dante chuckled, "And I'm in a jacket!" he tugged on his leather red jacket.

"I'm not about to ruin my favorite dress!" she put her hand on her hip. Dante rolled his eyes, "Well, if you're so worried about ruining it, then take it off."

Eden blinked, "What!?!" "Take it off and carry it, that way you won't ruin it," he smiled at her. "You…_pervert_!!" she threw a stone at him. His head snapped back as it collided with his brow, "Ow," he laughed, "It was a joke, Eden, come on." He got out again and lifted her onto his back, thinking he might need Rebellion any way as he jumped fully into the sewage.

"Uck!" she covered her mouth and nose, "It smells _horrible_!!" she coughed. "Don't you throw-up on me!" he snapped. "Just get me out of here as fast as you can!" she pushed on his shoulder, urging him on.

Dante walked forward a bit, then stopped as Eden dropped the lamp. "Aw, Eden!" he grumbled, when he looked over his shoulder, she was pasted out. "Eden? Eden!" he pulled her around and into his arms, "Eden! Eden wake up!" he shook her.

She didn't stir. "What the fuck…" he looked around as some strange mist rose from the water. He wrinkled his nose, the sent was fogging all his senses. "What's…this crap?" he dropped to his knees, coughing and chocking.

He was able to keep Eden's head out of the water as he fell to his hands and knees, feeling close to being sick himself. Eden looked dead, and he feared for a moment that she might be, until he saw her chest moving.

He couldn't afford to pass out, he struggled to his feet and began to stumble onward with Eden in his arms. The sloshing sounds of his dragging feet helped to keep him alert, but the mist became a thick fog. He leaned on his shoulder against the wall, dropping Eden's legs to cover his mouth as he coughed up a mixture of saliva and blood. He spit until his mouth was dry of the taste and then leaned his head back, trying to stop the spinning and the headache.

He heard sloshing coming from behind him and nearly fell over, knowing there was know way in hell he could take on a demon in this condition. He was either going to have to try his hand at running again, or stand in a suicidal mission. He picked up Eden's legs again and sloshed on, swaying and stumbling, hitting the wall and dragging himself on.

He finally felt his legs buckle and fell to the ground, his body becoming weaker with each passing moment. He fell to the side, rolling on his back so that Eden was laying over him to keep her from being in the water and drowning in her coma.

He heard more sloshing coming from the direction he was trying to head in and looked over to see a tall, slender male figure appear. His vision was fogging and his eyes sagging, but he managed to pull Ivory from his belt and aimed, his hand for the first time in years shaking under the weight of the gun.

He fired once and heard it hit flesh, and drops of blood fall into the water, but the figure kept moving, only flinching momentarily.

Dante's hand dropped into the water and his head fell limb, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. He tried to open his eyes when he heard the groans and sloshing of the demons that had been following him, and only managed to groan and grasp Eden's wrist tighter as she was lifted off him.

Still, her warm body was taken from him, and he felt the obis of black swallow him.

* * *

Eden stirred from her unnatural slumber, feeling her cheek rested on cold stone and opened her eyes with a start, seeing she was in a small room with nothing in it but a single light-bulb over head, and another limb body with in arms reach of her.

It took her a moment to recognize the red leather jacket and sliver hair of Dante. He was laying on his stomach, facing away from her, and his weapons were all missing. She felt every part of her body ache as she sat up, noticing the most pain came from her already hurt hand that Dante had splinted when they first met.

She glanced at the gold and sliver watch on her arm. It had been at least two days since then, she remembered it was around five am when she first met Dante, and that was Sunday, it was almost Wednesday now. They had been together almost three days now.

She crawled over to him, fearing he was hurt or worse… "D-Dante?" she was close to tears, she leaned over him, looking at his face. She saw the small cuts on his face and hands like he had been dragged or tortured. "Dante? Dante?" she sobbed lightly, gently brushing some of his soft hair out of his face.

"Dante, wake up…please wake up…" she sobbed, shaking his shoulder. "Dante!" she said a bit more harshly. "Dante, wake up!" she felt tears running down her face, "Dante, open your eyes! Now, Dante! Get up!"

He still didn't stir. "Dante…" she buried her face into his leather clad shoulder. "Please…don't leave me alone…"

Eden cried into the leather of his jacket for a time before sitting up and wiping her eyes, still sobbing a bit. She pulled him onto his back and took his head in her lap, brushing his hair out of his face and then leaning over, touching their brows, "Please wake up…I'm afraid…" she sobbed.

She sat up a bit, looking at his sleeping face. The cuts were small and minor, and hardly changed his handsome face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again, looking around the dim room. She couldn't see a door, or any other way to get in and out, but there was what looked like a bared window. She remembered as soon as she saw that where she was, she was in the dungeon hold. The window was ground level, and they were at least a story down from it. She remembered Jonathan saying the only way in and out was from the other side of the door, and that she was never to go in it.

She looked back at Dante, "You've gotta get up, Dante. I can't do this alone," she stroked his brow lightly with the back of her fingers, "Please…_please_ wake up."

He still didn't stir. "Please…" she leaned down, pressing her brow to his again, and a stray tear running down her face, "…I don't want you to die…" she kissed his brow lightly and then nuzzled his hair, "Don't die…"

Dante groaned and Eden gasped as she moved back slightly, looking at his still closed eyes, "…I'm not dead yet…" he mumbled. Eden kept watching him as his eyes opened and looked at her, "I can't go that easy." Eden rapped her arms around his head, "You jackass! I thought you were dead!" she was still smiling, just happy he was alive. Dante coughed and Eden let go, he rolled over and covered his mouth, hacking until his throat was clear.

He was bent over, his hand clasping his throat, Eden placed a hand on his back, kneeling next to him, "Are you alright?" "That shit in the sewage pipe…" he breathed, "What was it?" Eden asked. Dante shook his head, not knowing himself. "Dante," she asked as he sat back, resting against the wall, "What do we do now?"

Dante took in a breath, reaching for his gun but finding it missing. He looked frantic for a moment, looking behind him for either of his guns, but threw his hands up in defeat, smirking to himself, "They took my guns…" he sighed.

Eden looked around, then reached into her boot and pulled out a small revolver, "I've got this," she held it out to him. Dante looked at it, "What are you doing with this?" he took it, looking over it. "I found it in the broom closet and thought I might need it."

Dante waved it at her, "And you were so afraid of me when I found you, why didn't you pull it on me?" Eden blushed, "I forgot…" Dante chuckled, looking at it, "It may be worth something…" he took out the clip and looked at the full number of bullets, "Maybe…"

"So," Eden sat next to him, "Now what?" Dante shrugged, "We hope someone comes to check on us. I have no clue were the entrance to this place is, and then we escape."

"To…?" she pressed, "Well, first I want my weapons back," Dante rested his head on the wall, "Then I wanna kill the bastard who started this mess…then I'll burn the place down."

Eden gulped, looking away. Dante looked at her, studying her reaction. "I do have a question for you," he shifted his weight, "What happened to your family?" Eden's high-lighted green eyes looked at him with shock, locking with his pale ice orbs, then looking at the stone floor, "I can't remember…" she pulled her legs to her side, "I can remember my brother and father, but I was little when they died…and my mom died when I was a baby, so I never really knew her. My uncle raised me until three years ago when he died of cancer. Then I inherited the mansion."

Dante saw that speaking of her family hurt her, and wanted to stop, but he had to ask, "Do you have anywhere else to go? I can't save your mansion," he chuckled, "So, once it's gone, were will you go?"

Eden stayed quiet, not looking at him, "I'm…I'm the last of the Hector family…I'm it." Dante blinked, looking at her, "Not even a cousin or an aunt?" She shook her head, "A family friend?" she shook her head again, "All our family friends were the servants. My uncle didn't have many friends, and those he had were just people he worked with. They didn't really like each-other either…" she shrugged, "I've always been alone. Even when my uncle was taking care of me, we hardly knew each other. My friends were the servants and Jonathan. That's it…even then, they were so busy taking care of Uncle Joshua and the mansion that I hardly got to see them. That's how I found out about the catacombs."

Dante looked at her grave face, and saw that they were more alike than he thought. She had lost her family, her friends, and from what he could tell a childhood. "I guess you'll come with me then."

Eden looked up at him, surprised, "What?" "You can come and live with me," he shrugged, "Truthfully, I'm starting to like ya." Eden blushed, and looked away, "Hey," he reached over and turned her face to him, "Don't do that, after all, you were the one crying for me not to leave ya alone."

Eden looked at him, then nodded, "Alright…" she sighed, "I'll go." He nodded with a smirk, "Relax," put an arm over her shoulder, "We'll get outta here." Eden snuggled up to his shoulder, closing her eyes and resting. Dante bent his leg and put his arm over it, the gun in his hand.

He glared at the wall, thinking hard about what he had seen before he blacked out. A man, tall and lean, clad in black, and with a head of black hair. That's all he could remember. That, and a cold voice that demanded that he be dragged, not carried. He touched his face, looking at his finger tips to see that some blood still flowed. Those were probably the deepest cuts from his drag, and they would heal soon.

He looked at Eden's splinted hand, seeing the rag was dirty and turning colors, and her wrist didn't look any better. He reached over and felt her forehead, seeing she was rather flushed. She felt warm, and her lips looked almost blue.

He pulled off his jacket and rapped it around her. He had to get her out of here, all rewards aside, he felt that if he didn't get her out soon, she would die. She wasn't like him, she was a human. No matter how strong she tried to act, she was still frail.

Dante looked up at the window, seeing the bulb dangling from the ceiling. Someone had to come…because some one had to have turned on that light…

* * *


	5. The Betrayed

Chapter 5

The Betrayed

Dante heard something coming, so he pulled himself down to the ground with Eden at his side, an arm around her chest and holding her tightly to him. He closed his eyes, his gun hand hidden in his jacket that was around Eden.

Eden was to exhausted to wake at being moved, and that just made it easier for Dante. He heard the grunts and groans of the demons as he heard the sound of stones rolling and then the dragging footsteps of a single demon entering.

He kept his eyes closed until he heard the demon over him, its weapon rising as if to strike him, then he pulled the gun and shot it twice, turning the demon to dust. Eden jackknifed up and screamed as she watched two gluttony demons enter. Dante did a back flip and killed them both without even firing a shot. He kicked one in the stomach, slamming it on the wall, and punched the other's head off.

Eden, backed against the wall as the last demon turned to dust in front of her. "Come on," Dante grabbed her good arm and pulled her to her feet, taking his jacket and putting it back on, lifting her in his arms and dashing out.

"What happened!?" she asked as he stepped out into the hall. "Oh, you didn't miss anything," Dante placed her down as he spotted his weaponry hanging from the hooks on the walls. He checked Ivory and Ebony's clips, seeing that they were still full like when he left them and then looked over Rebellion.

He put the guns back in their holsters and turned to Eden, "Let's go." He walked past her, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

He pulled her around and onto his back as he reached the stairs, making sure she was on before leaping up. In a few bounds, he was on the first floor. "How'd you do that!?" she gasped, looking back at the stairs.

Dante dashed on, remembering what he had to do. Find the bastard who is behind everything and get out.

He stopped when he reached the third floor, where he first found Eden, and placed her down, "Alright, now the fun starts," he smiled, pulling Ivory and Ebony and walking forward.

He stopped, looking back at her and pulling the revolver. "Hold onto this, you may need it," he threw it to her and she caught it quickly, holding it for a moment before seeing he had started to go again and running to catch up.

"Wait! Dante, wait you—" Dante turned to wait for her, and then dashed forward, "Look out!" he yelled, pushing her aside as a long blue pole-like weapon thrusted through his chest, throwing him back and pinning him to the wall, his feet dangling from the ground. "DANTE!!!" Eden screamed, looking back to see the demon, who looked like it had one large eye and three bows and hands, fitting the same looking weapon into the bow and watching her. It was an Enigma.

She turned back to Dante, his body limb, his hair shadowing his face as his head lay limp to the side, and saw Ebony on the ground. She dashed forward and grabbed it, turning back and holding it with both hands. She fired it rapidly, not even noticing she was aiming perfectly and killing the Enigma, making it fall over the railing and crash onto the floor two stories down.

Eden took in sharp breaths before turning around, dropping Ebony and running to Dante's side. "Dante!" she reached up and cupped his face, "Dante! Dante!" she began to sob, knowing he had to be dead this time. No man could survive this blow. She looked at the long spear that pinned him to the wall, blood trailing down it and dripping to the floor.

She sobbed again, looking back at him, "Dante! You can't die!" she sobbed. Dante's head rolled, his eyes lazily opening, "Damn…that thing actually hurt…" he winced as he gripped the pole and pulled it clean out, dropping to the floor and moving his jacket flaps to look at the entry wound. "Damn, that's gonna scar," he mumbled, touching the blood around the gapping hole in his chest.

Eden gapped, looking at him like she was seeing things, and then hearing something come from behind. She spun around to see three Sloth demons heading toward them.

"Awe, look," Dante picked up Ebony, tapping it on his shoulder and holding Ivory in his other hand, smiling at Eden, "They wanna dance with you."

The sloth appeared in front of Dante and he fired at it, killing it and then turning to the next one, "Well sorry boys," he began firing again, "She's my date!" he smiled as Eden stepped back to allow him to fight without worrying about her so much.

Once all three lay as piles of sand on the ground, he turned to Eden, "Sorry about the little 'hold up'," he smiled, "Just a minor set back though."

Eden blinked, then her face turned annoyed, "Minor set back!?! You were pinned to the fucking wall!! That…arrow-pole-thingy was going straight threw your freakin' chest!! There's a gapping hole in your chest!!"

Dante raised an eyebrow and looked at his chest, there was no hole any more, just a gruesome looking scab surrounded by a black and blue bruise. Eden's jaw dropped, walking forward and touching his chest just below the wound, "How…"

"The legendary Sparda's son," a voice that was vaguely familiar to Dante. He pulled Rebellion and spun around, holding it out with Eden behind him. Eden looked over his shoulder and gasped, "Aaron!?"

Dante's eyes narrowed as Aaron, the man that Dante remembered from the sewage pipes smiled warmly, "You are alright, Miss Hector?" Eden tried to push past Dante with a smile on her face, happy to see that at least one of her friends were alive, but Dante held out his arm, keeping her were she was.

"Dante!? He's my cook!" Eden saw the look he was giving Aaron, like he was an enemy and not her dear friend. Aaron was someone she could talk to, like Jonathan. "He's the one I saw in the pipes," Dante smiled, "So you betrayed your little heiress? What for?"

Aaron's eyes narrowed, "What ever are you talking about, Dante?" he looked at Eden, "Eden, you mustn't trust this man, he's not who you think he is." Eden looked at Dante, then to Aaron, "What…what are you talking about, Aaron!? Dante saved me!"

Aaron shook his head, "Eden, Dante is a…" before he could say anything, Dante shot him in the chest. Aaron fell back ward with a thud and blood sprayed all over the floors and walls.

Eden screamed and covered her mouth, "Dante!! What did you do that for!?" she was close to tears again, the events of the past few minutes overwhelming her. Dante glared at the body, "He's not dead." Eden looked back and sure enough, the blood on the floor seeped back into his body, his once death-glazed eyes turning back to the onyx color they had always been, and his mouth curling into a smile.

"Very smart, Dante," he stood, glaring at Dante with his black eyes, "But you are too late." Dante smiled, "Na, never to late. Killing ya never has a dead-line." Eden backed away, touching Dante's shoulder, "What's going on!?" she looked at Aaron, seeing something different about him.

"Aaron," she looked at him, "You did this!? You killed everyone!? You killed Jonathan!?" she began to piece things together in her mind, her voice cracked and angry.

"You stupid girl," Aaron hissed, "Did you honestly think I listen to your stupid sob stories because I wanted to!?" he smiled as Eden's eyes grew wide and hurt, "I only paid the slightest attention to you because I _had_ planned to gain your trust and lead you _willingly_ to the portal, but _you_," he pointed at Dante, "_You_ are the one thing that threw my plans off! All you had to do was come here and find her! But no!" he glared at him; "You had to make her trust you! You had to make her _like _you! That's what made it all harder on me!"

Dante chuckled to himself, "Awe, what can I say?" he shrugged, "So I'm handsome, I can't help it." Aaron glared at him, "Well, I'm gonna rearrange that pretty face of yours," Aaron's arm twisted and bubbled, like there was some kind of boiling water under his skin, "Once I'm threw, I'll have all the power I desire, the power of Halor, and the power of Sparda!"

His arm became like a spear and he charged Dante. Dante pushed Eden into a hall way and blocked Aaron's attack. "Dante!!" Eden screamed from the hall. Dante glanced over to see she was being dragged away by demons, kicking and screaming as they tried to cover her mouth and hold her still.

"Damn it!" Dante glared at Aaron, who had an evil smile on his face. "What do you want her for anyway? She's just a human!" Dante pulled Ebony and shot him in the stomach, Aaron pulled back, but didn't loosen his gaze on Dante, "She is no mere mortal," he chuckled, "She is the last heir of Hector, a demon who rebelled with Sparda, and sealed his own brother Halor in this mansion."

Dante glared, "So? After so many generations, she hardly has any demon blood left in her. She's not worth anything!" Dante knew that the only thing a human girl like Eden could be good for was her purity, that is, if she was still pure.

"Oh," Aaron laughed, "But she still has Hector's blood in her. Her blood will unlock the seal and give me his power, and once I kill you," he smiled at him, "And gain Sparda's power, I'll be unstoppable!"

"Hate to disappoint," he raised Rebellion over his shoulder, sighing lowly, "But I'm not going down that easily."

Aaron glared at him, looking grave, like he realized that with only his limited demonic powers, he had no chance in defeating him. "Well," Aaron laughed, "I'll just be off then. I've got what I wanted."

Aaron disappeared in a swirl of black smoke, and Dante's eyes darted to where Eden once was, to find her gone as well. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent in it. He turned to run down the hall that Eden was in, when he heard a creak and looked back. The wall that he had punched became a door, and he looked in.

Inside was a small room, which looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He walked in and looked around. He found a light switch and flipped it on to see the room was filled with toys. He walked forward, looking at the desk with dust covered papers and cracked crayons and then he heard something snap under his feet. He looked down, moving his foot to see a small frame with a dust covered picture in it.

He reached down and lifted it up, using the side of his fist to clean off the cracked glass and see to photo.

It had a tall man with shoulder-length black hair with his arm over a young woman's shoulder. Both were in a hospital, the woman holding a newborn baby, and next to her, a young boy, maybe eight, looking at the baby with a smile.

The girl had highlighted green eyes, like her father, and milky skin like her blonde haired mother. Dante noticed the baby to be Eden, and the rest the family she had lost. He put the frame on the desk and walked forward a bit to the desk.

He picked up a drawing and blew away the dust, looking at it carefully. Written in large letters over a picture was "My Future Family", though "family" and "future" were spelled wrong.

There was a girl with brown hair, looking like a stick-figure holding the hands of two children-like things with a stick-figure drawn in red next to her. Dante smiled, looking over it and thinking about the little Eden who must've drawn this when she was five or four.

He folded it and placed it inside his jacket and turned, looking at the picture once more. The man looked oddly familiar, but he ignored it, remembering he had no time to think about it. Eden was in trouble, and he had promised to protect her. After all, he had thought that the shop needed a woman's touch for sometime. He opened the frame and took out the picture, putting it in his jacket as well.

He started to walk for the door when a board under his foot collapsed and the wall to his left popped open. He looked to see an armory of swords and guns, the back of the wall lined with red velvet. He blinked, looking over the weaponry, and then smiling.

"Jackpot," he said to himself as he pulled the two twin swords and the hand guns and walking out. One gun struck him as made for a woman's hand, he looked at it and carved into the handle was the name "Seth," and when he turned it over again, there was a newer ingravment reading, "Eden." And on the handle was engraved in gold, "Fay."

He placed that one in his belt and then ran at demon speed, ready to turn this entire mansion upside down and shake it to find Eden and the bastard who miss lead her.

* * *


	6. Hector and Halor

Chapter 6

Hector and Halor

Eden sobbed and kicked at the demons that held her, trying to be free. "Why are you doing this!? Why did you kill everyone, why Aaron!?" Eden sobbed to the man who was kneeling before a large statue of what looked at first glance to be an angel, but had the cat like eyes of a demon and a large stake going through its hands, pinning it to the wall.

Aaron rose slowly, turning his gaze to Eden, "Poor little girl," he chuckled, "You have no idea do you? No idea of what you hold inside you?" Eden watched, eyes wide as Aaron turned and raised his arms to the statue, "No idea of the stories this mansion holds?! No idea what your great Hector did? He gave up his great power to be like mere mortals, to live among them when he could've _ruled_ them! His power equal to that of the great Sparda's!"

"You're insane!" Eden yelled, "You kill everyone just because you want _power_!?!  
What kind of man are you!?"

Aaron turned his gaze again to Eden, "I, my dear, am no mere man. For I too," he smiled walking over to her, "Have the blood of a demon in me." Eden blinked, watching him. "Through my veins runs the blood of a monster from hell, and unlike your family and that idiotic Dante, I embrace my power! I thirst for more! And I can have it," he smiled insanely, looking back to the statue, "Halor's physical form my be gone, but within this statue courses his power, the same power of Hector, his own brother, who sealed him here."

Eden blinked, "What are you talking about?!" "I'm talking about your father," he turned to Eden, glaring at her, "And his before him, it goes back to the demon Hector over two thousand years ago, when Sparda rebelled against his own brethren to save the weak fools that were humans. Hector and Halor were the only one's able to match his power, and Hector, being the fool he was, _joined_ the idiot and fought with him. Halor," he turned to the statue, "Halor stayed true to his heritage and took arms with his own, vowing to kill his brother and Sparda, but when the two came, they defeated and sealed his power here. So," Aaron turned to her, "If I unlock the seal, I gain his power."

"You are sick! You killed everyone who trusted you! You killed _Jonathan!_" Eden's voice cracked. Aaron shrugged, "The old coot knew it was me who opened the portal and looked to stop me. He ripped the page of summoning from the book and swallowed it," Aaron reached into the pocket of his tux coat and pulled out a balled up piece of paper, covered in dried blood, "So I cut it out of his belly and let my demons feed on his organs."

Eden gagged, feeling sick and weak, her head spinning and her heart racing. She felt cold, shivering, but she was sweating. She was sure that all this excitement and the lack of food and water for three days or more had made her ill.

"So you see," Aaron walked over to her, kneeling in front of her, "With your blood, Miss Hector, I can release the seal on Halor's power, and take it into myself." Eden glared at him, "I'm not a demon!" "No," he smiled, "The generations of breeding with humans have deprived you from your demonic powers, so you are just as mortal as any other human," he shrugged, "But you still have Hector's blood, even if your only trait linking you to him are the eyes that he had." He brushed her light hair from her face, making her look at him, "Still, you have his blood. True, once you marry his name will be wiped off the face of the earth, but then again," he smiled, "You may not even marry if I have my way."

Eden spit on his face, hating the way he spoke of her family like it was some sort of herd of cows that could be slattuered at his whim. Aaron slapped her across the face, making her fall to the side, her arms tied behind her back.

Eden balled up, afraid to move, as Aaron grabbed her hair and pulled her up, "You bitch! You'll learn to respect me," he smiled, "And if you're lucky, I might spare you. You are a very attractive young woman," he ran his finger down her check, "And I will need a queen one day, once I rule both the demon world and the mortal world."

"Y'know," both of them looked up to the ledge almost twenty feet up, seeing Dante leaning on a stone post, arms crossed, "I don't think she's up for marriage."

"Dante!" Eden breathed, smiling up at the demon hunter. "You saved me the trouble of hunting you down," Aaron dropped Eden's head, standing up, "Now I can easily kill you and gain the power of Sparda."

"Yeah, yeah," Dante rolled his eyes, waving his hand at him, "Kill me, and gain the power of Sparda, then gain the power of, blah, blah, blah," he sighed, looking at Aaron with an evil grin, "Do you ever stop talking?"

Aaron's eyes narrowed, "You'll pay for your insults, you worm!" The demons that filled the chamber all leaped to attack Dante, but he jumped from his perch and began a rapid fire in mid air with Ebony and Ivory.

"Come on! Can't you do better than that?! You can't rule the world with such weak armies!" Dante landed and slashed a few more in half. Aaron's eye twitched, "Kill him you fools! I want him dead!"

With that, about five sank their weapons into Dante's body. Dante froze for a moment, making Eden scream as blood sprayed from his body. "Jesus…" he breathed, sighing and firing with Ivory at the one in front of him, then kicking around in a circle to kill the rest of them.

The scythes still remained in his body as he kept firing and slicing at the demons. He began to pull out the blades in his body and using them against the demons. "This is so lame…" he sighed once there were none left.

Eden blinked, watching him carefully, seeing he didn't have a limp or even a look of pain. "You are a fool!" Aaron grabbed Eden's bad arm, yanking her up and making her cry out in pain, "I still have the girl! Once I free the power of Halor I will be unstoppable! With or without the power of Sparda!"

Eden looked from Aaron to Dante, both of the men glaring at each other, "Please," Dante huffed, "You are a low life. Your demon power hardly surpasses the demons you have as minions. Do you really think you can control that power?" Dante laughed, "I think you have more of a chance trying to get a rat to fight a cat!"

Aaron growled and pulled Eden toward the statue, "We'll see!" he threw Eden down across the landing of the statue, pulling a blade. "Dante!!" she screamed. Dante made a mad dash toward her, but was held at bay when more of Aaron's minions appeared, fighting him and making it harder for him to get to her.

Aaron held the blade near Eden's throat, pulling the crumpled piece of paper and beginning to chant.

The words he spoke came across Eden's ears in a different language, but the power they held chilled her to the bone, making her feel like her very soul was being torn from her body and sacrificed to this strange new power.

Aaron's voice was almost hissing as he grinned evily at the statue and finished his chant.

He sliced Eden's throat, not enough to kill her, but enough that her blood would run onto the stone. The statue shook and rumbled, the chest beginning to crack and black steam seeping out of the cracks.

"SHIT!" Dante cut down the last demon in his way as Aaron stepped past Eden's trembling body, laughing hysterically. He grabbed Eden, pulling her to his chest and looking at the cut on her neck. "Dante…" she sobbed, looking at him in her pain.

He grabbed her dress and ripped the hem, rapping it around her neck and lifting her into his arms. Turning and running back toward the landing he had come in at. "No! Dante! We have to stop him!" she gripped his jacket collar. Dante stopped, looking over his shoulder as the black mist rapped around Aaron's body.

Dante put her down, leaning her on the wall and giving her the gun he had found with her name and two other's on it, "You may need this." He turned and ran toward Aaron as the mist disappeared in his body.

Aaron turned, his eyes red where they use to be white, and his iris blood red and pupil-less. "To late, son of the dark knight," his voice was raspy and not his own, "I have absorbed the power of Halor, and now I shall destroy you!" he raised his hand and a surge of power came hurling at Dante.

Dante jumped and dodged, pulling the twin swords he found in the secret room. One had the name "Demitri" in the handle, the blade a glowing sliver, and the other had the name "Fawn" in the handle, the blade a blue-grey. "Y'know, just outta spite, I wonder what will happen if I do THIS," he clashed the blades together, dashing forward and pinning them around Aaron's neck, he slid them along each other and they sparked, their opposite powers making a purple flame dance over the blades.

Aaron yelled in pain as the flames licked at his face, Dante jumping back. The flames still licked the blades, all the way up to the handle. Dante could feel the cool touch of the demonic fire, but remained unharmed. The swords seemed to accept him as a new master, feeding their own powers into his body.

He could feel it, the power that was sealed in each blade, the power of a demon that seemed so familiar to him. "So," he smiled, looking at the blades, "These must be the swords of Hector then."

Aaron's face was half way burned off, the marks covering all but his left eye and cheek, "You bastard! You will pay!" dark mist escaped from his hand and transformed into a thick sword with a black blade.

Dante took a stance with the blades, smiling to himself, "Now let's have some real fun!"

* * *


	7. Hector's Blessing

Chapter 7

Hector's Blessing

Aaron fought like a well trained samurai as Dante fought with the twin blades Demitri and Fawn. With each clash of opposing blade, the sound seemed to send chills up the spin of the two sparring half-demons.

Dante had never felt such a rush from a battle. He seemed to have a greater reason to fight, he didn't know if it was the need to destroy the powers of Halor before Aaron could unlock their true potential, or the knowing that if he failed, not only would the world be at the mercy of this psychotic demon, but Eden as well.

Aaron's attacks were planned, each time Dante tried to dodge, it got harder. The first few swings were easily missed, but as Aaron learned his moves, he began to calculate his movements. Dante noticed that Aaron seemed as determined as he did, seeing it in his face and the way he moved, but his determination was fueled by the lust for unlimited power.

Dante dodged a blow from Aaron's sword and landed gracefully, sheathing Fawn and pulling Ebony and firing at Aaron. Aaron managed to dodge most of the bullets, but a few rounds entered his chest. Even a demon has a weak point, and Dante just found it.

He smiled to himself, the flames around the blade of Demitri growing as Dante's power surged through him and he dashed toward the now weakened demy-demon. He could end this with one last blow and then get Eden to safety before she could die from dehydration.

He held Demitri pointed at the spot were his bullets had wounded him, ready to thrust it deep into the betrayer's chest, when all at once Aaron disappeared into a mist of black and blue.

Dante skidded to a halt, looking about to see if he would reappear. "We'll meet again, Son of the Dark Knight," his voice laughed and rang through the chamber. Dante cursed and sheathed Demitri, the two twin swords crossed over Rebellion and then turned to Eden.

She had stood up in the battle, moving into a corner to stay out of the way of the stray surges of demon power that would fly about along with the bullets that flew from Dante's guns.

He walked over to her, seeing her shaking and reached out his hand to her, "It's alright," he said softly, seeing she was close to a black out, "He's gone."

"But he'll be back…" she said lowly, walking up to him and taking his hand, her other hand gripping the gun he had given her. Dante smiled, "He left because he couldn't win, and he won't win when he comes back. I promise," Dante put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm gonna protect you, Eden."

Eden smiled at him and nodded, then her eyes widened, "Look out!" Dante turned to see an Arachne nearing, and then heard a loud BANG from behind him, a whizzing past his ear and the giant spider like demon lay dead on the ground. He looked back to see Eden's eyes wide again, her mouth open and the gun raised, smoking and shaking.

Dante smiled, taking the gun and pushing it down, "Not bad aim." Eden gave a weary smile, "I-I don't really know how to shoot." Dante shrugged, "Must be reflexes."

Eden smiled, then her legs buckled and she fell forward into Dante's arms, the gun clanging on the floor. Dante grabbed her around the back and waist, holding her up and then feeling her trembling in his arms.

She was dehydrated and sick. For almost four days she has had nothing to eat and has hardly rested, also been traumatized and wounded. Dante lifted her up and bent down, grabbing the gun and walking out of the chamber, out of the house, and then onto the grounds.

Once he was out the gate, he heard a loud CRASH and looked back to see that from the third story window, flames began to lick at the house. He froze, looking into the large window at the entrance hall, and saw a male figure with strong shoulders, long black hair, and high-lighted green eyes. He had many of the same features of Eden's father in the picture, but he looked older and wiser.

"Hector…" Dante grinned. The man in the window gave a half smile, nodding and then turning away, walking out of the sight of the window as the light of the flames took over the window of the first floor.

The crackle and snap of the fire that engulfed the house was mesmerizing for a time, and then Dante looked at the weak and sleeping Eden in his arms. He realized that it was Aaron's plot that to brought him to the mansion, to kill two birds with one stone, as they say, and take both Halor and Sparda's powers, but something about Eden made him think that maybe Hector wanted his descendant to stay with the son of his allie, Sparda.

He turned from the burning mansion, the flames reaching for the sky and devouring the entire building, walking on toward home. He heard the crashing of the structure as it fell to the ground and the popping of the wood and glass as it burned. Nothing would be left, not a thing.

By morning, the grounds would be nothing but smoking soil, and the mansion would be a pile of ruble, down to the many stories of the basement and cellars.

Dante smiled, what would Enzo say when he saw that he had brought home a lady like Eden? He knew right from the back that he was going to have a fun time with keeping his little prize safe from the chubby Italian.

Eden stirred in his arms and her hand rested on his chest over his heart. He looked down at her as she snuggled closer to his chest, gripping the strap of his jacket and sighing in her sleep.

He smiled, yes this was going to be fun…

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end. I just wanted to get them out of the mansion…finally…they were there for a total of four days and a half, and I was getting bored of having them just walk around the mansion…**

**Any way, now I'm gonna be setting the story in the basic scenes from the manga and the game, such as Dante's office, (duh…) Love Planet, and the Bullseye. For those who aren't as big of a fan as me, the Devil May Cry 3 manga has the fat Italian named Enzo, who is supposed to be Dante's business partner and gets him jobs, but he's a big bum and likes to drink and whore around with women…**


	8. Home sweet Office

Chapter 8

Home Sweet Office

Dante kicked his door open and Enzo snapped up from the sofa, looking wide eyed and looking at the sight of Dante holding the sleeping beauty that was Eden. "What the fuck were you doing!? I thought I told you to clean the place up!" Dante growled.

Enzo looked from the light brown haired beauty to Dante and looked frantic, "Uh, well, ya see…I…" "Oh, forget it…help me with her," Dante walked over to the sofa and gently laid her down. Eden groaned as Dante bumped her hurt wrist on the side of the sofa, "Enzo, bring me the first aid kit in the bathroom, and get me some water from the tap," he snapped at him. Enzo hurried to follow his orders, seeing that Dante wasn't in a good mood. He ran franticly to the bathroom and Dante heard him rummaging through the mirror cabinet.

Dante unzipped her boots and pulled them off, throwing them over the back of the sofa and then brushing her hair from her face. Her breathing was shallow and her brow had a thick layer of sweat. "Here!" Enzo appeared and held out a cold cloth and the small first aid kit.

Dante snatched them away and opened the first aid kit, pushing things aside until he found an ace-rap and a rap-bandage. He tended to her neck first, seeing that the strip of black cloth from her dress was now soaked with dry blood. He untied it and saw that the cut was rather clean and took the cloth, whipping away the dry and new blood and then placing a piece of cotton over it before beginning to rap the white rap-bandage around a few times.

"Who's she?" Enzo asked, watching Dante work. Dante bit the bandage and ripped away the extra before tying it. "She's the girl you sent me after, Eden Hector."

Enzo blinked, "What happened to her!?" Dante knew that he wasn't thinking of her safety, only about the payment. Dante darted a deadly glance at him, making him freeze, "She was attacked." "You were supposed to be protecting her!"

Dante pulled Ivory and pointed it at Enzo's chest, "Y'know, I'm getting pretty pissed at ya. Why don't you just shut up and back off? That'll relax my trigger finger a _whole_ lot…" Enzo backed away and stayed quiet, "Alright, alright…" he said lowly.

Dante placed the gun back in it's holster and turned back to Eden, "If ya wanna help," he said, "Go out and get me some medication for fevers. Get!" he snapped.

Enzo hurried out the door and it shut with a loud bang. Dante smiled to himself, glade to be rid of the annoying fat man, and turned back to Eden's arm.

He unwrapped the cloth and began to pull away the bone when it fell into pieces at the floor. He blinked; looking to see a bullet had gone through it and cursed himself. He threw the bone aside and began to rap her wrist.

After he had finished, he looked at his unprofessional job. He had learned overtime how to bandage himself, but he hardly ever did it to other people. He walked over to the bathroom and found a towel, folding it a couple times before returning to Eden and placing it under her head.

Not knowing what else to get, he pulled off his jacket and covered her with it. He sat on the love seat at the end of the larger sofa and pulled Ivory. He looked over the gun to see that it had gained a few extra dents and scratched in the few days of non-stop battle. He placed it on the arm of the loveseat and looked over Ebony. The same, a dent here and a scratch there, he felt bad to have neglected them so much.

As for Rebellion, he wasn't surprised that the sword was unharmed. Made from demon alloy, it was harder than hell to break. Eden moved, so his attention snapped to her. Her eyes opened slowly, looking around, not noticing her surroundings and she sat straight up, falling off the sofa and hitting the ground.

Dante jumped up and grabbed her good arm, pulling her to him and placing her back on the sofa, "You're such a klutz," he said, smiling as she blinked twice before remembering what had happened.

"Where are we?" she looked around, "This is my home," Dante raised his arms to the ceiling, "Do ya like it?" Eden blinked rapidly, looking around, then back to Dante, "It's…nice?" Eden smiled weakly and then turned her head, coughing. Dante walked back over to her, "You're not the easiest then to take care of," he put his jacket back over her, putting an arm over her shoulder.

Eden touched her neck and noticed the bandage, "Did you do this?" she pointed to the bandage. Dante grinned, "I can take care of myself, so it's not that hard to take care of you. Though it does prove to be a challenge sometimes." Eden smiled at him, looking at her newly bandaged arm, and then looking grave, "Did you find Aaron?"

"You haven't been out that long," Dante sighed, "Aaron can be anywhere right now; best thing to do is wait. You need to recuperate, I need to find out about this Halor dude, and," he sniffed his arm, "I need a shower."

Eden giggled, "You do…" she said weakly. Dante looked at her, "Hey," he leaned forward a bit to look at her face, "You okay?" Eden blinked, "Yeah…just…I miss my home."

Dante sat back up, "Well, sorry for not owning a mansion," he shrugged, "It's kinda hard to run a demon hunting business from one of those things. I'd have to go down three floors just to find a phone." Eden laughed, "You're such a smartass…"

Dante stood up, stretching, "Well, I'm going to shower," he turned back to her and walked past the sofa to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle of water, "Sip it, you need to drink something." He handed it to her and walked into the bedroom, coming back out and watching Eden lay back, propped up and sipping the water, then throwing the fresh pare of pants over his shoulder before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Eden listened as the shower started and Dante began to sing. She smiled and laughed a bit, shaking her head and continuing to sip her water.

"Yo, Dante! I got the medicine you wanted!" Eden looked at the door as Enzo entered once again, holding a brown paper bag. His eyes fell right to Eden, and smiled, "Ello, Miss Hector." Eden blinked, "Can I help you? Dante's taking a shower."

Enzo looked at the closed door, then back to Eden and trotted over to her, "Maybe you can," he sat down next to her, "My name is Enzo," he smiled, "I am the one who sent Dante ta find ya."

"Oh?" Eden raised an eyebrow, seeing that Enzo had a strange look in his eye, "Yes," he nodded, "And I was hoping that maybe you'd like to go out on the town with me tonight?" Eden noticed that look now, lust, he was trying to flirt with her!

"Uh, no thank you," she sipped her water, "Awe, come on," he put and arm on her leg, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her body flinch away, "I can treat a lady better than Dante."

_Right now, Dante is better company than you!_ She thought, pulling both her legs up, trying to inch away from him. "Come on…" Enzo was cut off by a bullet whizzing past his head, shooting a hole through Eden's water bottle and making it poor out. Out of a reflex, Eden dropped it with a squeal.

Dante had steam coming off his back and water dripping down his body, the button to his pants was open and his feet were bear. "Back off, ya fat bastard. She's not your whore."

Enzo had sweat dripping down his brow, and he looked horrified, "D-Dante! Cool it man! I didn't mean…" "Get out!" Dante was still pointing Ivory at him, "Get out, now! Get! Scat you cheep ass!" he kicked at him and Enzo got up, "Fine, fine, I'm going!" he ran out, leaving the paper bag next to Eden.

"He's…" Eden didn't finish. Dante sighed, putting Ivory in the back of his belt, "He's a lowlife jackass who takes half my salary…don't bother with him." Dante opened the fridge and looked through the stock. "I've got…pizza," he chuckled, "I don't really go shopping that much…"

Eden blinked, "Umm…pizza sounds fine." Dante pulled out a box of cold pizza and sat down next to her, "Maybe I should take you to a hospital or something," he thought out loud. "No, I'm just fine," Eden waited for him to open the box and took a slice of the pizza. She wrinkled her nose and had a tough time picking off the mushrooms and olives, making Dante laugh as she put them back in the box.

"You're picky," he snickered. "I hate mushrooms," she nibbled at the pizza, "And I really hate olives…I'm not picky, I just have different tastes than you."

Dante shook his head, "You're picky…" "I am _not_ picky!" Eden snapped, glaring at him, "Picky," Dante said past his mouthful of pizza.

"You are a smartass…" she mumbled, "And you are a drama queen," he smiled. Eden dropped the pizza and jumped on his back, holding tight to his neck, "Take that back!" she snapped, smiling as Dante put the pizza box aside and tried to pry her hands off, "Drama queen!" he said with a laugh, "I am not! Take it back!"

"Spoiled heiress!" he said, standing up and trying to pull her off again.

"Smartass!" she laughed

"Spoiled Heiress!" he said again.

"Dolt!"

"Dunce!"

"Jerk!"

"Drama queen!"

"Jackass!"

"Cry baby!"

"Uh! Shit head!"

Dante managed to pull Eden around to his arms, holding her inches from his face and smiling as she blushed, then placing her on her feet, "Angel…" he whispered.

Eden blushed as he laughed and walked away. She narrowed her eyes, "That's not fair! You can't just say that and walk away!" Dante flopped on the couch, "I just did."

"Arg!" she ran over and tackled him, playfully punching his chest, "You are such a jerk!"

Dante pulled her close and put her over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a jerk! You said that!" "Well, I'm running out of insults!" she crossed her arms as he walked to his desk and sat in the chair, pulling her into his lap.

"Awe," he smiled, "Can't think of anything worse to call me?" Eden frowned, "Nothing else that suits you…" Dante laughed, "Alright then, be that way. I'm a jerk, I'm a smartass, but you are a drama queen and a spoiled heiress, fair?"

Eden frowned, "No…" "Why not?" he tilted his head, "Because…" her voice died to a whisper, "You call me 'angel'…" Dante laughed, and then leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, "That's what you're so mad about? Because I gave you a complement? I thought women were supposed to like thoughs."

Eden frowned, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Hero," in his ear before jumping up and running to the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving Dante in a swirl of confusion.


	9. TakeOut Date

Chapter 9

Take-Out Date

Eden yawned and stretched, sitting up. She felt so much better this morning, no longer having fogged visions and splitting headaches. There was still the pain in her wrist and her neck, but she didn't feel like fainting or throwing up.

She rolled her neck and looked around the room. The office was empty of life, except for her, and she saw what looked like groceries on the desk, next to it a folded piece of paper with "Eden" written in red ink.

She walked over to it, seeing that she was still wearing her matted dress even after her shower the night before. She remembered the curtain less shower and shivered, even under the hot water, she had felt cold.

She opened the letter and read it twice before understanding it.

_Eden,_

_I'll be out for the day, so try not to destroy my house, alright? I got you some food and water, along with some drinks that are suppose to help re-hydrate the body. Don't get yourself killed._

_Dante_

Eden sighed and looked into the bag. She found a twelve pack of water bottles and what looked like small bottles of Gatorade. She giggled as she looked at the TV dinners and instant Mac and Cheese.

She sighed, taking a bottle of water and opening it. She looked around the room and found the jukebox. Curious, she walked over and looked at the jukebox. There were at least three dents in it, and it looked old. She put the bottle down and pressed the first button and music began to play.

She listened for a while, then smiled. The song was called, "Releasing the Demons", and it was one of her favorite songs. Who would've thought that they liked the same type of music?

She tapped her thigh along with the beat and looked around the office. She sighed, seeing the boxes and weapons that lined the metal stairs that lead to a landing over the living room area.

She tapped her chin, looking around. She smiled to herself, deciding she found a way to keep herself busy and to make this place look like a more livable place to be.

* * *

Dante sighed as he flipped through the cash in the envelope. He had more in his jacket pocket, but it was only half of what he had to begin with. He had given the other half to Enzo, and now he had to worry about Eden.

What was he gonna do with her? He chuckled, remembering the night before. She had given him a peck on the cheek and then darted off before he could do anything. He sighed as he reached the steps of the office and opened the door.

Once in, he froze. The music was blaring and the place was…CLEAN! "What the…" he looked around. The boxes he hadn't unpacked were gone, his drum set and guitar were sitting next to the jukebox, and his weapons, the new and the old, were all set neatly behind the desk.

The place looked swept and dusted, and the desk that used to have stray paper had a small shoe box with the phone on top and a pad of sticky-notes next to it.

"What happened?" he looked around, both in awe and shock. Suddenly the door to the bed room opened and Eden walked out with empty boxes, humming to herself. "Oh, you're back?" she smiled.

Dante recognized the clothes she was wearing as one of his own shirts and his pants. She had rolled up the legs and pinned them at the knees, his belt was tight around her waist and the strap stuck out far with the long-sleeve black shirt tucked in and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The neck sagged to her breast line, and it was still baggy on her.

She placed the boxes in a corner and brushed off her hands, smiling at him, "Sorry for stealing your look," she raised up her arms, looking at herself, "But I wanted to get out of my dirty clothes."

Dante raised his eyebrow, smiling, "Truthfully, I like it." Eden smiled, "The way I look or the idea that I'm in your clothes?" Eden giggled as he opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"You look better," he said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out two diet sodas. "You'll be surprised what food and rest will do. Though I'm still not able to keep down a lot of food…" she sighed.

Dante nodded and took the other soda as she opened her's. She sipped some off the rim and sat on the corner of the desk. Dante smiled and looked at her, "I think this is the part were you ask me how my day went."

Eden raised an eyebrow, and then shifted to face him better, "How was your day, Dante?" she said with a smile. Dante went on to tell her about his demon hunting and about Enzo, and Eden listened and commented every now and then.

Dante smiled, reminded of a wedded couple as they sat there discussing his job and coming home to a clean house.

"Enzo's a weirdo…" Eden frowned, "I don't like him." Dante laughed out loud, holding his soda and putting his feet up on the desk, "Enzo's my partner, but he doesn't do shit," he looked around the room, "And he can't clean as well as you." He sipped his soda.

Eden frowned, "Oh, sure. It's an off day when I'm told that _I_ can clean better than a guy who looks and _smells_ like he hasn't cleaned anything in weeks." Dante laughed as he heard a knock on the door. "Oh! Food's here!" Eden jumped off the table and pulled a few bills out of her (or rather his) pocket and ran to the door.

Dante raised an eyebrow, hearing a short exchange of words, then the returned with two bags of food with the local Chinese restaurant's logo on it. "Hope you don't mind, but I can't live on _just_ pizza."

Dante laughed, "Oh, yeah. We need a _balanced_ diet of Italian food _and_ take-out!" she shook her head and handed him the larger bag, "I didn't really know what you liked, so I guessed."

Dante opened the bag and found some egg rolls and Musu-pork. He smiled, pulling it out along with duck-sauce and chop-sticks. Eden pulled out some styrofoam boxes of sweet-and-sour shrimp and pork, along with two boxes of rice and handed him one.

Dante smiled as he ate at the food. Eden caught it, "What?" he smiled wider, "Not exactly how I envisioned our first date…but it'll do."

Eden blushed and the sweet-and-sour sauce dripped down her chin. "Oh!" she took a napkin to clean it off, but Dante was faster. He trailed his finger up her chin, then leaned back into his chair and licked it off, "Let me try some of that," he stole one of her shrimps and dipped it in the sauce, "Not bad," he said past the food.

Eden frowned, "You ass…" she mumbled. Dante caught it, and smiled to himself as he nibbled at an eggroll. Eden was better dinner company that Enzo could ever be…


	10. Family Ties

Chapter 10

Family Ties

Eden pushed down the trash to make it all fit, then brushed her hands off on the sides of her pants. She still had the crust of a piece of pizza she had been eating in her mouth and swallowed the last of it.

Dante was at his desk, talking to someone on the phone about God knows what, and throwing his amulet up and down in the air.

Eden smiled as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. She gasped as she felt something under the cushion. She lifted it up and found a book. She covered her mouth to hide her laugh as she read the title, "How to tell if someone's in Love for Dummies".

She sat down and opened to the page that was marked. "_If someone begins to clean up for you that is a sign that they care enough about you to make sure that you look good for both your benefits._" She pinched her nose to keep from laughing out loud.

She heard Dante hang up the phone and looked up with a smile as he looked over at her. She looked back at the book, flipping back a few pages to the beginning, "_If you love someone and don't know if they love you back, this is a book for you to read. Find out if the one you set your heart on is in love with you back by watching their actions, and this book will help you interpret them._"

She saw the shadow over her and looked to see Dante, "Whatcha doin'?" he saw the title of the book and blinked, "Where'd you get that!?" he reached for it and she pulled it away, "I found it!" she laughed, jumping from the couch and running a few steps before looking back, "Why are you reading this book, huh?" she waved the yellow and black cover book at him.

"Give it back, Eden!" he reached for the book but she held it out of his reach. "No! I wanna know why you have it? Why does the rough and tumble Dante have a _Love_ book?"

"Give it!" he reached for it again and she jumped behind his desk, "Not until you tell me!" she laughed. Dante jumped over the desk and reached around her back, grabbing for the book. Eden laughed and leaned over and held the book to her stomach.

Dante tickled her sides and made her buckle and he ripped the book from her arms, "Got it!" he held it over his head, turning and walking back to the desk, opening the drawer with a lock and shoving it in.

"Come on, Dante," she pressed, "Why do you have it?" Dante looked back at her, putting a hand on his hip, looking like he was pondering whether to tell her or not, then shaking his head, "Na…"

Eden pouted, and sat in his chair, "You meany…"

Dante grabbed her arm and pulled her up, sitting in his chair and smiling at her, "Call me what you will, but I'm not tellin'." Eden sighed, "I'm gonna take to take a shower," she walked over to the bathroom door, "Oh," she turned around, "I forgot to tell you that some people called you today. I took notes, there by the phone on the sticky-notes."

She took a shirt from Dante's room and a towel and walked into the bathroom, Dante watching her every move. He smiled to himself and looked at the notes.

_5568-8875: Demon infestation, offering $30,000_

_4487-8996: Demon murderings, offering $780,000_

This went on for about three pages of sticky-notes, all having four on each. Clearly business was going well, better than before when the days were slow. He chuckled and listened as the shower started. And, he was sure she did it just to annoy him, she started to sing the same song that he would in the shower.

He laughed at himself, and stood up, looking at the list. "Lets see," he began to fling them around, "Enie, meanie, minie, mo," he finished and chose the one that had $468,000 for taking care of a mob of demons that were harassing the women.

He smiled, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, grabbing Ebony and Ivory and then looking over his demon weapons. He decided on Agni and Rudra, and Cerbrus. He turned and knocked on the bathroom door, "Eden?"

"Eek!" he heard her jump, "What do you want!?!" He laughed at her, "Relax, I don't wanna join," _yet…_ "I just wanted to tell you I'm headin' out. Will ya be alright for a couple hours?"

"Sure," she said, her voice echoing in the bathroom. "Right, don't wait up," he turned, walking out of the shop and closing the door, locking it for good measure, and to make himself feel better about leaving her alone.

He walked down the street, looking at the address on the sticky-note and then looking up, "110 North Street…this way," he leaped atop a building and ran off into the new coming night.

* * *

Eden hummed to herself as she cleaned the trash from the desk, throwing away the left-overs, seeing that there was no room left in the fridge.

She jumped as the door opened with a CLANG of the lock. She looked to see what looked like Dante, but more regal looking. "Dante?" she blinked. She shivered as the same glass colored eyes that Dante had fell on her. Instead of the life filled, carefree look Dante normally had, this pair was cold and heartless.

He had spiked hair and wore dark blue and black, holding a sword at his side. Eden noticed that this was _not_ Dante, and felt everything in her body scream for her to run. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, "Um, can I help you?"

The man walked about, "Maybe you can," Enzo came back to her mind, and she let her eyes cast down, "Where is Dante?"

"Out," she answered, not wanting to give away too much, fearing she may endanger him. "Where?" he began to circle her, looking over her, as if to see if she could put up a fight, "I'm not sure…" she answered again.

The man began to walk toward her, backing her into the desk, "You're not sure, or you're not telling?" Eden let her hand drift onto the desk, edging toward the gun Dante had given her back at her mansion, "What does it matter to you? Who are you?"

The man smiled coldly at her, "What does it matter to you?" Eden gripped the gun handle and held it to his neck, "It doesn't, I just wanted to see if you were one of his friends or not."

The man smiled, "I see," his eyes looked amused, "You want to know who you are trying to kill?" Eden frowned, "I don't want to kill anyone, or you. But I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself. Not many people can get in a locked door without a key," she shrugged, "Unless they're determined."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Only two types of people are that determined, thieves and perverts," she smiled, "So you must be one of the two."

The man grabbed her arm and twisted it around, pinning both her arms behind her back, "Well, maybe I just want to see Dante."

"Oh," she smiled, "Well he's not here…" "Then I'll wait for him," he smiled against her neck, "Perhaps you'd like to keep me company?"

Eden raised her leg and kicked him in the crotch, making him recoil back, "Sorry," she smiled, pointing her gun, "I'm not very good at keeping strangers company." She fired two shots, but he pulled his sword and blocked them both. Eden blinked before firing again, three more shots rang out, and three bullets clanged on the floor.

"This is a waste of time," the man sighed, Eden glared and fired again. Still, he was unharmed, unfazed. "Enough of this foolishness," he dashed forward and knocked the gun from her hand, sending it tumbling to the ground.

His arms rapped around her waist and lifted her over his shoulders. "Ah! Put me down!! Put me down!!" she began to beat on his back. "Be still!" he snapped at her. "HELP!!" she screamed, hoping someone could here.

"Shut up!" he snapped again, walking over toward the pool table. "Dante!!!' she screamed once more. On cue, the front doors blasted open, and Dante stood there, guns raised and eyes a blaze. "What the hell is going on here!?!" he growled, pointing the gun at the man.

"Vergil," he sighed, "Should've guessed you'd come here." Vergil grinned, "Hello, brother." Eden looked from Vergil to Dante, "Brother!? This jerk's your brother!?!"

"My twin to be exact," Dante grinned. Eden let her head drop, "Then 'jerkism' must run in the family…PUT ME DOWN!!" she whacked Vergil over the head and found herself tumbling to the floor, landing on her newly healed arm. "Ouch!" she rubbed her hip and arm, "You…" she didn't finish, he had pointed the tip of his sword to her neck, "Be silent, I don't tolerate insults from women."

Eden glared at him, "Oh, that's not an insult, this is!!" she kicked him hard in-between his legs, and as he leaned over she scrambled to her feet and ran over to Dante, stepping behind him.

"Ow," Dante made a face, "Did ya have to do that number?" he looked back at Eden. Eden glared at him, "He deserved it!" "For what?" Dante looked back at his brother. "For being…well, there's a long list, but _that_ was mostly for my own benefit."

Vergil glared at her, "You bitch!" he pointed his sword at her, "I should kill you for that!" Dante's face lost its sarcasms, "Lay one finger on her," he raised Ebony, "And I'll kill you myself."

Vergil looked half amused, "So, taking up protecting little girls now?" "I'm not little, you ass!" Eden glared at him, "I'm almost as old as you!!" Dante sighed, "Just shut it, Eden." "You…" she gritted her teeth, but it was Vergil who cut her off as he charged Dante.

Dante pulled Rebellion and the two demons swords crossed, making a clanging sound that hurt Eden's ears. She flinched and backed away, everything in her screaming that she better run, but she had to stay.

Her human instincts for survival told her that she was in danger, to run away as far as possible, but she ignored them, wanting to stay here. Besides, were would she go? Her home was gone, and Dante had invited her to live with him.

So, this was her home as much as his. She was going to stay, at the very least, Dante needed a housekeeper. She's seen the bathroom…

She was cut from her thoughts as another; new sound rang in her ears, the sound of flesh being cut. Fearing that Dante was hurt, she looked to see that he was alone. Vergil had disappeared, and Dante was leaned over, holding his abdomen, "Damn it…" he had a slight chuckle to his voice, and his sword was blood stained by Vergil's blood. "Dante!" she dashed up, "Are you alright?!" she stood in front of him and held his shoulder's, "Fine," he mumbled, straightening again and looking down at his wound.

He removed his hand from the gapping hole, blood trailing up his arm and down his abs. Eden covered her mouth, looking at the wound that looked like no man could stand from, yet here he was. _I hope I get use to this…_ she thought.

"He got me didn't he? Damn…" he tried to limp to the sofa, but failed, leaning on the metal post, "This is gonna leave a mark." "What the hell are you worried about MARKS for!?!" Eden pulled his arm over her shoulder and he let go of Rebellion's handle, the sword clattering to the ground.

Dante didn't completely lean on her, but he aloud her to help him to the couch. He slumped down, gritting his teeth, "I forgot how much that sword could hurt," he smiled to himself, leaning his head back.

Eden glared at him, "I blink and you two have slauttered each other!" she shook her head, "I feel so sorry for your mother…having to put up with all this crap…" she mumbled as she walked to the bathroom to find a cloth and water.

Dante was shifting to lay down when she returned. She knelt next to him and poured peroxide onto the cloth, "This may sting…" she said as she placed it over the wound. Dante's chest froze on impacted, but then he relaxed, "You don't have to do that," he said as she began to whip away blood around the wound. "Hush," she snapped, "It's for my own benefit."

"Why do you want to do this then?" he smiled, "You know I can heal a lot faster than you, or anyone for that matter." "Oh, I know," she sighed, pouring a bit more peroxide onto the cloth and dabbing the wound, "But…I guess it's to make me think that you're still…_part_ human."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "I eat, isn't that enough?" "Ha, ha, very funny," she made a pouting face, "It's to make me feel better, alright? Let's leave it at that." She pulled a cotton square from the first aid kit and med-tape, covering the wound and then taping over it.

"I'm just going to have to take it off in the morning…" he pocked at his bandages, frowning a bit. "Don't be such a baby," she slapped his hand, "Don't touch it." He raised both his hands in defeat, "Yes, mistress!"

Eden smiled brightly, "Good boy," she patted his head, "Now stay." She picked up everything she had and returned to the bathroom, coming back with a cup of water from the tap, "So, does your brother come by often?"

Dante took it, frowning a bit, "No." Eden sat down, "You two don't seem to get along to well." Dante laughed as he drank a bit of water, "Vergil…he's kinda like my polar opposite. We couldn't be more different if he was a wolf and I was a tiger."

Eden nodded, "He came looking for you though." "Oh," Dante laughed, putting the cup on the floor, "He was looking for me alright, looking to _kill_ me. It's been that way for a while now. He wants Rebellion or something…"

"You mean," she sat on the arm of the sofa at his feet, "You don't know why he's fighting you?" "Oh," Dante shrugged, "I know one reason." "What?" Eden tilted her head, "I'm in the way," he chuckled.

"'In the way'?" Eden repeated. Dante put his hands behind his head, "Vergil wants to rule the world…or something like that. He's like your Aaron, he wants power." He tapped his amulet, "See this?" Eden nodded, "He's after it. So are a lot of other people. It's one of the keys to hell." He shrugged, "We've both got one, me and Vergil. It was a gift from my mom before she died."

Eden looked down at the floor, then at his desk. Seeing the picture that was framed, she got up and walked over, lifting it into her hands, looking over the blonde woman, then walking back to him. "Is this her?" she sat on the edge of the sofa by his side, holding it at an angle so he could see.

Dante slowly took the picture and looked at it. Over the years, he had gotten three different frames for it. The silver and gold frame was the newest, with the new glass he had put in after Arkam had tipped the desk.

"Yeah," he smiled, "That's my mother, Eva." Eden nodded, and then took the picture, "She reminds me of my mom," she smiled, tapping Eva's lips, "They have the same smile. My Uncle called it the mother's smile."

Dante looked at it, and then sighed, shifting and pulling the photo from his pocket, "I found this in your mansion before it burned down." Eden blinked, placing the picture of Eva carefully on the floor before taking the photo. Blinking, she traced the people, as if not recognizing them, then her mouth quivered into a smile.

"I haven't seen this picture since I was little…" she smiled at him; "This is my family…" she looked back. Dante watched her for a while, not understanding what was going through her mind.

For almost ten or so years, she had been living an almost isolated life. She never had any friends out of the mansion, and the ones she _called_ friends were more like hired friends. Her own uncle barely saw her, and her family died so early in her life she either can't remember them or have faded memories of them.

"My brother," she tapped the young boy's face, "He would've carried on the family…Seth wasn't suppose to die."

_Seth?_ Dante remembered the name on the gun. "I was the first girl _ever _born in my family," Eden sighed, "And my father had no idea what to do." She laughed a bit, "Jonathan always said that when I was a baby, my dad was scared to leave me alone. He was afraid that something would happen to me, because I was different."

Dante sat up and looked at the picture with her. The man with dark hair and light green eyes was looking at his newborn daughter with such happiness, Dante could only imagine what he must've felt, the burden of a small, frail, defenseless and helpless life on his hands.

Dante let his eyes dart up to Eden. She wasn't helpless anymore, though some part of her remand frail. "How much do you remember of your father?" the words slipped from his mouth, and upon noticing the look she had, he regretted them.

But he couldn't take back what he said, and she was ready to answer, "Almost nothing," she sighed, "I remember once, in the catacombs, I got lost…in almost the same place you left me," she grinned at him as he sighed, remembering when they had first met. "I stayed there for almost three hours, and I was only three, so three hours was torture."

"Then," she smiled, "He just…appeared, out of thin air it seemed…"

* * *

"Daddy…" the little Eden curled up into a ball in the middle of the dirty stone floor, "I'm scared daddy…daddy…" she rubbed her eyes, "Daddy, save me…"

She sat up again, sobbing loudly and screaming for her father. Then, in a swirl of black and blue, there he stood, "Eden!" he fell to his knees and embraced his little daughter with his strong arms, sighing and stroking her hair, showering her in soft kisses on her head, "Oh, I thought I lost you, sweetie…" he said softly.

Eden held tight to her father's neck, "Daddy! Daddy!" she sobbed. "Hush, hush…Shh…" he rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth, "How'd you get down here honey?" he asked as he rose to his feet. "I don't know…"

"It's alright," he sighed, patting her back as she rested on his shoulder, "We'll take you back upstairs and you can go back to sleep. You had Seth worried to y'know."

Eden smiled, "Seth isn't worried about me…" "Of course he is," he laughed, "You scared us all. Jonathan was about to call the police thinking that you had been kidnapped."

Eden giggled, then yawned, "Go to sleep, little one. I'll take care of you."

* * *

**  
**

"He just appeared?" Dante raised an eyebrow. Eden smiled, "Yeah…" her brow creased, "Y'know, up till now, I never thought about it. I guess that should've been the sign that my family wasn't normal, right?" she smiled at him, "I'm not the most observant of people."

"No," Dante laid back, putting his arms behind his head, "You're not." "You are such a _gentleman_." Eden said sarcastically. Dante opened one eye, "Why thank you, miss."

Eden punched his leg lightly, smiling as he chuckled at her. She yawned, tugging at the shirt, "Your clothes are a little big on me." "I'm sorry I'm not a girl…" Dante said tiredly. "You ass…" she stood up, "I meant, tomorrow is your day off."

"I don't get days off," Dante opened his eyes, watching her walk over and open the fridge, pulling out a cold piece of pizza, "It is now," she smiled smartly, "And your going with me."

"Where?" Dante sat up as she walked toward the bedroom door. She turned around and smiled at him, holding the pizza inches from her lips, "Shopping."

She slipped into the room and shut the door with a soft click. Dante blinked, then groaned, falling back onto the arm of the sofa. If he had known the trouble she'd be, he'd have left her in that mansion.


	11. Shopping Spar

Chapter 11

Shopping Spar

"No," Eden put her hands on her hips. "Come on, Eden," Dante sighed, shaking his head. "No, you have to come!" Eden crossed her arms. "Why can't you go some other time?" Dante crossed his arms, his head tilted slightly and looking at her.

Eden frowned, "I'm done wearing your clothes! We are going shopping today. And you have to come incase Aaron tries something!" Dante sighed and groaned, "Fine…but do I have to follow you around? Can I wait…in the parking-lot or something?"

"No," she smiled, "You're going to help!" Dante raised an eyebrow, "Uh…pardon?"

* * *

Dante slumped against the wall as Eden tried on jeans. He held bags in each hand, and there were at least five bags with either three pairs of shoes, shirts or dresses. "What about this one?" Eden chimed, walking out and parading her short black jean skirt.

Dante let his head snap over, trying to look like he cared, and then nodded, "Fine, can we go yet?"

"No," Eden slipped back into the dressing room. "Y'know, if you just tried to be nice, you might enjoy this."

_I enjoy nothing about this…it's just teasing me!_ He grumbled to himself. "How about this?" she came out in an outfit this time. Black tight jeans with a silver buckle, a tight black tank-top with a low neck, and a black leather jacket with a white rose on the back.

"Yes?" she smiled. "Why that one?" _Damn…that's just…ah, she knows she's teasing me!!!!_ Dante blinked. "Well," she looked over it, "I didn't want to put down your little drama thing with your shop. I thought I should dress the part…y'know, try to blend in with your theme. And since you got red," she pointed at his jacket, "I got black."

Dante looked over her, and then rolled his eyes, "Are we done yet?" "Almost…" she slipped back into the dressing room, returning wearing a small dress she had already bought at a different store. The dark blue dress ended just above her knees and had a V-neck.

She smiled, pulling the black leather purse-bag over her shoulder, holding bags of clothes and shoved them to Dante as she walked on, "I saw this cute little store next to Dillard's! Let's go!" she pulled him by the belt to his jacket that was swinging loosely at the side of his hip.

He stumbled after her as she walked into a small store that Dante recognized as Bed, Bath, and Beyond. _The girl's gonna run me dry!_ he groaned as she dashed about. He leaned on the wall, letting his arms drop and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He tried to imagine himself fighting off some sloth demons, maybe a couple Hell-Vanguard in the mix, and some greed.

Eden walked around with a hand basket, putting shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She hummed to herself and found some cute little towels. "His" and "Hers" where sown into the corners, and they were on sale, five in each pack. She got one pack of "His" and one pack of "Hers". She caught sight of some bath robes and dashed over.

_Just what I need,_ she smiled as she found one spa robe that was just long enough for her, ended at the knees. It was a pearl white and it was made of satin with gold designs.

She looked about and saw some more body wash she wanted. She filled two baskets before she thought it was probably best to leave before she ran Dante broke.

She was looking over some other things when she heard two young women whispering about "the hot guy by the door", and she nearly dropped her baskets knowing who they were talking about.

She cleared her throat and snuck a look around the shelves to see Dante relaxing by the door, oblivious to the fact that this was a store filled with mostly girls, all watching him. Even the poster of the model in a bath robe was forgotten.

She felt something bubble in her stomach and strode over to him, "Dante?" she poked his shoulder, but he didn't budge. "Dante…" she tapped him on the shoulder, he shrugged her hand off and slumped further down.

Eden took a deep breath, walked around in front of him, put her baskets down, and flicked his nose, "Dante!" "WHAT!?" Dante jerked up right, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face.

Eden sighed and picked up her baskets, "Come on, let's go." He sighed and followed her to the counter. He gave her a wad of cash and let her pay. Eden saw the bunch of girls that had been starring at Dante earlier watching them.

She took the two bags and put them both in one hand, turning and surprising Dante when she slipped her arm through his. She didn't look at him, but she nearly dragged him out of the store.

Dante was more confused than when he was drunk, but he enjoyed the attention of the young woman.

She froze in the middle of the hall. "What now?" he looked at her. She turned around and smiled a weak, sweat and fake smile. "Why don't you wait here for a bit?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he tilted his head. "Please, just sit here, rest. In fact, why don't I take the bags for a while? Just give me a bit of money and wait here for a moment." Eden said reaching for the bags.

"Oooh no," he smiled, "I was not _aloud_ to stay anywhere! I _had_ to come with you. So I _have_ to go with you." "Oh, come on!" she glared at him. "No," Dante crossed his arms, "I'm going where ever you go."

"Sit!" she ordered. Like an obedient dog, he sunk down onto the bench, the bags next to him. She held out her hand, "Money…" she put her other hand on her hip. He rolled his eyes and pulled some more bills from his pocket and shoved it in her hand.

"Now, stay!" she shoved the bills into her purse and turned away.

Dante began to sulk, but looked out of the corner of his eyes as Eden slipped into a new store. He looked as soon as she was inside at the sign above it. "Victoria Secret," inside, Dante was blushing, but outside, he laughed to himself. _Guess she got tired of boxers…_

* * *

Eden walked out of "Victoria Secret" with two black bags and hurried back over to where she left Dante to find him gone. She looked around, trying to find him. She rolled her eyes and began to walk down the halls of stores.

She pasted one store for hunters and came to a halt. She stepped back ward and looked into see the red jacket back of Dante.

She let her arms fall as she stalked in, causing the cashier who looked like a biker to lean of the counter and watch her head off to confront Dante.

"Dante, you bastard!" she hit him in the head with the Victoria Secret bag. Dante spun around, holding his head, "What the hell!?" "I told you to stay put! Why can't you ever listen to me!?" she snapped.

"And you thought I would listen!?" he glared at her. Eden hit him again, "You dunce!" "Stop that!" "No!" she hit him again. "Eden!!" Dante snapped, "Shut up!" she snapped and went to hit him again.

This time, Dante dodged and grabbed her from behind, "Gezz that hurts! What do you have in that thing?! Bricks!?"

"Ignoring that question," she stated, turning around, "Where's the rest of my stuff!?" she looked around. "Out side…" he rubbed his head. "You idiot!" she dragged him out of the store and into the hall.

"Where!?" she looked around. "I left it right here," he looked at the spot he left it. "Dante, you stupid little…" Eden was cut off when a blue pole whizzed past her head, missing her and staking into the wall inches from Dante's head. He looked to the side with wide eyes, "Well…that's new…"

"Dante!!!!!" Enzo came dashing around the corner, loosing his footing and falling, sliding the last few feet on the tile to Dante and Eden. Eden had inched back to Dante's side, looking around in fear.

"Enzo," Dante sighed, "What'd you do now?" "I didn't do anything!" Enzo quickly defended himself, "I was just…" "I'd rather not know," Dante rolled his eyes, reaching around him and pulling his guns. "Eden, I'm leaving him to you."

"You're kidding right?" Enzo blinked, still sitting on the floor. Eden glared at him, "I don't wanna be stuck with that piece of trash!!"

Dante ignored them as he looked around, "Let's see…" another pole whizzed by. "Found ya!" he shot in that direction and an Enigma fell from one of the second story platforms. "Ha! Next please," he turned and found that three Sloths were stalking forward.

"Fun, fun, all around!" he laughed, pulling his other gun and dashing forward.

"Ah! Look out!" Eden called from behind. Dante swirled around as a Hell Vanguard appeared. "Whoa!" he jumped over it. "That was to close for comfort."

"Yaaa!!" Enzo was screaming now, running away as usual. "Hey! HEY!!" Eden dashed after him. "Freeze, Eden!" Dante yelled.

Eden stopped, "What!? I'm not going to hurt him! Much…" she added. "I wouldn't care if you killed 'em!" Dante snapped, "But I'm not gonna let _you_ get killed! Stay where I can see you!" he slashed another demon down.

"What does it matter!?" she snapped, "You're fighting them; I could be back before you're finished!" "Stay put!" he yelled. "You didn't stay when I told you too!" she pointed out.

"That was different!" he turned around, holding his sword at his side, "I got bored waiting for you to buy underwear!!" Eden blushed, "Oh, go ahead! Announce to the hole flipping mall I went into Victoria Secret!! Well listen up bub!" she pointed a finger at him, "I got tired of wearing your holey boxers all the time!!"

"I never said you had to!" a pride demon sulked up next to him and he shoved the barrel of Ivory in its mouth, "Can't you see I'm busy here!?" "Stop changing the subject!" Eden yelled, stomping her foot, "I'm not!" Dante yelled. "You're ignoring me!" she yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" he yelled back, slicing a sloth in half. "No! You can't tell me what to do!" Eden screamed. "Fine! Go get yourself killed then!" "You idiotic, self-centered, small minded, hell-bound, piece of…" she stopped as she reached into her purse and pulled her gun, "Duck!" she fired and it just missed Dante's head and killed the Hell-Vanguard that had sunk up behind him.

Dante looked behind him in amazement as the large black ghost like demon fell to the ground, the other demons retreating.

He looked back to find Eden shoving the gun back into her purse and picking up the bags, mumbling and walking away, cursing under her breath and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Dante blinked twice, looked around to see a few stray people huddled on the ground, watching in both awe and confusion. "Damn," he rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe I should give up on woman…"

He began to walk after her when he passed the only guy who was still in his shop, the same biker guy that had watched Eden and Dante's fight begin. He slipped into the store and looked at him, "Well, Rick?"

Rick looked up, rather amused with the show, "Well what?" "What do I do about her!?" he leaned on the counter. "Oh," Rick laughed, "Well…I say don't give up on her. She's the one you told me about on the phone?"

"The one and only," Dante ran his hand through his hair; "She's a ball of fire, ain't she?" Rick chuckled. "Tell me about it…she never seems to be satisfied…" Dante jumped up on the counter, bending his leg up and rested his arm on his knee.

"Well," Rick lighted a cigar, "Why not just go out and ask her?" "What?" Dante blinked. "Ask her out?" Rick laughed. Dante laughed at Rick, "Please, that's like sticking my gun in the hydra's mouth! I can shoot, but it won't die…"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Rick sighed, "It does to me," Dante jumped off the counter, "Well, I let her run off far enough without me. Better go after her." "Take my advice, Dante," Rick called. Dante waved over his shoulder, thinking about what Rick had said.

_Where do you take a girl like Eden?_ He thought, scratching his head, "The zoo?" a vision of Eden in the tiger cage sleeping with a tiger came to mind. He laughed to himself, _The tigers might be scared of her…_


	12. Kitten Attack

Chapter 12

Kitten Attack

Dante had finished his rounds for another day, and an additional beating of Enzo, he was whistling to himself as he rounded the corner for home. To tired to take the human way out of things, he leaped onto a fire escape and onto the roof of a building, jumping gaps and doing a back flip and landing gracefully on the front step to his building.

"Eden," he said as he opened the door, "I'm home!" "Reow!!" out of now where, a cream colored tabby kitten jumped onto Dante's leg, making him yell as the kitten sank it's claws into his skin.

"What the fuck!?" he tried to kick the cat off, but it was locked onto him. "Get off!" he grabbed it by its fur, but it sank its teeth into his leg. "Ah! Get off!" he shook his leg, hopping on one leg into the middle of the room, "EDEN!!!" he yelled.

Eden came out of the bath room, tying her sash to her new bath robe, "What's going on!?" she looked at Dante, who was glaring at her, "What's with all the yelling!?" she put her hands on her hips, her hair up in a towel.

He pointed to the cat that was latched onto his leg, "Will you kindly explain why I was attacked by a _cat_!!?" Eden looked at the kitten that couldn't be bigger than Dante's hand, and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, "Um…I found him?"

Dante's shoulders sank, "I won't even say it…just get it off!" "It's a him," he dragged his foot as he walked toward her until she knelt in front of him.

"Come on, sweetie," she grabbed the kitten's sides, trying to pull him off. She got a sharp meow and Dante sucked in air through his teeth as the cat dug his claws in deeper. "I guess he likes you," she smiled up at him, "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "That's why it feels like I have three-thousand needles in my leg! Get him off me," he pulled his gun, "Or I will!"

"Dante!" she snatched the gun away, "You wouldn't!" "Course not!" he snapped, "But I can scare it off!" "Him! The kitten is a _him_!" she snapped, making Dante roll his eyes, "When I'm done with _him_, he'll be an _it_!"

Eden smacked his head and went back to getting the kitten off his leg. Her efforts worked, and she stood up, holding the kitten as it purred into her chest, "See? He's not a bad kitty."

Dante went down on his knee and pulled up it pant leg to revile small dots of blood, "Oh? I beg to differ…" he stood up again, crossing his arms, "So, why is it here?"

"I told you," she stroked the kitten's back as it rested one paw on her shoulder and played with a loose strand of her hair, "I found him." "So? Why didn't you leave him?" he turned around and pulled off his jacket, putting it on the rack.

"Oh come on," she walked up, still holding the kitten on her shoulder, "You can't honestly think I could walk away from this…little baby and leave it! He was alone and shaking! I couldn't leave him alone!"

Dante looked back at her, looking at the kitten as it continued to play with her hair, "Well, why didn't you ask if it—" "He!" "_He _belonged to anyone?" he walked past her, going to sit in his chair and jumping up when he sat on a squeaky mouse. He rolled his eyes, picked it up and sat down, putting it on his desk.

Eden looked at the kitten, "I found him next to other kittens…and a mama cat…" "The why didn't you leave him?" Dante crossed his arms. "They were all dead…" she said sadly.

Dante blinked, then closed his eyes, sighing. He opened them again and looked at the kitten, it had moved into her arms like it was a human child, playing with her finger as she wiggled it in his face.

"Fine…" he sighed, "But I'm not cleaning up after it, and my office better not begin to smell like cat piss! Got it?"

Eden lit up, skipped over and kissed his check, "Thanks Dante!" she put the kitten down and hurried into the bathroom again. Dante blinked twice, that's the second time she kissed him and then escaped. He was beginning to think she was teasing him on purpose. The kitten came up to his feet and looked up at him with light gold eyes. He watched it for a while, its tail folded around his side, his purr loud enough for Dante to hear.

He leaned back, pulled the mouse of his desk and threw it across the room. The kitten jumped around and dashed after it, catching it and rolling over onto his back, playing with the toy. Dante smiled to himself and opened his desk drawer. He pulled out his book and flipped to the last page he was one, reading it and looking up every now and then to watch the cat.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_ He thought as he watched the cat play.

* * *

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter, I know, and it may seem a bit pointless, but I wanted to introduce Trigger into the story. You'll see why later.**


	13. Here Comes the Next Contestant

Chapter 13

"Here Comes the Next Contestant"

**(A/N: This is a song fanfic chapter)**

Dante was still protesting to Eden coming with him to the bar as they went to meet Enzo and Cid (the bartender and Dante's friend…kinda) at the Bulls-eye. She wore the black outfit the bought about three weeks ago.

She had the kitten on a small harness as he bounced about, the tags jingling as it kept in pace with her. She had named it Trigger, making Dante think that the cat was a loaded pistol.

She had the leash wrapped around her wrist and was smiling at Trigger as he jumped around, chasing small pieces of paper and a few stray bugs. "Why do you have to come?" he grumbled, "Because I'm tired of being left alone," she snapped, "And I wanted to take Trigger out anyway. Look how cute he is in his wittle harness!" she smiled at the kitten, which looked up at her with his big eyes, tail slowly swaying from side to side.

Dante rolled his eyes, "You could've at least wore better clothes…" he mumbled under his breath, "Huh?" she looked up at him, "Nothing," he said quickly, earning a stern look from her.

He led the way to the small bar. There were some bad singers thanks to Karaoke Night, and a small band playing along, looking very bored. He saw Enzo sitting on a bar stool, talking with Cid behind the bar.

"Yo, Dante!" Enzo called, "And Eden! What a pleasure!" Cid smiled at them, "So this is Eden?" Eden picked up the kitten and walked over, "I hope you don't mind I brought a friend." Cid smiled and scratched the Trigger's head, "No, it's fine as long as he's on the leash."

She thanked him and sat down with Trigger curling up in her lap. "What can I get you?" "Uh…a plain soda if you have it." "Sure do," he put a glass bottle of soda on the bar for her, popping the cap off and giving it to her, putting a bowl of cream on the counter for Trigger, who jumped up and began to lap at it.

"Beer Dante?" Cid asked, holding up the bottle, "Tomato juice is fine," he waved it off, and Cid slid it over to him. "So, what brings you all here?" Cid asked. "I got a new job for my bum there!" Enzo slid the papers past Eden to Dante, who picked them up and looked over them, "Ah, come on, Enzo," he threw them down, picking up his drink, "Get me a _real_ job and we'll talk."

Eden frowned, and pulled the papers over to her as they went on about the job not being right for Dante's profession. Eden read over it.

_Reports of a strange man leading children off into a house and never coming back out, police have tired to go inside but found nothing, yet children keep disappearing into the house._

_A few private detectives have been sent into the house, and they never came out. One man did escape, but he died in his coma 24 hours after ward. The only description police could get was the culprit was a tall man with black hair, very regal, and some claim he had black eyes._

"Dante!" Eden tugged on his jacket sleeve, "They make it sound Aaron!" Dante looked again at the description. "Yeah…they kinda do. But," he put it down, "What would he want with children?"

Eden had a thoughtful look, and then she looked up, "I remember once, when he first started working as my cook that he said that the only thing that remains innocent these days are angels and children."

Dante looked at her, "Demons pride innocence, right?" she said, "Maybe he needs them for something."

"We need more than that to go on," he sighed, "and by now, he's left that place if so many people complain about him like this. We'll have to look around a bit more."

Eden looked at Trigger, watching him lap at his cream. "Why don't you two just hang loose for a while?" Enzo patted Eden's shoulder, "How do you like Karaoke?" Eden smiled, "I'll have a go," she handed the leash over to Dante, "Don't lose him, Dante."

She jumped off the bar stool and hurried over to the stage. Dante watched her, then looked at Trigger, who was licking his lips as he looked up at him with a gleam in his eye. _She wanted him, and I'm stuck with him…_ he shook his head.

She sang probably better than anyone else they heard that night, even the band seemed happier to have her up there. Dante was the one who noticed every man in the bar was watching now.

He was getting studiedly pissed. Once she had finished her song, she could hardly get back over because all the guys were following her around. This pushed him over the edge. He wanted to kill anyone that touched her, but his cool domineer caused him to think of a way to do it with a bit of class.

He shoved the leash over to Enzo, "Don't lose my cat," he said, stalking away. Enzo exchanged a glance with Cid, then looked down at Trigger, who hissed at him. Enzo jumped and a bead of sweat appeared on his brow.

Dante walked up to the drummer of the band and whispered the song he wanted while holding the side of his collar. Once the drummer had alerted the band, Dante glided up to the microphone and pulled it out of the stand. The wireless mic would make his plan run smoother than he had thought.

The band started playing, and all at once, he had Eden's attention.

"_I judge by what she wearing, just how many heads' I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto her_

"_Each night seems like its getting worse"_

Eden blinked, but then looked away when a man called to her. Not knowing his name, or who he was, she waved and then went to find a seat closer so she could watch Dante. _Never knew he could sing like that…maybe I should make him come here more often…_ she smiled as she found an empty table in the back so she could easily see.

"_And I wish she'd take the night of, so I don't have to fight off, every asshole coming onto her _

"_It happens every night she works"_

Eden smiled as he went on singing, pacing the stage and looking at her every now and then. She had no idea what he was trying to pull, but so far she was enjoying the show he was putting on. _He either wants to impress me, or make a total fool of himself…_ she shrugged, _either way, he's gonna make a fool of himself!_

"_They'll go and ask the DJ, by now just what will she say, if they all try coming onto her,"_

"_Don't they know it's never going to work?"_

An older guy that must've been in his thirties came up, swaying and his words slurred so much that Eden could hardly under stand him. He put down the second beer he was carrying and sat down in the other chair. Out of good measure, Eden smiled and thanked him, but said she wasn't a drinker.

"_They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her, as they all try coming onto her,_

"_This time somebody's getting' hurt"_

The man grabbed Eden's hands and tried to raise her to her feet, "Come on, honey, let's dance." "Oh, no, I really just want to watch." _I really wanna watch! This is so flipping cool! Since when does badass Dante sing Nickleback!?_

"_Here comes the next contestant"_

Dante leaped off the stage and landed next to Eden and the drunken man. He had a death glare and nearly made the man fall over as he pushed him away from Eden.

"_Is that, your hand, on my girlfriend?"_

"_Is that your hand?_

"_I wish you do it again,_

"_I'll watch you leave here limping_

"_I wish you'd do it again_

"_I'll watch you leave here limping_

The man hurried away, afraid of Dante's wrath it would seem. Eden blinked twice, _G-Girlfriend?_

"_There goes the next contestant"_

Dante spun around and took Eden with him onto the stage again, grinning at her as he noticed in the lime light; she was blushing a bright red.

"_I even feel the ladies_

"_They're cool, but twice as crazy,_

"_Just as bad for coming onto her, don't they no it's never going to work?"_

"_Each time she bats an eyelash, somebody's grabbing her ass,_

"_Every one keeps coming onto her"_

A man in the audience whistled and called out to Eden, earning a deadly glare from Dante. He jumped off the stage, landing only a few strides from the guy.

"_Here comes the next contestant,"_

He walked over and grabbed the man by the collar, looking him dead in the eye.

"_Is that, your hand, on my girlfriend?_

"_Is that, your hand?_

"_I wish you'd do it again_

"_I'll watch you leave here limping,_

"_I wish you'd do it again_

"_I'll watch you leave here limping,"_

He dropped the man back in his chair, grinning at the man's startled face.

"_There goes the next contestant."_

There was a long music solo and Dante came back on stage. Decided she looked stupid just standing there, Eden began to dance with the music. Dante watched her with a smile and tapped his thigh along with the beat and held the mic at his side.

"_I'm hating what she's wearing, everybody here keeps starring,_

"_Can't wait till they get what they deserve,_

"_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Dante walked over behind her while Eden had her eyes closed, when she raised her hand, he grabbed it and spun her around.

"_Here comes the next contestant"_

Eden blinked as he began to dance along with her, although he was using his only one hand while singing in the mic, he was a pretty good dancer.

"_Is that, your hand, on my girlfriend?_

"_Is that, your hand?_

"_I wish you'd do it again,_

"_I'll watch you leave here limping,_

"_I wish you'd do it again"_

As the music died to only Dante's singing, he spun her into him and she found herself pressed against his chest with his arm around her waist, smiling down at her.

"_There goes the next contestant."_

Everyone in the bar clapped, even Cid and Enzo at the bar. Dante nodded to acknowledge the applauding, but Eden bowed at the waist.

Dante put the mic back in place and was dragged off stage by Eden. She pulled him to an empty corner and shoved him on the wall, "What the hell are you thinking!?" she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, crossing his arms. "That…" she waved her hands around in front of her, "…did you set out to embarrass me!?"

Dante grinned, "Kinda," she crossed her arms. "And what the hell was with the 'girlfriend' crap!? I'm not your girlfriend!!" there was a long pause, Dante raised an eyebrow and had caught her transparent emerald eyes in his glass blue orbs.

He leaned forward so he was inches from her face, smiling the whole time, "Eden," she could feel her heart pounding in her rib cage like a frantic bird, _Oh, god…what have I done?_ she thought to herself. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_No! NO! Just say no! He's self-centered! Self-absorbed! Insensitive, and on top of it all, he's DANTE!! He can't have a freakin' girlfriend! He's a demon hunter! Say NO!_

Eden opened her mouth a couple times, trying to force out no, but when she finally made a sound, it was "Alright…" Dante grinned and closed the few inches between them and captured her lips gently.

Eden was shocked at first, but returned the kiss as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

He pulled away first, looking down at her, "Alright then," he held out his hand to the side, "Miss Hector." She grinned at him, bowing her head in thanks and walking forward, making sure he was close behind.

They both took a seat at the bar again, talking with each other about nothing of real importance, not noticing, (or in Dante's case _caring_) that Cid, Enzo, and other's in the bar were all watching them both, having seen the scene that Dante had taken Eden through.

* * *

"_**The Next Contestant"**_

_**Nickleback**_

**A/N: Not my best song-fic…--0. All I really wanted to do was make Dante sing something and to make Eden and him get together. I mashed the two together in this one chapter and got this. I may change the song or something later, but I just happened to be listening to this song while I was writing this chapter so…**

**And if anyone has a better idea for a song I'm open to suggestions! ;) **


	14. Lady's Offer

Chapter 14  
Lady's offer

Eden hummed the song on the jukebox that was playing as she scribbled notes down on her yellow pad. Most were things to buy at the store, others were calls Dante got during the day.

She was glade that she went out and bought herself clothes, because Dante was in dire need of a laundry day. Enzo was the unlucky fellow with that job. He stopped by to check up on him, and got two trash-bags full of clothes thrown at him, "Go get 'em washed!" Dante had ordered as he left, "I want them cleaned by the time I get back. White trash bag it dirty clothes, the black one is the one's that will need an extra run. Got them covered in blood," he waved on his way out.

Trigger rubbed up on her legs. "Awe, hungery baby?" she stroked him. She stood up, brushing her dark blue jeans, and pulling up her straps on her black sports top. Her skin was paler than she normally liked it to get, but she no longer had her back yard pool to tan at.

Maybe she'd ask Dante to take her to the beach or something. Maybe there was a local pool she could drag him to for her to tan at. She blinked as she poured some dry cat food into a bowl for Trigger. She imagined Dante and her at the pool, knowing him, she'd settle down to tan, and he'd splash her or tip her into the pool. If they went to the beach, she could just see him lifting her up and carrying her into the water with him.

She smiled, if only their relationship was that serious. So far, she'd only gotten a small kiss at a bar. Sure, she'd pecked him on the check before, but every time she did that, she couldn't help it. He was just being so kind, and sometimes he was just to down right hot!

It was like telling a starving dog they couldn't eat the t-bone steak right in front of it, and then leaving it there with out a leash or with out anything to stop it from having a taste.

She straightened and stretched her arms up to the ceiling. She smiled and walked about the room, looking to see what she could do to keep herself busy. She could sweep, but she already did that before lunch.

Maybe she could straighten Dante's desk, nope. He had made it clear that the top of his desk was fair play, but the drawers were off limits. What about the bedroom. Sleeping in there, she couldn't help but clean it. The dresser was straight, the closet was clean, and the floor was a walk able surface again. She even made the bed almost every day.

Alright, that left the bath room. She was walking into it, and sighed, remembering the state it was in. The tube had a ring around it, the shower had no curtain, and the tile walls that were once white looked grey and grimy. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up.

She found the cleaner she had bought, a rag, and a bucket. "Here we go," this was going to be fun…

* * *

Dante smiled as three demons sulked forward, "Having a party are we boys?" he clicked his tongue, "Sorry to be the crasher, but at least I brought the salad." He shot the first one a few times, then finished him off with his sword, "There, now that's a chef salad. Or is that Sloth?" he smiled to himself as he finished off the others.

"There, no need to thank me," he turned and whistled to himself. "You seem happy," a voice said from the shadows. Dante pulled his gun and pointed it down the alley.

It was Lady. She smiled and stepped forward, "So, the infamous Lady returns," Dante chuckled, "What brings you here?" he spun Ivory around on his finger, tapping it on his shoulder.

Lady shrugged, "I heard there was some more demon activity. I wanted to check it out."

Dante smiled, "Sorry, I got everything running smoothly here. Go play somewhere else." He turned, waving over his shoulder. "Dante," Lady called, "I heard about Halor." Dante halted dead in his tracks. What else had she heard? About Eden?

"What do you care?" he asked. Lady walked forward, "I want to help you."

"What do you have to gain?" he turned around with a smile on his face, looking at her. She didn't look much different from before. She still had that little outfit on that could make most men drool, but he didn't fall for it as quickly as most men.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I just would feel better." "Feel better?" he raised an eyebrow, "Knowing I lend a hand in the killing of a demon," she said with a smile. "Business slow for you, Lady?" he chuckled to himself. "Also," she walked forward a bit, "I was hoping…to start over with you."

Dante's smiled died, "Sorry not interested." _So, she does have something to gain…_ Lady blinked, "Why?" Dante turned and shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Is it someone else!?" Lady called.

Dante turned and smiled, "Yep," he liked to see Lady bewildered, "I'm dating someone else." He turned and began to walk away.

"WHO!?" Lady called. Dante smiled to himself, leaping onto a fire escape, scaling a building, and running off. "DANTE!!!" he heard Lady scream after him. He smiled, _I like having a girlfriend so far…especially one like Eden. It's easier to turn down other girls._

He couldn't wait to get home. He had a gift for Eden, and he wanted to see her reaction. He smiled to himself, who would've thought Dante could be so taken with one girl?


	15. Missing You

Chapter 15

Missing You

"Few!" Eden whipped her brow, "Done." she looked around, proud of herself. She had cleaned the tub, the walls, and the sink. True, she didn't make much of a difference, but for Dante's house, this was a big improvement.

She looked around and then yawned. "Maybe I can catch a nap before Dante comes home…" she walked out of the bathroom and into the main office. She went over to the large couch and flopped down, snuggling into the cushions and sighing softly.

Trigger jumped up, fumbling at first as his back foot slipped off, but found his way up and curled into a ball up against her stomach.

Eden smiled as she looked at the little kitten and scratched behind his ear, earning his purrs to start. She feel asleep fast, Trigger in a tight ball next to her, one paw hanging over the side and his fuzzy tail draped over his nose.

* * *

Dante opened the door and walked in slowly, noticing that the office didn't seem as lively as normal since Eden had moved in. He looked around, looking from the open door to the bedroom, to the desk, to the door to the bathroom.

He looked over to the small lounging area, and felt his heart leap into his throat. On the couch was what looked like the cross necklace that Eden always wore. "Eden!?" he yelled. No answer.

Where was she!? He began to run around, looking in everyplace he could think of, but not finding even a trace of the girl. "EDEN!!!" he yelled.

His answer was slightly promising; a small mew came from inside his desk. He hurried over to it, ripping the bottom drawer open and out sprang Trigger, latching onto him like a scared child would a parent. "Trigger!" he exclaimed, "What the hell happened!?"

As if to answer Dante, Trigger did a small side flip around and sprang towards the door. He slid to a halt and put his front paws on it, scratching and meowing loudly.

Not knowing if he had to go outside for his "business" or if he really knew were Eden was, Dante opened the door. He watched as the cat bounded down the street, weaving through the streets.

Dante pulled Agni & Rudra from his weapons display and Cerbrus, adding them to his twin guns, and Rebellion. He was ready to kill anyone who dared to touch Eden. He charged after Trigger, finding the cat faster than him by some miracle.

Trigger stopped for a moment, sniffing at the ground, then flicking his tail. He walked about, nose to the ground, then sat down, thumping his tail on the ground.

Dante was both annoyed and baffled, "Where's Eden!?" he snapped. Trigger didn't move, but continued to stare at him with his big eyes. "Where's Eden!? Oh, never mind!" he ruffled his hair, "You're a cat! How could I think you could led me to her!?" He cursed himself; _It's just a stupid cat! Sure ain't no Lassie!_

Trigger gave him a sharp hiss, making him look again. He was sitting on a man-hole. Dante looked for a moment, "She's down there?"

As if sensing he didn't believe him, Trigger stood up, clawing the edges of the man-hole, and then catching a small gold hoop earring in his mouth. He trotted over and placed it at Dante's feet, looking up again, swaying his tail slowly.

Dante couldn't believe that his most help he ever had was coming from a cat. He shoved the earring in his pocket, used Rebellion to peal the man-hole-cover off, and then picked Trigger up.

"No clawing me," he warned as he placed the cat on his shoulder. He leaped down, landing knee deep in sewage water. It was cleaner than the pipes at the mansion, seeing as it was mostly run-off water from rain or someone washing a car, but there was trash, rats and other such things, making it smell and the darkness made seeing almost impossible.

Almost…Dante's wrath and need for finding Eden was making him border the line of his transformation. He sloshed through the water; wrinkling his nose and feeling Trigger shake and dig his claws into his shoulder, not wanting to fall into the water below.

Dante was thinking about how Aaron must like sewage drains, or he finds it easier to catch Eden when he uses them as an escape route. Dante dragged his legs throw the brownish water, looking around corners in the dim safety lights for any sign of life.

Right now, he'd even welcome a demon. That would give him a hint he was in the right place. Instead, he was following the word (or mews) of a cat and a hunch.

_I must be reeeaallly desperate, _he thought to himself as he went on through the pipes.

He kept going on faint scents that reminded him of Eden until he reached a dead end. He had learned from Eden that almost nothing was really a dead end, and pulled his guns.

If it really was a wall, he'd just chip it up a bit, and scare the hell out of Trigger, but if it was a secret passage, it would be totaled. Fifty-fifty chance he was right. And being Dante, the odds were in his favor.

He fired rapidly and as predicted, Trigger through a fit, digging his claws deeply into Dante's shoulder and all the hair on the back of his neck going straight up. When the smoke cleared, Dante was pleased with the results.

There was a dark passage before him, and the water was flowing from his feet into it, letting him know that there was a small drop.

He looked to his shoulder to see that Trigger was wide eyed and a big ball of fur, his tail straight up and twitching, all fuzzy like he had been run through the drier. Dante chuckled, "You'll get use to it. Now," he walked forward, stepping into the passage and walking forward for a bit, before starting to sprint his way through the hall, "Let's go find your mama."


	16. Chamber of Regret

Chapter 16

The Chamber of Regret

It was when Trigger mewed that Dante knew to stop. The cat had found something else. Brave enough to jump off Dante's shoulder now that they had left the water behind them, he trotted over to the side of the wall and sniffed at something on the ground.

Learning fast that this cat was smarter than most, Dante walked over to investigate what the little kitten had found. He knelt next to him and put his hand on his knee, looking hard to make out what looked like strange oil. He dipped his two fingers in it, and brought it up to his nose.

The sickening feeling came faster than he could've imagined, he had to turn his head away and gag. It was blood, but not Eden's. It was human though. A child's blood.

No doubt Aaron was the one that was leading children to their doom. Though Dante found it hard to believe the demon would use candy or toys. More than likely, he promised them what ever they desired. To be strong, to be beautiful, who knows.

Dante could tell this was fresh blood, it was still warm. He looked at Trigger, "Come on, buddy. Let's find Eden." He picked up the cat after whipping his fingers on his pants.

Trigger went back up to his shoulder, looking like a hawk ahead of them. Dante didn't know what to make of the cat, but it was either smarter than the average bear, (or cat in this case) or it wasn't normal.

Still, he was to busy looking for Eden to care. He kept walking forward, his boots clanging on the stone floor.

He came to a dome like area, it seems that all the catacombs lead to this place. It was dark, and all Dante could make out was that it must've been the size of a small base ball diamond. He stepped out of the passage an into the dome, and all at once, the cracks in the floor shot up blue flames and jetted around the room.

Torches lit themselves as the flames past, all the flames met in the middle, becoming a tall tower and then dieing down. The light of the torches were brighter than Dante's eyes had adjusted to, so he blinked a few times before walking forward.

Once again, poor Trigger was all pins and needles, and was letting out small growls as Dante neared the center were the flame tower had been.

Something inside him was afraid, and another part was fascinated. Once he had reached the center, he didn't know what to feel. On the floor was what looked like a door, maybe a hatch to another passage way.

He knelt down and touched the handle, which was carved to look like a dragon's neck and it popped open, steam and mist hissing out from around it. Dante grasped it again, and yanked it open.

He looked down inside, and as it cleared, he wished he had never opened it at all. Trigger jumped into it, but Dante was more hesitant. Still, swallowing his own feeling, he threw himself into the chamber.

Once in, he felt a shiver go up his spine. This place was forbidden to him, to anyone like him. So why was he here? He walked about; looking shyly at the statues of angels and crosses, and the walls had writings in forgotten texts of bible quotes, prophecies, and sealing.

He wanted so badly to leave. He walked on through the halls until he came to a door. It was made of stone, like you would find in an Egyptian Tomb, and Dante could here voices in his ears. They were warning him off, threatening him, even in their small whispers.

It was Trigger clawing at the stone that made Dante take a breath to steady himself. For the first time in a long time, Dante felt a little scared, and exposed. In a place like this, he was vulnerable.

He walked forward to the stone doors, took in a shaky breath, and then braced his hands on the door. He gritted his teeth, and then threw everything he had into it. The doors flung open, and with a loud BANG, they stopped, kicking up dust in Dante's view.

He stepped in, following a bounding Trigger, and felt a wave of release. This place seemed to be more inviting then the halls.

He walked in a few more feet, and then froze. He watched Trigger bound straight for her, but he was torn between falling to his knees and crying, or screaming in anger. Lying on a stone table, covered in a white see-through sheet, was Eden.

She was dressed in what looked like a skin tight blue sacrificing dress from the middle-ages, and her hair was fanned out over the edge of the table. She wasn't moving, Dante couldn't even see her breathing.

Her hands were folded on her stomach, and she had a small neck pillow. He staggered forward, watching Trigger jump up next to her, meowing desperately, as if trying to wake her.

Dante stopped beside her, wanting to tear the sheet away and shake her awake, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked up at the statue that towered over her. It looked like Hector, though he was dressed in battle armor, and had a sword in each hand no doubt the swords that Dante had, Demitri and Fawn. Dante felt like crying, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He looked down at Eden again, her face was pale, and Dante noticed someone had put make-up on her. Light purple eye-shadow, a bit of blush, and she had light lip-stick.

He felt a light rage flicker inside of him; Aaron was a sick man to do that while she was like this. He didn't even know if he did it before or after she died!

Trigger seemed to sense that Dante was upset. He slipped over to him and rubbed his head on the back of Dante's hand, purring slightly. Dante patted his head and then reached over and touched Eden's check lightly.

"How did you get here?" a voice said from behind. Dante knew it at once, and he felt everything give way to his anger. He pulled his guns, gritting his teeth and spinning around, firing in blind rage.

When he stopped, Aaron was backed against a wall, his head back and his eyes blank. In a few seconds, he had regained himself and grinned at Dante, laughing psychotically, "Did you forget?" he mused, "I'm immortal."

"You're not immortal," Dante hissed, his voice empty of emotion, "You're just a sick son of a bitch hiding behind power that you can't control."

"What makes you think I can't control _my_ power?" Aaron's eyes narrowed, his face angered by Dante putting him down. Dante still held his guns at him, ready to fire, "You have to feed on the innocence of children to keep that _beast_ inside you at bay, or it would eat you alive. Starting with your soul, devouring it slowly, bit by bit, making you feel every part of it," he watched Aaron's eyes turn fearful, "Then it would feed on you organs and then your blood, then your flesh. To keep its hunger quenched, you feed on innocent children. You devour them to keep the demon full, so it won't eat _you_."

Dante let an amused grin flicker on his lips, but then it was gone, "If you could control it, you'd be able to tell _it_ what to do, not it telling _you_ what to do."

"What makes you think it's telling me what to do!?" Aaron snapped. "Come on," Dante chuckled, "You wanted to take over the world, right? Why stop to snack? If you could take over the world, you'd have done it by now. Or at least tried."

Dante let Ivory drop, "It's been almost six months since you gained that power, and you haven't even attempted to make your move. You had to stock up first. So you could even try, you needed to feed that little monster you think is your power."

Aaron's fist was tightening, "If you could control it, you would've killed me the moment you saw me. If you could control it, you would've killed me in that cellar back at the Hector mansion," Dante chuckled, "But you can't."

"You are a fool to think I can't kill you!" Aaron yelled, "I should kill you after the insults you have thrown at me, Son of Sparda!"

"Insults suit you," Dante sighed, "You're not good enough for complements."

Aaron let out a sound like a growl mixed with a scream, and charged Dante. Dante pulled Rebellion, stabbing Aaron threw-and-threw, the point of his blade glowing in the red blood of Aaron.

Aaron let out a deafening sound, like an animal cry, and slid himself from Dante's blade. Blood pooled on the floor, and Aaron was staggering back, as if to retreat until his body healed itself.

Dante wasn't about to give him a break. He pulled Agni and Rudra, charging him and slicing at him. Aaron managed to dodge, his face oozing and changing, becoming less and less human.

"You can't even keep the mortal image any longer, can you!?" Dante hissed, "You can't control it! You never could! You're just a stupid little man fooling yourself into believing you're stronger than you are!!" Dante was able to cut down into Aaron's arm before he jumped up onto a wall, just out of his reach, latching onto it like a spider.

"Speak for yourself," Aaron's voice was raspy, mixing with a deep, demented voice, his teeth turning jagged and unnatural, "You couldn't even protect the girl. A simple human girl, who trusted you who you let her fall to her demise."

Dante felt himself freeze, taking in the words that he was hearing. _It is my fault…_ he thought, _It's my fault Eden's dead…I couldn't protect her. I shouldn't have left her alone. I should've…_

Dante snapped awake when he noticed that Aaron had flung himself at him. He raised his swords just in time to stop most of the blow, but Aaron was still able to slice his chest. It hissed and sizzled with demon venom that Aaron's deformed hand produced.

Dante gritted his teeth to hold back the cry that was in his throat. He was able to force Aaron back from him, panting as the venom began to run its course threw his body.

He shook his head to be rid of the fog that was in his eyes, and paid attention to the battle. He couldn't let Aaron get to him; he wanted him to become lost in thought. He wanted to distract him so he had a chance to attack.

Aaron's laugh was like a hyena, animal like and hissing. "You are the fool," he said, "You could be the one to take over the world. You could be the one to bring the human race to its knees. But no, you take the path of Sparda, of Hector," he laughed again, "You protect the weak and un-loyal humans. You enter-twine you life with theirs, try to be like them. You hide in an illusion, the illusion of humanity. Isn't that right, Dante? You long for humanity, right?"

Dante charged him, managing even in his slow state to nick Aaron's side. Still, Aaron taunted him. "If you were stronger, maybe you could've saved your little girl. Maybe you could've stopped her doom," he laughed, and Dante couldn't find where it was coming from.

He turned about, listening to the echoes of Aaron's laugh to find the source, "Who knows," Aaron chanted, "Maybe you could've saved your mother from the same fate that will befall Eden Hector."

Dante's eyes widened and he spun around to see Aaron standing behind the stone table, holding a black bladed dagger over Eden's body.

"No!" Dante dashed forward, as Aaron raised the dagger, "If I can't have the power of Sparda," he stated, "I'll have the power of Hector!"

Half way there, Dante felt every part of him change. Any and all of the illusion of his mortality melted away, and he changed into his "Devil Trigger" form in mid-stride. This shocked Aaron long enough for Dante to strike and take him down. He used Rebellion to cut off Aaron's hand that was holding the dagger, blood stained the white sheets that covered Eden.

In his blind rage, Dante began to slice at Aaron. He stopped when Aaron disappeared once more, with an echo of words, "I will kill you, Son of Sparda! Mark my words! I _shall kill you_, and that _wench_ Eden!"

Dante took in panicked breaths, then let out a load roaring scream in his anger. After he had regained some control, he turned back to Eden. Still in his Devil Trigger, he watched her for a while.

Then he noticed he was missing someone. He looked around, looking behind the statue and in some corners, then seeing a small ball of light tan fur under the stone table. Dante knelt down, moving some of the cloth out of his way, and meeting the eyes of the small animal.

Trigger blinked twice, and then mewed softly. It didn't look afraid of him, just what had gone on around him in such a sort period of time.

Dante reached out his hand and the kitten climbed up and onto his shoulder. He stood once again and looked at Eden. He couldn't stand to see her here, all alone. He moved the sheet from her face, and then threw it off her all together.

What was he going to do with her body? Have a funeral? He knew it would be best, maybe burry her on the grounds of her mansion. He betted that's what they were under right now, seeing as this was Hector's tomb, as it would seemed.

He reached to pick her up, and Trigger jumped off his shoulder, landing with a THUMP on her chest. All at once, Eden jack-knifed up, sending Trigger flying to her feet with a loud meow.

She took in rapid breaths, reaching up and touching her brow, leaving Dante baffled. _She as alive!? How?_ he thought.

"Eden?" he said slowly. Eden looked over, then screamed "DEMON!!" and fell off the table and onto the floor. She scrambled to her bear feet and looked at him in horror.

"Eden!" Dante remembered he was in his Devil form, "Eden, please, it's me," he said slowly, raising his hands to her. Trigger was sitting on the stone table, rapping his tail around his paws, and mewing at her.

Eden blinked rapidly, and then began to step forward, her eyes narrowed as she recognized the voice, "D-Dante?" she said warily. Dante nodded, "It's me, honest to god, it's me," he said slowly, not wanting to scare her further.

She walked around the table, looking over him, "Guess I should've expected this…" she reached out and touched his chest, her hand shaking, "I…well…" she didn't know what to say. Still, in a slow, liquid like way, Dante changed back, his red and black body turning back to his tan skin and his regular attire.

She smiled, then looked up at him, "Okay…this is going to take me a lot longer to get use to than the whole 'healing yourself' thing." Dante smiled, laughed weakly with her.

Trigger seemed to realize he did a good job, and mewed at them. Eden looked away from Dante, and then picked up the kitten, "Awe, did you help him find me?" she rubbed nosed with the kitten, and Trigger licked her nose.

She giggled and hugged him, "That's my little boy!"

She turned around; smiling at Dante who smiled back, then Eden noticed something off in his eyes, "Dante? Are you—" before she could finish, she had to drop Trigger to grab him as he fell forward onto her.


	17. Venom

Chapter 17

Venom

"Dante!!" Eden cried as she sank to the floor with Dante in her arms. His eyes rolled back and he was sweating badly. She brushed his sweat soaked bangs from his brow, "Dante! Dante! Wake up! Come on! What's wrong!?" she was franticly trying to wake him.

She looked over his body and noticed the scratch, more like a scar that was trying to heal itself. She didn't know if that was the cause of his problems, but she had a pretty good idea.

Dante managed to moan, "Venom…" before he took in a breath. "Venom?" she repeated, and then he tried to move. He didn't succeed, falling to the side with a thud. Eden moved franticly to pull him back onto her lap, "Dante! What's wrong with you!? What happened!?" _How am I suppose to save you if I don't know what's freakin' wrong!!_

Dante moaned and moved his head a bit, unable to find words to speak. "Okay…uh…you're going to have ta walk," she moved and pulled his arm over her shoulder and struggled to her feet.

This time, Dante couldn't help putting all his weight on her. Eden struggled to keep them both up as Trigger bounded about them, meowing as if to ask what was wrong. "Okay, Trigger," she rasped, "We got to get daddy home, lead me to the exit, sweetie." Trigger flipped around and trotted through the door that Dante had entered in.

As soon as they had left the chamber, the doors rolled themselves shut, making Eden jump, "Great," she sighed, "Freaky doors, freaky chamber…what now?" she looked around, "Never mind."

She struggled to drag Dante down the lines of halls. He looked distressed, and was panting like something was bothering him. Eden stopped a few times to catch her breath, and talked to him a bit. It seemed to calm him, but she knew that this wasn't normal for Dante, he usually bounced right back from wounds, but here he was nearly dieing in her arms.

Trigger stopped at a small circle like area. He sat down right in the middle, and looked at them. Eden got Dante over to were the kitten was sitting, then looked up at the light coming from above, "Great…" she breathed, "How do we get up there!?"

Trigger stood up, backed away, and Eden saw the blue stone he had been sitting on. The kitten backed up slowly, took a pouncing position, his rear end wiggling before he jumped up and landed his front paws on the stone, making it sink down and the platform they were sitting on turned blue and rose up.

Eden was surprised at first and set her foot out in front of her to catch herself as the platform rose up. Once it settled in the dome area, Trigger led the way down the same hall Dante and him had taken earlier.

Not knowing what lay ahead, Eden followed her cat that so far, hadn't led her wrong.

* * *

"You're kidding…" she breathed, looking at the path before her. Not only did the stench give it away, but the flood of water that spilled over also did. She felt Dante shift, as if trying again to stand on his own, but failing again.

Eden looked at Trigger, who had climbed up onto her head, his paws buried in her hair, "This is the way you came?" she raised her eyes to try and see the cat, but of course couldn't.

She looked down the pipe, "There has to be another way," she sighed. Trigger seemed to notice what she wanted and jumped down. The water was paw deep, and he walked like in high-step down another hall that they passed. "Wait, Trigger! Hold up!" she did her best to turn Dante around.

Dante seemed to be able to walk a bit, and was struggling to regain a conscious state. They walked down a dark corridor, and Eden could no longer see Trigger. "Trigger? Trigger, where'd you go?" she called.

No answer. "Great," she sighed, "I'm stuck in a dark hallway with a sick guy, and my guide just disappeared…" _Things just keep getting better and better…_ Dante groaned suddenly, and Eden snapped her head to him, "Dante?" Dante was able to move his head a bit, able to meet her eyes after an effort.

Eden felt a wave of pity and sadness wash over her, his beautiful glass-ice eyes were so weak, so hurting that it made her want to just hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright.

"Dante," she went to her knees, even in the faint light, she could see him, barely though, "Are you okay?" she leaned him on the wall, and he continued to look at her, "Y-You have to go…" he rasped. "What?" "Get out…" he turned his head away.

"Are you telling me to leave you!?" she snapped. He closed his eyes, not looking at her. "No!" she straightened in front of him, making him snap his eyes open, "There is no way in _hell_ I am going to leave you! Ever!!" her face was stern, and angry, _How could he ever think I would leave him!!_ Dante's eyes glared at her, "You have to go!" his voice was raspy, "Get out…before Aaron finds you…"

"And what's gonna happen if he finds you?!" she pointed out, "I'm not leaving you, Dante! I don't care what happens! I'm gonna be here with you!" she came in close so that you could hardly stick a pencil between their noses, "So get use to it!"

Dante smiled at her, but he didn't say anything. Eden smiled, then leaned in slowly and kissed his lips, "I love you, you ass…"

When she looked at Dante, he had the strangest look in his eye, something she had never seen there before. But the smile still stayed. "Dante!! Dante!!" she heard some one calling. Dante's smile faded, "Enzo…" he rasped.

"Enzo!!" Eden stood up and cried, "Enzo!! Enzo hurry!! Dante's hurt!!" "Hurt!?" Enzo's chubby form appeared with a flash light, behind him was Cid. "Dear Lord," Cid said, "What have you kids gotten yourselves into?"

Eden was never happier to see the pair, and to prove it, she flung her arms around Cid, (avoiding contact with the perverted Italian), "Oh, thank God! Please hurry! Dante's poisoned!!"

Cid helped Dante to his feet, then put his arm over his shoulder, having an easier time than Eden did as they walked down the catacombs, back to the entrance that Eden wished she never saw.

Cid handed Dante off to Enzo as he climbed out first, then they pulled him up. Dante groaned and even with his weak voice, he snapped at them for his treatment. Cid laid Dante on the ground before helping Eden and Trigger out. Trigger on Eden's shoulder.

Once Eden was standing on the grassy ground, she looked about. Night had fallen, and she recognized the view almost instantly. This was her mansion grounds. Before her was the scorched debris of her house, and the burned trees that was once her orchard. She felt like crying. This was her home, or what was left of it.

The large iron fence still covered all twenty acres of her home, though that was just this part of it. Cid picked Dante up again, and they started to walk off.

Eden lagged behind, shifting through the remains of her house, hoping to salvage something. Nothing, nothing at all was left in one piece. She did find one thing. Her mother's jewelry box. It was charred, and looked horrible, the gold designs were gone, and the once white wood was now a charcoal black. She opened it and it still played it's melody, barely. Inside, though the red velvet was ruined, her mother's jewelry was unharmed.

She smiled to herself, closing the box and taking it with her, picking up Trigger as she jogged after her friends.

_You think she'll be alright?_ A young woman's voice said.

_I think she'll be alright. After all, he is the son of Sparda._ A deep, yet soothing man's voice said, with a rather cheerful tone.

_What will happen to her?_ The woman said.

_I don't know. _He said.

_What about Hector, does he know?_ She asked him.

_No, _he sighed,_ all we can do is…hope…_

_Hope,_ she sighed, and smiled, _I don't need to hope. I know she'll be alright…like you said; he is the son of Sparda._

_Then why ask me?_ He said, rather amused.

_Because I like messing with ya!_ She laughed.

_Oh, Fay…_ he shook his head, _Now I see were Eden gets it…_

The woman giggled, as they watched from the shelter of the trees, before turning, taking each other's hands and disappearing into the night, as if they were never there, never existed.


	18. Prizes

Chapter 18

Prizes

Dante woke up with to a swirling room, and his whole body felt like he had been hit by two freight-trains in a head on collision. He sat up, cringing and feeling the ache of his body.

"Damn…" he whispered to himself, "…what the fuck happened to me?" "Try being poisoned by a demon with a grudge," that annoying voice was the last thing he wanted to hear.

He looked over and glared at the chubby Italian man. "Enzo…" he groaned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you," he threw a bottle of Tylenol, "Take two, call me in the morning," he joked. Dante looked at the bottle, "You'd never make it in medical school," he popped two pills.

"Ah," Enzo waved him off, "You are such an ass. After all I did for you!" Dante raised an eyebrow, "Where's Eden?" he said as he ruffled his hair, _I need a shower…hope she's not in there…hmm…maybe we could share…_

"Eden?" Enzo raised an eyebrow, "Who's Eden?" Dante blinked twice, then looked up, "Are you that stupid?" he asked. Enzo crossed his arms, "Look, man, I don't have any idea who you're talking about, I never heard of any 'Eden'."

Dante's eyes widened in horror, "What the hell are you saying!? I dreamed everything!?" Enzo backed up, "Easy man, maybe that venom had some weird after effect. You were out for at least three days."

Dante gritted his teeth, then looked at his hands, _did I dream everything? What the fuck was with that?! Everything seemed so…real…it's not fair. What the hell do they want from me! This isn't fair!! _

"Look, Dante," Enzo stepped forward, "Maybe you should see a doctor?" Dante glared at him from in between his fingers, "Are you insane or on drugs?"

"Right, sorry, forgot your thing with doctors…" he raised his hands in defense, "I'm not going to say it, but dude, you may need one…"

"You know," Dante looked at him, his eyes deadly, "That makes absolutely no sense, because you just fucking SAID IT!!" he lunged at him. "Oh shit!" Enzo dodged and ran around in circles, trying to avoid him, "Come on, Dante! Calm down! Don't get so worked up!" he begged while cowering behind what ever Dante didn't throw at him.

"Dante! Come on!" Enzo tried to make a break for the door, but Dante tackled him, putting him in a chocker hold, "D-Dante! Can't breathe!!" Enzo gasped.

"Good!" Dante hissed, his voice playful as he loosened his grip a bit, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!!"

"Hey!" a third voice joined in, "What the hell is going on in here!?" the front door was open, and Trigger bounded forward with a happy mew. Dante looked up at the woman that had entered, she wore a blue sports top and a mini-skirt with strappy sandals, her hair in a side pony-tail, hands on her hips with a grocery bag in each and her transparent green eyes angered.

"Eden!" Enzo smiled, "Thank god! Get him off me!" Dante glared at him, "I'm so going to kill you now," he threatened.

"If _anyone's_ going to kill _anyone_," Eden butted in, "_I'm_ going to kill _you_," she pointed at Dante, "For getting up before you've recovered! Get back on that couch you dunce!" she walked up, placing the groceries that she had in her hands on the floor. "Move it!" she snapped.

Dante stood up, glaring at Enzo, "You're a bad liar, Enzo," he snapped. Enzo placed his hat back on his head, "You believed me."

Eden walked over and took Dante's arm, "What are you two talking about?"

Enzo scratched the point of his nose, "I fooled him! He thought he dreamed ya up!" Eden raised an eyebrow, "You did, did you?" she smiled, making Enzo laugh harder, "Yeppers!"

WACK!! Eden hit him in the head with a broom, "You idiot!! He just woke up after being out for three days and you start by giving him a hard time!?!" she shouted at him. Enzo rubbed the back of his head, "Ow…"

Dante snickered, "And you!!" Eden spun around, "I sure as God hope that he threw himself at you first, and you didn't start a brawl in your state!!" Dante tried to look innocent, "Yes mommy, Enzo hit me, so I hit him back."

Eden put her hands on her hips, "You have a smart mouth!! I hope I never have a son with such an attitude!"

Enzo chuckled, "If you have kids with him," he smiled, "I'd expect them to be born with a bloodlust and in serious need of attitude ajustments, especially from you two…" he stopped, seeing Eden and Dante both glaring at him.

"OUT!!!" they both shouted at once, pointing to the door in union. Enzo jumped to his feet and dashed out.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Don't ever ask me why I keep him around. So far, I haven't found a reason," he flopped down on the couch, spreading his arms out over the back, "And trust me, I've looked."

Eden smiled putting the plastic bags on the desk, "Well, I got you this," she put a bottle of medicine on the desk, "It's supposed to help types of after effects of venom bites and such, and…" Dante got up while she shifted through her load and looked at the back of the bottle. "This is for snake bites," he pointed out. Eden looked up at him, "So?"

"I wasn't _bit_," he smiled, "I was _scratched_ by a psychotic demon who thinks he can be the next…well…" he rolled his eyes, shaking the bottle, "He thinks he can be a lot of things. This won't help me," he put it back on the desk and stalked over to the couch.

Eden picked it up and frowned at him, "How do you know if you never tried it?" He slumped back into his same position, "Okay, now you really sound like my mother." "No," Eden pressed, "I sound like someone who cares about you." She threw it at him, "Come on, the worst thing that can happen is it doesn't work. I doubt pain reliving drugs have any effect on _you_," she rolled her eyes.

Dante sighed and looked at the directions on the back. Eden went back to digging through the bag, "Lets see," she put a bag of cat-nip toys on the desk. Dante squinted and got up, "How the hell are these gonna help!?"

"Idiot!" she snatched them away, opened the bag and throwing a green mouse across the room and Trigger pounced it, rolling on his back and tossing it up in the air, "That's for Trigger!"

Dante blinked, "You got me pills and the cat gets toys!?! That's…" he looked at her, "That's cold, Eden!" "Oh," she rolled her eyes, "Stop whining," she reached into the bag and pulled out a black paper bag and handed it to him, "I got something for you too. A get well gift," she smiled.

Dante raised and eyebrow, taking the bag and opening it. "I stopped by Rick's shop. He said to 'wish you well.'" She smiled as Dante's eyes lit up like a kid a Christmas. He pulled out a hand gun that had three barrels, and must've been as long as his forearm.

"Wow," he breathed, "It's great!" "Yeah well, I'm glad you like it," she pointed to it, "Put a good dent in my savings." Dante looked at her, "You bought this with your money?" "Did you think I would buy you a gift with _your_ money?" she smiled, "It cost _over_ how much you spent on me at the mall though. Plus the ammunition."

Dante looked over it again and smiled, then leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Eden."

Eden smiled shyly, "Well, you're welcome," she picked up the bags, "I got some _real_ food, by the way. Not Chinese take out or Pizza,"

Dante smiled as he put the gun with the others along the wall, "Where you going to cook it? I don't exactly pride myself in a standard home."

"I noticed that," she came out with two TV dinners, "But I noticed the microwave." Dante chuckled, "That doesn't count as a _real_ dinner." "And Chinese food at your desk doesn't count as a date," she smirked, "At least this way," she put the TV dinners on his desk, reaching into her other bag and waving two long stick red candles at him, "We can make it look like a date."

He grinned, "Oh, really?" "Sure," she smiled, "But there's a condition." Dante raised an eyebrow, "_You_ have to dress up," she smiled. Dante blinked, "What?"

* * *

Dante tugged on his red vest. He had gotten this outfit a while back, but he never thought about wearing it until Eden put a dress code on their "date". _How does TV dinners by candle light count as a date? _he thought.

Still, he looked in the mirror. The red pants and black long sleeved shirt under the vest made him look a bit menacing. He snickered, thinking about just how much she really wanted to make him dress up, he was sure there were other parts of his closet he hadn't reached yet.

At this rate, he was scared to find out himself. He had already found what looked like a lamp-shade and a toga in the back, _I really need to stop letting Enzo take me out drinking…_ he sighed.

He fixed the vest again, then cracked the door, "Is it safe to come out, Eden?" he said. "Alright," she said bubbly, "Come out!"

He opened the door all the way and nearly fell back. _This_ was not a TV dinner date…she had almost _remodeled_ the entire office!! The desk was pushed back, a folding table set up, with a black table-cloth, the candles she had bought, and what looked like lobster on the table.

"What…the…hell?" he blinked. Eden giggled, "You'll be surprised what Cid can cook," she smiled, "You look nice. See? I knew you could do it." Dante dared to look at her. She was wearing a floor long white dress with the back cut out, showing her sides as well and barely covered her hips.

The back had crossing straps and around her waist was a blue sash that hung at her hip. She had her hair curled, some hung over her shoulder, the rest hung down her back. Dante cleared his throat, "You don't look…bad neither."

Eden smiled weakly, "Well…you'll be surprised what a girl can do with a curling iron." Dante smiled, "I thought you slipped out somewhere while I was trying to find something that looked…dressy…" he looked over himself.

Eden sighed, "You still look like you're a demon hunter that has an attitude problem," Dante frowned, "But I guess that's part of the package," she laughed, grabbing his arm, "Come on! I'm not going to let anything ruin tonight."

Dante was dragged over to the table and then she let go, smiling, "'Kay, we got lobster, shrimp, some sweet peas, and…" she reached across the table and held up a bottle, "Cid dug me up some of his fancy red wine."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "How much did you bribe him with?" he took the bottle, looking at the label of the expensive whine. "Can't you just once believe that some one is doing something kind for you?"

Dante put the wine on the table and held up a finger, "There is two reasons why someone wants to be kind to me," he smiled, "One, they want something, two…" he got a devilish grin, "They _really_ want something."

Eden punched his shoulder playfully, "You perverted bastard! I didn't pay Cid a dime." "Then what _did_ you pay him with?" Dante smiled. Eden's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Dante!! What do you think I am!?" she snapped.

Dante smiled, then laughed, "Just a joke," he picked up the wine again, "I'm surprised Cid parted with this one. So," he put it down and pulled out her chair, bowing, "Miss Hector," he smiled widely.

Eden smiled, bowing her head, giggling, "Such a gentleman." Dante looked proud as he pushed her in and then sat down with her. They began to dine and talk about things that went on while Dante was out.

Dante kept doing everything in his power to keep the conversation from spilling over to Aaron. He wasn't going to let that psychopath ruin his date with Eden. So, he asked about her family again.

They had got into the habit of talking more of the past, and it seemed to be easier now. "Oh," she smiled, "I haven't even told you my parent's names yet. I know yours, you don't know mine!" she smiled.

Dante blinked, he never really thought about it, "Well?" Eden smiled, "My dad was Damonic Hector, and my mom was Fay Hector."

_Fay_ was the last name that was left without a person on the gun Dante had found in the secret room in the Hector mansion, the one engraved in gold.

"You said you had a brother?" he said. "Yep," she smiled, "My older brother, Seth." "What happened to him?" Dante popped a shrimp into his mouth as he awaited her answer.

Eden was quiet for a moment, then smiled, "To tell the truth," she shook her head, "I don't remember. I know my dad died from being sick, but my brother," she sighed, "I really don't know. He just…disappeared after dad passed away. I was to little to remember much. I hardly remember him."

Dante nodded, not touching the subject anymore.

As it grew closer to midnight, the "date" began to draw to a close. Enzo would get to clean up everything in the morning, Eden's punishment for him for his little game with Dante earlier.

Dante smiled as she stood up with him, "So," he smiled, "What now?" She grinned, "Sorry, I don't usually kiss on the first date."

Dante smiled, "It's really our _second_ date." Eden looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged, "Oh well."

Dante put his hand over his heart, "Oh that hurts, Eden." Eden giggled, "Fine," she stood on her toes and pecked his check, "Be happy." She turned around and skipped away. "You tease!" he growled, running after her.

He chased her all around the office, during this time, Eden flung off her shoes and jumped over the couch, and Dante tripped twice over chairs and her shoes.

Finally, she was to out of breath to run anymore and let Dante grab her, lifting her up and flinging her over his shoulder, "I win," he chimed. She laughed, "Alright, fine. You win, now will you put me down?"

"Nope," Dante chuckled, "I want my prize first." Eden blushed, "Prize?" "I get a kiss, remember?" Dante pulled her around and looked at her. "Dante!" Eden blushed, "Nope, can't talk me out of it. You said I win, I get a prize. So there," he grinned.

"Whatever," she sighed, "One kiss, fair?" "For now," he smiled devilishly. "Don't push your luck, devil boy," she frowned. Dante shrugged, "With my job, I do that a lot."

"And look what it got you," she frowned. Dante blinked, then raised an eyebrow, "So far it got me you, is that so bad?" Eden punched his shoulder, "No, idiot! I mean that you keep putting yourself in deadly situations."

"That's no different than being with you," he rolled his shoulder, "Seeing as you like to hurt me just as much as the demons."

Eden pouted, then kissed him lightly, "Happy yet?" "Almost," Dante pressed his lips to her's before he could pull out of his arms.

For a split second, Eden was torn between slapping him and kissing him back. She gave in to her second thought. Dante grinned as she returned his kiss, enjoying the fact that he could make her give in.

He didn't expect her to punch him in the shoulder though. "I said one kiss," she smiled. Dante took in a breath through gritted teeth, "Y'know, you keep doing that you might just dislocate my shoulder," he set her on her feet and she grinned at him, "I bet I'll be lucky to bruise you."

Dante frowned, "You really don't know your strength." Eden raised an eyebrow. Dante smiled, "Remember when I first met you?" Eden blinked, "I think you surprised me on that one."

"I meant in the closet."

"Still, you surprised me."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I would have found you sooner, but that nice little nose-bleed you gave me kinda fogged my senses to the point were I had to do everything the old fashioned way."

Eden smiled, "Enie meanie, minie mo is the old fashioned way?" Dante was silent for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah."

Eden sighed, "Hopeless, completely hopeless." She smiled at him again, "Well, I know how to get you to listen then." Dante raised an eyebrow, "How?" Eden reached behind the stairs and pulled out the broom, "With this."

Dante raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright, you win this round." "Oh," Eden smiled putting the broom down, "What do I win then?"

Dante smiled, "Another kiss?" Eden shook her head, "No…I'm gonna save my prize for now…" she smiled. "Now then," she stood on her toes once more, kissed his lips, then smiled, "I'm gonna get the shower first."

Before Dante could protest or beat her there, she was in the bathroom. He dashed forward to try and keep the door open, but he heard the lock snap before he could, "Not fair, Eden."

"Who ever said I play fair?" she laughed. Dante chuckled, ruffling his hair and sinking into his desk chair, _Only in my life…_


	19. Deals Struck

Chapter 19

Deals Struck

Aaron paced the floor in the abandoned warehouse house he had retreated to. Demons sulked about, some watching him; other's guarding the entrances, and some feeding on the corpses of children and other humans.

The smell of flesh and blood would gag any other being _besides_ the hell-born demons that littered the large warehouse. Aaron growled under his breath, then turned, summoning the first demon he could see in his sights.

The demon obeyed and came forward. Aaron raised the sword at his side, pointing it at the demon. The demon attacked and Aaron blocked. He could easily defeat it, but he wanted to drag it out as long as he could.

He was practicing on his "followers" to make himself ready. He was going to kill Dante. One to many times him had been insulted by that demon son of Sparda. He wanted him dead, and then he'd kill Eden and feed her to his demons like so many others.

His rage made him unable to keep his sparing partner alive anymore. He killed him with one swing.

He sheathed the sword, noticing at once the nagging pain in his chest. _Food…_ the demonic voice growled, _Feed…flesh…_ it continued. Aaron growled lowly, gripping a hand full of his satin black shirt. "Shut up! I control you, you don't control me!"

_Feed…flesh…blood…_ it went on. "Shut up!! I'm in control! You are nothing!!" _FEED!!!_ Aaron dropped to his knees and screamed. He ordered a demon to bring a corpse. A Gluttony demon dragged a decapitated woman's corpse over to him.

Aaron fed on it, cursing his weakness and the fact that he couldn't control the power he had taken.

He took in rasping breathes as the demon calmed down; he stood, the corpse almost nothing but bones, and turned away. There was no blood on his person, only a drop by his mouth. He whipped it away and then slumped in the leather chair that was in the center of the room, like a throne.

"I'll kill you Dante…" he rasped, "You…and everything you ever cared about…down to that cat of yours."

"Bold words for such a weak man," a cold voice mused. Aaron jumped to attention, "Who dares to enter my presence?!"

Aaron noticed the dark figure on the iron landing that bordered the walls of the warehouse, "Such a low life place of one who wishes to rule to world, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Siren?"

Aaron growled at the mention of his human last name, "Who are you!?" The figure walked forward a bit, his hands folding behind his back, "A person who can help you with what you want so badly."

Aaron glared, "I need no help from thoughs such as you," Aaron turned to his demons, "Destroy him! Leave no trace of him!" The demons lurched forward. In a gleam of a sword, all the demons lay dead, then turned into piles of sand.

"What…?" Aaron's eye twitched. The figure stepped into the light of a window, clad in blue and black from his head to his foot, every part of him covered with the exception of his head and neck.

Aaron glared, "Dante!!" The man laughed, "An unfortunate error in my genetics, I'm afraid." Aaron raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The man jumped from the landing, then stalked over to him, "My name is Vergil. I am the son of Sparda."

Aaron glared, "What are you talking about?"

Vergil's smile was deadly and unkind, "When I say 'genetics', I mean my origins. I am the twin brother of the one you have named your enemy." Aaron glared at him, then pulled his sword and charged him.

The two half-demons' blades crashed together, the push of the blades the only thing keeping them apart, "I've come to make a deal, Mr. Siren."

"Stop calling me that!" Aaron snapped. "My apologizes," Vergil grinned devilishly, "Would you prefer Aaron? Or maybe you have fashioned a new name like so many before you?"

Aaron pushed Vergil back, "You talk big for someone who was spawned by that _traitor,_ Sparda." Vergil sighed, "The mistakes of my father may be numerous, but I assure you," Vergil looked dead into Aaron's eyes, "I am not like my father or my brother."

For a long while, they both stood there, glaring each other down. Then Aaron grinned, "What did you have in mind, _Vergil_?"

Vergil grinned and sheathed his sword, "My services in the destruction of Dante and your rise to power."

"In exchange?" Aaron slumped back in the chair, looking at him. Vergil grinned, "I want immunity from harm when you rule. To be able to live as I please without being punished, along with whom ever is in my care."

"Is that all?" Aaron smiled. "No," Aaron's smile died as Vergil continued, "I want Eden Hector."

Aaron's lips curled up into a smile, exposing his demonic white fangs, "A personal vendetta? What did the wrench do to you?" "I have no score to settle with her," Vergil straightened, though he kinda did, remembering the abuse he was given when he first met her, "I want her for myself."

"Oh," Aaron chuckled, "A mate then?" Vergil nodded, "I do intend to make her so."

Aaron laughed, "Settled! I shall give you what you want in exchange for you aid against Dante. But," Aaron held up a finger, "You have two things you want from me. I want something more in return."

"What would that be?" Vergil raised an eyebrow. "I want your help in gaining the powers of Sparda."

Vergil's teeth were pearly white as his grin widened, "In exchange for what I want?"

Aaron stood up and pulled his sword, clasping the blade in his hand, then dragging it down, slicing his hand and watching drops of blood pool on the floor. Vergil pulled his sword, and did the same, they held their hands out to each other. They clasped hands, steam and mist hissing from the joining, "Deal," Aaron chuckled.


	20. Rock beats Scissors

Chapter 20

Rock beats Scissors

Eden woke up first that morning. The sun hurt her eyes as she sat up, her neck aching and her arm asleep. She yawned and looked around. The office certainly wasn't ready for business, the table was still out along with their dirty dishes. Between Dante's undying hunger and Enzo stopping by at 4:30 am, there were no leftovers.

Eden yawned again, tugging at the soft blanket around her shoulders. She was wearing her baby-blue satin night-gown that stopped at her mid-thighs with spaghetti straps. She looked next to her to see Dante right were he had been when she fell asleep leaning against his side.

He had his arm limply over her shoulders, and his other arm was lying over the back of the couch, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. You'd never be able to tell when he was really asleep. When he relaxed, he looked like he was sleeping, when he was asleep, he looked like he was relaxing. It was very confusing to her.

Still, she knew he was asleep. Being around him so long had given her a sixth sense to know when something wasn't right with him. She could tell when he was angry, when he was upset, when he was hurt, or when he wanted to be left alone.

She kissed his cheek softly, then got up, dragging her feet as she walked over to the table. She balled up the blanket and put it on the desk, then turned to the table. She had a feeling Enzo wouldn't be here in time for Dante to open up shop, so she was stuck cleaning up.

She piled up the plates and platters, taking them into the bathroom and putting them by the sink, then went back to get the silverware. She picked up the forks and spoons, then the knives. She put them _in_ the sink, then went back for the wine glasses.

She picked one up carefully, then reached to grab the other. It was still slightly wet, and it slipped out of her hand. She reached to grab it, but it still fell and shattered, glass shards flew about.

Shards cut her arm and fingers, and one came back to cut her under her eye. She jumped at the pain and slipped on the spilled wine, her already injured arm sliding through the pile of glass. She squealed and pulling herself to her knees, cradling her arm and rocked herself back and forth. "Eden?!" Dante snapped awake as soon as the glass broke. He was at her side now, his boots crushing the glass pieces. He knelt down in front of her, holding her shoulders, "Are you alright? What happened?" he looked her in the eye as he said this.

She bit her lip, her smile weak and fake, "Just…me being a klutz. Sorry…" "For what?" Dante chuckled, "For dropping something? Gezz," he ripped the black table cloth and took her arm, dabbing away some blood, "I drop things all the time. Once I dropped my gun while it was loaded," he chuckled again, "Scared me half to death when it went off. The bullet hit me in my forearm."

Eden managed to laugh, "Think I'll need stitches?" Dante grinned, "Nah, it's not that bad. We'll need to check it for any more glass."

"I didn't fall in it," that was a lie, but she didn't want him to worry. She looked at the long cut from her wrist to the middle of her forearm. "Still," Dante sighed, "Best to check. You don't want to get an infection."

He lifted her up in his arms and walked around to his desk. He held her in one arm, pushed things out of the way, then placed her on the edge. Eden smiled, "Alright, Doctor Dante," she held up her arm, "Do your worst."

Dante grinned as he opened the desk drawer, pulled out some tweezers, and gripped her wrist gently, "You don't want my worst, darlin'."

Eden smiled, "You know what I mean." Dante shrugged, "Sooner or later…" he looked at her finger tips and the back side of her hand first, picking out very small pieces of glass, and putting them in a pile on the desk. Each time he pulled a piece out, Eden flinched.

He finally moved to her arm and frowned, "Maybe I should take you to a doctor." Eden looked at him, "Why?" He cleared his throat, "Uh…there's a long…shard of glass stuck in your arm."

"What!?!" Eden tried to turn her arm around, but winced. "Don't move it!" Dante grabbed her arm, "No doctor!" Eden snapped. "What's wrong with a doctor!?" Dante blinked. "I don't want a doctor!" Eden snapped.

"Alright fine! Live with the pain!" he reached around and tried to pull the shard out. Eden let out a shrill scream and gripped his shoulder with her free hand. Dante flinched as her nails dug into his bear skin.

He pulled the tweezers away and looked at her. She took in even breaths and tried to calm down. "Now do you want a doctor?" he asked. "No!" she snapped. "What's with you and doctors!? You keep wanting to take _me_ to the emergency room, but _you_ won't go!" Dante glared at her.

Eden blushed, turning her head away, "I…I don't like hospitals…" "Why?" Dante tilted his head to look at her face. She looked back at him, "I…well…I went once…and I didn't like it."

"Why?" Dante said again, still waiting for a real answer. Eden sighed, "When I went, I was three…maybe. I had jammed my finger in the door and needed stitches. They wouldn't let my dad come with me, or Seth. I was alone with that doctor and his nurse, in pain, and I had no idea who they were. I was three, okay? I was afraid and my dad wasn't with me to tell me everything was alright."

Dante looked ashamed of himself, he knew what it was like to not have someone there when you afraid. He had to grow up alone, and he was always afraid. Afraid that whatever killed his family would come back for him. Fear is what turned him into what he was. Fear, and anger.

He cupped her face in his hands, holding the tweezers to the side, "I'm here, and I'm going to help, alright? I won't leave you." Eden nodded, leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder as he moved her arm. He felt her bury her face into his neck, her other hand squeezing his free one.

She laced her fingers through his; giving it another sharp squeeze and he gave her a stronger one back, trying to calm her down. He felt her face scrunch up as he pinched the glass in her arm, making sure he got it before pulling. She made a small sound, then took in a breath.

Dante looked at the long, slender shard that must've been part of the stem to the wine glass. It had lines of thin blood, and both ends looked like they had been sharpened on cutting boards.

He put it with the others and looked back in her arm, making sure there was no more glass left before he fumbled with the first aid kit in his desk, bandaging up her arm with a cotton pad and medic tape.

He put more medic tape over her hand and fingers, then stroked her hair, her head still rested on his shoulder.

"Is it done?" she croaked. "Yeah…" he said softly. She let out a breath like she had been holding it the whole time. He smiled, burying his nose in her hair, "What a brave girl you are."

Eden smiled, realizing he was trying to make her feel better about her childhood trauma by saying what her dad was supposed to. "Thanks…" she muttered.

Dante pulled her away and held up his index finger, "I have something for you." He spun around and went over to his jacket, fumbling in the pockets, "I was going to give it to you a couple days ago, but then I came home and you were gone and all hell broke loose."

He walked over with a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow on top. "What's this?" she took the box in her hands carefully, more out of fear of dropping it than in her pain.

"A gift," Dante smiled, "I didn't really know what I was supposed to do on a first date. So I decided to get you a gift before I asked you out." He looked back at the table, now only with the half-burned candles and the glitter of the glass shards, "I didn't expect you to ask _me_ out."

Eden smiled, "I have a problem though," she lifted her newly bandaged hand. Dante smiled, jumping up onto the desk next to her, "Then I'll open it for you. I always did like the opening the presents better than the present itself."

Eden giggled, "You get an expensive gift and all you want to do is play with the box. Typical." Dante made a face at her, and while she was laughing he ripped open the paper and handed it to her.

Eden was able to lift the lid to the little white box covered in felt and found inside a ring. The silver band was gorgeous in itself, but the two diamonds on each side and the sapphire in the middle made her heart fly up into her throat. "Oh…Dante," she breathed. "You like it?" Dante asked, smiling.

She blinked, eyes wide, "_Like_ isn't a strong enough word! I _LOVE_ it!" she flung her arms around his neck, almost making him fall off the desk, taking her with him. Dante held her to him, "I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you were a diamond girl."

"Normally I don't wear too many diamonds," she said with a smile, "But _this_!! I've never seen anything so beautiful!!" she pulled the ring out of the box, and Dante took it, "Let me," he slipped it on her left hand ring finger, (her right was in his home made cast) and then kissed her knuckles, "There."

Eden leaned over and softly kissed his lips. Dante slipped his hands behind her head and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Eden put her arms over his shoulders, hugging his neck as he kissed her deeper.

They pulled apart, only inches from each other's faces, "Thank you, Dante," she whispered. Dante grinned, "Anytime."

Eden pulled away, "Oh! I have something for you too!" she jumped off the desk, dashing off into the room and returning with her charred music box. She jumped back up on the desk, looking at him, "This box belonged to my mother. She used it to keep everyone's jewelry in it." She opened the box, and it faintly played it's melody. "Where did you find it?" Dante asked.

"Oh," Eden smiled as she dug through the jewels, "You were half passed out then, the place we got out at, from the tunnels, was the back of my old mansion. I was looking around and…I found this," she made a face as she found what she was looking for, "Close your eyes," she pressed.

"I didn't make you close your eyes!" he pointed out. "Mine was wrapped, close 'em!" she pressed. Dante groaned, closing his eyes, "Hands," she asked. He put out his hands, palms up. He felt something cool fall into his hands, and his eyes snapped open.

He blinked a few times, recognizing the silver chain and the small sword pendent at the end. "What's this?" he raised it up, watching the sword twirl in the light.

"In my family," she smiled, "You're supposed to give that to the person you most want protected. It's supposed to ward off evil or something. No one really knows the story anymore."

Dante raised an eyebrow. He doubted the story, but it would make a nice piece of jewelry anyway. He tried to put it on himself, but it was hard to do on his own. Eden moved behind him, taking the ends and snapping them together.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "There, now we both have given each other a gift." Dante tilted his head back, grasping hers and taking an up-side-down kiss from her, "You keep saying that as if we're even."

"Are we?" she asked. "You've never been in a relationship before, have you?" he smiled. She giggled, toying with his bangs, "Have you?" "No," he sighed, "At least…not like this…But I know it's suppose to be a neutral thing, or something. So we don't have ta been even."

"I know that," she smiled, "But its fun. It's like a game, right? Why not play along?"

Dante grinned, "Alright, I'll bite," he kissed her again, "Or should I say I'll play?" "Either works," she smiled, kissing him. "Now what?" he asked. Eden made a thoughtful face, then looked at him, "First one to the shower gets it, last one cleans up the dinner mess?"

Before Dante could say anything, she had jumped off the desk and was racing to the door. He jumped after her, grabbing her waist and pulling her back, setting her behind him and leaping for the door.

Instead of beating her, they both got in at the same time. They both said they got there first, but the neither really knew.

Trigger, who had been woken by all the screaming, was sitting on the couch now, watching his so called 'parents' fight out like two children over who had gotten there first.

"Well," Dante put his hands on his hips, "There's an easy way to fix this." "How?" Eden put her hands on her hips, mocking his pose, "Split the shower in half?" "No," Dante smiled, "We'll share."

Eden's jaw dropped, "Dante!!" she hissed. "What?" he shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with it." "Besides the fact we'll both be _naked_!!" she grumbled. Dante grinned, "I like that idea." Eden punched his shoulder, "Bad! Bad!" she snapped.

"Rock paper scissors!" she said. Dante blinked "Excuse me?" "We'll do rock paper scissors to see who gets to use the shower first!"

"Better idea," Dante grinned, "If you win, _you_ get the shower." "Okay," Eden said quickly, making Dante shake his head. "If _I _win," Dante's grin widened, "_We_ take a shower. Together." Eden's eyes widened, "There's no way I'll do _that_!" she snapped.

Dante shrugged, "Deals a deal." "I never said yes!!" she snapped. "You nodded," he pointed out, "That means you agreed. It's not my fault you didn't listen to my side of the bargain."

Eden let out a load roaring sound, then put her hand out in the 'rock' position, "Fine…" she grumbled. "Wonderful," Dante grinned, doing the same. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both said at once.

"Paper, paper," Dante said. Eden rolled her eyes, "Again." "Wait," Dante put up his hand, "Two out of three?" "No," Eden said, "One round." Again, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Rock beats scissors!"


	21. Unseen Intentions

Chapter 21

Unseen Intentions

"Rock beats Scissors!" Eden laughed as she dashed for the shower. Dante groaned, "Damn it!" he ruffled his hair, "Best two outta three!" he called. "Nope! Don't be a sore loser, Dante!" she laughed from inside the bathroom.

"I can be if I want to…" he mumbled as he slumped on the sofa, opening his book.

Eden took in a breath as she braved the shower, turning on the water and stepping under the spray. She soaked her hair, smiling in her own victory and humming to herself. She reached for her shampoo and lathered her hair, still humming to herself.

After rinsing, she noticed something. The light seemed dimmer. She ducked her hair past the shower curtain she had bought, and her eyes locked with the dead sockets of a Gluttony demon.

"AH!!!" she screamed, slamming her back against the wall of the shower as the demon sliced her dark red curtains in half. "DANTE!!" she screamed. Three more demons appeared, all sulking toward her, "DANTE!!!!!!" she screamed louder, ducking into the tub with the water still running, trying her best to cover her bear body.

The door was nearly knocked off its hinges as Dante kicked it open, "What the fuck!? If I'm not allowed to shower with her," he aimed his guns, "You bastards sure to _hell_ aren't!" he fired and they all fell, sand flying into the shower.

More replaced them, "Damn! If I knew it would be this hard to take care of one girl," he fired at one that was reaching out to Eden, "I would've taught her how to fight!"

He finished them off, then looked at Eden, "You okay, Eden?" he turned off the water and knelt next to the tub. Eden nodded, her wet hair plastered to her face, her eyes panicked, but she seemed to be regaining herself.

Dante reached out and grabbed her arm, helping her rise, even though she still kept her arms rapped very tightly around her breasts. "Here," he pulled a towel from the rack and opened it for her, "Come here."

Eden gave him a weak smile and stepped to him, turning around so he could rap his arms and the towel around her. She tucked it so it was covering her. He nuzzled her neck, "Looks like I get to be with you anyway."

"Not in the shower," she pointed out. "So?" he smiled, "I'm in the bathroom, can that count?" "Whatever," she sighed, "I'm tired…" Dante chuckled, "Alright then," he lifted her up into his arms, "Then off to your bed, my lady."

Eden sighed, rapping her arms around him, "Can I stay with you? I don't want to be killed in my sleep by those…things…" she mumbled. Dante laughed a little more, "You're such a scardy cat." She made a face at him, "Stupid SOB."

Dante nodded, "Alright…if you want to." Eden nodded, "Yes."

* * *

"Are you sure he will come?" Aaron said.

"He'll come," Virgil reassured him. "My brother has a weak spot for these mortals. A fatal flaw our father possessed as well."

Aaron chuckled to himself. "What is so funny?" Virgil said. "You insult your brother's human heart," he grinned widely, "Yet you want a human woman for your mate."

Virgil's eyes narrowed, "She is not a normal human." Aaron sighed, "True, true, but she is a human all the same. No matter what amount of demon blood may lie in her veins, I doubt that it will do her any good. She is as weak and frail as a human female. Her family's choice in brides is it's down fall."

Virgil turned to him, "She is the only daughter ever born to the Hector line?"

"Yes," Aaron said, "I didn't know what to make of it at first. I thought that the mother must've had an affair with another man," he huffed, "But she has Hector's blood alright, I can smell it in her."

"Strange that she is the only female though…" Virgil pondered his thoughts, while the demons of hell continued to file in the human hostages.

"How will Dante even learn of this plan, anyway?" Aaron said, walking up next to Virgil. They were about the same height, though because of Virgil's spiked hair he looked a bit taller.

"I sent some demons to Dante's home," Virgil said, "They were to attack Eden when she was alone. That will stir my brother up enough that he will want to investigate why. That will lead him to us."

"How?" Aaron asked.

Virgil sighed, ignoring the fact that this was the demon that wanted to rule the word, but new nothing of planning, "Take a look at these humans," he said.

Aaron did. They were only women, in their mid teens or early twenties. "Young women? Why are you---" he realized, "That will make Dante think that we are going to sacrifice innocent women!"

"Exactly," Virgil said, "And that will lead him to us."

"But how do you know she will come with him?"

Virgil smiled to himself, "Dante will try to keep her behind," his smile widened, showing his pearl white teeth, "But Eden is as head strong as he is. She will follow, thinking that she can help him. One way or another, she will find a way to come with him."

Aaron chuckled evilly, "You have everything planned, don't you?"

_Not everything…_Virgil thought to himself. Or at least, not everything he was going to tell.


	22. Private Paradise

Chapter 22

Private Paradise

Eden woke up when she felt an empty space next to her. She had gone to sleep with Dante as her pillow once again on the couch. She sat up, "Dante?" she called.

"Morning sunshine," Dante chimed from across the room. He was sitting at his desk with his feet up, wearing his jacket and sipping a bottle of red juice. His guns where on the desk, and Rebellion was leaning on the wall behind him.

"Did you leave?" she asked.

"Just for a few hours," he said, picking up the news paper, "We didn't get our paper this morning."

Eden looked at him questionably, "And you took your weapons?" Dante looked at her like she should already no this, "I always do."

Eden shook her head, "Why?" Dante chuckled, "Protection. When you're in my line of work, you never know who you'll meet on the street."

Eden let out a sleepy sigh as she sat up and stretched. It was when she felt a breeze across her torso that she remembered a very important fact…she was still naked.

Dante's eyebrows rose past his paper as he looked at her. Eden snatched her towel up and threw a book from the floor at him playfully, "Pervert!!" she laughed. Dante ducked his head down, the book hitting the wall as he jumped up from his chair and ran over to her, laughing the all the while.

He held her in his arms, spinning around in circles. "Stop! Dante! I'm going to be sick!!" Eden laughed. Dante stumbled to a stop, a bit dizzy, and fell back onto the sofa. Eden giggled as she did her best to keep the towel over her form.

Dante looked at her, "Why are you covering yourself up," he said a with a big grin, "I've seen it already, remember?"

Eden punched him hard in the shoulder, "Perverted bastard."

Dante seemed to ignore her punch this time. He pulled the towel free of her grasp and threw it behind the couch. Eden's jaw dropped, and she was so close to slapping him when he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Eden was surprised at first, but then gave in and held onto his shoulders. One of Dante's hands began to run down her arm and across her hips. Eden moaned and let the kiss break so she could look into his eyes. It didn't take a demonic sense for Dante to see what was in her soul at that moment. It was alight in her eyes.

Like a fire burning bright behind thoughs bright eyes, passion had been born. Eden let her head tilt back, locks of her hair dancing down her chest. Dante smiled devilishly, kissing and nibbling at the exposed flesh of her neck.

Eden sighed as she let herself lean back onto the couch as Dante moved over her. She reached her hands into the shoulders of his jacket and let her nails run ever so lightly down his skin. She could feel his muscles tighten almost instantly and smiled at him.

Dante groaned lowly in his throat and grabbed Eden in his arms, making her squeal as he hurried into the bed room. He nearly threw her onto the bed as ripped off his jacket and kicked away his boots.

Eden lay back as he crawled over her, the pendent around his neck dangling down, the cool metal touching her skin and felt the grace of the blade pendent she had given him. She let out a breath as she came to terms with what she was doing. She was allowing Dante to take her, and strangely enough, she liked it.

She had no idea if this was right or wrong, and at that moment, she could careless. She knew that she was in love with Dante, and that he loved her, at least enough to protect her with his own life. That seemed like a good enough reason. But, then again, she would've thought _anything_ would make a good reason right now.

Dante kissed her lips softly as he parted her legs, moving in between them. Eden kissed him back, letting her fingers intertwine in his hair. Dante had to pull away so he could pull off his pants, making Eden giggle as he stumbled about himself. He made a face, but smiled back as he moved back to her.

Eden's expression became passionate as he kissed her nape and breasts. He stopped to look at her, as if to ask the unsaid question. No matter what he may act like, somewhere in him there was a human gentleman, and he was giving her the chance to stop now.

Eden seemed to realize this, but she only smiled softly and kissed him again as she linked her legs about his waist, pressing herself to him. Dante seemed to take the offer with little thought as he slowly and carefully eased into her.

Eden gasped into his mouth as a sharp pain like a stab in the lower abdomen ripped at her. Dante tried to sooth her by hushing her as she bit her bottom lip and tried to silence a yelp. He smoothed her hair, looking into her eyes with both pity, and regret. But she held neither.

After the pain died, she kissed him again and urged him on by digging her heals into his thighs. Dante, getting the hint, began to thrust. He had wanted to be easy, but he didn't really know what she wanted. He had never been with a woman that was a virgin before, though he had heard Enzo bragging about it before.

He seriously doubted the fat boy had ever been with a virgin woman before, but Dante knew that the first time always hurt for women. But Eden seemed to get over the pain rather quickly, or at least that's what it seemed like to him.

He felt her hands move from his head to grace his spine and slip under him to trace his abdomen with her nails and soft finger tips. He moaned as she broke their kiss to let her head tilt back, her hair fanned out on the pillows.

Dante nipped at the felt under her chin, listening to the pulse that came from her neck. His demonic senses were in a frenzy, much like the rest of him. He could hear, smell, and feel everything about her. The passion, pain, and pleasure that burned in her maddening to them both.

Eden's breathing became rasping gasps as she felt something burning in her lower stomach. It pulsed as Dante's movements became harder and faster. She gasped and cried out his name in a blind burst of pleasure as her body responded to his actions. She wanted to collapse then, but Dante rode out her orgasm and finished with his own.

She felt a final pulse in her body as Dante groaned lowly, his chest heaving like her's as he raised his head to look at her. Her brow had small beads of sweat on it, her eyelids half closed in her dazed state, but above all there was a look of completion on her face.

Dante smiled as he kissed her lips, letting his hand go under her head to raise it to him. Eden moaned softly, smiling against his lips and letting her hands rap around his shoulders once more.

"Dante…" she whispered softly as she pressed her brow to his, "…I love you…" Dante couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he closed his eyes, taking in thoughs words. Sure, a few girlfriends had said that before after sex, but never before had it felt so true or sincere that with this girl.

_No, not a girl,_ Dante thought as he kissed her nose, _A woman…_ "I know…" he whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

Eden looked into his ice blue eyes, as if trying to look into his mind to identify the truth in thoughs words. Dante stared back, smiling softly at her as he tucked some of her soft hair behind her ear. She smiled and giggled as she pressed their brows together again, sighing as he eased out of her and lay next to her.

He kicked the covers out from under him and pulled them up to their waists. Eden hadn't let go of him yet, and showed to intention of doing so. She snuggled up to him and let one hand slid down his arm to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. Dante glimpsed the ring he gave her glimmer in the light that slipped through the cracked door.

He smiled sleepily at her, his eyes closing as he rested his chin atop her head, letting her touch her brow to his collar bone. They fell asleep fast, holding onto each other, both with satisfied smiles on their faces, like they had found their private paradise island.

* * *

**A:N/ Okay, I've finally caught up with this story...it took me forever to get all these chapters downloaded! Anyway, I'll write more when I'm done updating other stories. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Alma Theresa**


	23. Four Boxes

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Four Boxes

Dante woke when he felt Eden move. "Dante…" she mumbled, "Dante! Wake up, you lazy bastard!" she softly slapped at his hand that was around her abdomen. He was sleeping with her firm backside against his groin, and he found the position very comfortable.

He groaned and mumbled, moving his hand out from under her side to rub his eyes, "What do you have against a guy getting some sleep?" he muttered.

"You're drooling on me, you dunce!" she snapped.

Dante opened one eye, looking at her with amusement, "Can't help it…you're just so delicious looking…"

"Har, har, bastard," Eden pushed herself up and yawned, "But you're not fooling anybody, and you snore."

"Pssh," Dante groaned, rolling onto his back, "Whatever…come back to bed."

"I've gotta pee, Dante," Eden pulled her robe around her and tied the sash tight, "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," Dante grinned, sitting up.

"Oh, no you don't you horny bastard!" Eden laughed, throwing a pillow at him, "This is one thing I'm gonna do in private, got it?"

"Why's that?" Dante laughed, "It's my bathroom."

"Watch it, boy," Eden smiled playfully, "I live here too, it's _our_ bathroom."

"Sure, whatever you say honey," Dante flopped back down on the bed, "I'm going back to sleep, wake me at noon."

Eden sighed; she didn't dare tell him it was almost eleven in the morning already. She walked out of the door and looked around; nobody was in here, good. She really didn't want to tell Enzo about their night together.

She hurried to the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her and locked it. After she used the toilet, she started to brush at her hair, trying to make it look less like a rat's nest.

She heard something chime from out front, "Ello? Anybody here? Dante, Eden?"

_'Oh crap…'_ Eden bit her bottom lip. She was only in a robe, and all of her clothes were in Dante's room. There was no way of getting out of here without Enzo knowing…

"Dante! How can you still be asleep you lazy bastard?!" Enzo's voice bellowed.

Eden heard mumbling from Dante's room, "What did you say?" Enzo said in a annoyed voice.

"I said, _fuck off_!!" Dante snapped, "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be passed out in some goddamned strip joint?"

Eden dared to stick her head out the door, Dante walked out, wearing his pants with the belt hanging loosely around his waist. He ruffled his hair, mumbling under his breath as he looked around.

"Shut up," Enzo crossed his arms, "I'm not always like that."

"Pssh…" Dante flopped down in his desk chair, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Where's Eden?"

"The bathroom," Dante answered, and at once, he froze.

Eden ducked back into the room after she saw the look on Enzo's face, as if just hearing that, seeing the room, and the fact that Dante knew just were she was told him everything.

"You _didn't…_" Enzo breathed, "DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD SHE IS?!" he shouted.

"Quiet," Dante yelled, "She's not that much younger than me!"

"She's what, sixteen!? You're almost twenty, Dante! You do know that's _illegal, _don't you!?"

"Shut it, she's _seventeen!_"

"It doesn't matter!" Enzo snapped, "Lord, Dante! It's illegal until she's eighteen! You could go to jail for being a pedophile!"

"It was consensual!" Eden yelled from the bathroom, "Drop it Enzo! My birthday's in two months anyway!"  
Eden clamed her mouth shut as Enzo went into a rage, "So you _did_ do it! Hell, Dante! Please tell me you at least used a fucking _condom_!?"

There was a long silence, then Dante muttered something.

"Ah, shit, _DANTE!!_" there was a loud banging noise on the bathroom door that made Eden jump.

"WHAT?!" she snapped, surprised.

"Tell me you're on birth-control, or your period! ANYTHING!!" Enzo cried.

"Enzo, you son of a--!" Dante's chair made a loud _crack_ as it hit the floor, and Eden listened to a brawl, Enzo yelling at him and Dante yelling back. There was a loud _slam,_ then nothing.

She stood there, holding her breath. Did he actually _kill_ Enzo?

"Eden?" Dante said, his voice right outside the door, "You okay?"

"Embarrassed," she admitted, "And…well…"

"Don't listen to him," he said, sounding rather cool about it, "He doesn't use a condom either, don't sweat it."

"But…" she didn't want to speak out what she was now thinking, she had never had birth-control in her life.

"Besides," he went on, "I hear you can't get pregnant on your first time anyway."

A hot blush rose to her face, "DANTE!"

There was a rolling laughter that faded as he walked away, but it didn't soothe Eden's worries.

What if…

* * *

Aaron felt it. Something shifted in the atmosphere that made every hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was like something had just awoken that had more power than he could ever dream of. Something was out there…

"You feel it too," Virgil said matter-of-fact-ly, "Something has changed…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know…" Virgil said honestly, "I thought you would know." He looked at Aaron, "You are the future king of the Earth, correct?"

Aaron glared, "Hmph." He turned and stalked away.

Virgil grinned to himself, waiting for Aaron to leave. He looked to the sky, the sun just rising over the horizon, bathing the sleeping city in a blood red glow. There was an old rime for a "red sky in the morning", but he didn't remember it. All he did no is that it was a bad omen for some people. But for who was the real question.

"Hector's power has reawakened…" Virgil said to himself, "But…in whom?"

* * *

"You've got some balls, Enzo," Dante growled as he looked at what Enzo had shoved at Eden. It had been three weeks since Enzo had found out about what they had done, and he hadn't dropped the worry that Eden might be pregnant.

Eden was also glaring at him, looking at the pink and blue box in her hands. It was a box of pregnancy tests. The fourth box he had brought thus far. "Kill him," she said to Dante, throwing the box aside so it landed in Dante's trash can, "Murder him, get him out of my sight," she turned on her heals.

Dante smiled wickedly at Enzo, "You know, I really don't like upsetting her, so I might just do that little request."

"Listen," Enzo said, raising his hands, "I'll admit that I shouldn't be the one to judge about who did whom," he looked dead at Dante, "But, I _always_ use protection!"

"Only because the whores you fuck might have some disease…" Dante mumbled.

"Besides the point!" Enzo shouted, "At the very least, I make sure that the girls I do are on some form of birth control, or _I _use a condom! What happens if she _is_ pregnant, huh!? What you gonna do then, Dante!?"

Dante didn't answer; he only reached over on the desk and picked up Ebony.

"Eden had slipped into the bed room, folding her clothes up, cleaning the floor, anything to keep herself busy and not listen in on Enzo and Dante's conversation.

"Hell, Dante," Enzo groaned, "Eden's still to young to be having kids! Something could happen, I watch the news, I read the papers! It's not that uncommon for teenage girls to _die_ in child birth! There's a fifty-fifty chance that she _could_, and it's not that out there of a possibility that the kid could die as well!"

"Enzo," Dante clicked in a new jacket to Ebony, "You're pushing my last nerve…" he glared at the fat Italian, tapping the barrel of Ebony to his shoulder, "And you know how dangerous that is."

"Fine, kill me!" Enzo shouted, spreading his arms, "It won't solve anything, Dante!"

"No?" Dante pointed the gun at Enzo's head, "It can solve this headache I'm getting, and it can solve any future headaches I may have…"

Enzo gritted his teeth, "Whatever, man," he turned, "It's your problem; I'll let you deal with it. But if _I_ was the one having to deal with it," he paused at the door and looked at Dante, "I'd get rid of it. The last thing _I'd_ need at this point is a kid…" he slammed the door as he walked out.

Dante sighed, "Damn drunkard," he threw Ebony back on the desk after clicking on the safety, "…who does he think he is, tellin' me what to do?" he stood and walked to the bed room door, pushing it open and looking in. He leaned on the door frame as he watched Eden pick up his dirty laundry and put it all in a basket under her arm. He smiled slightly, walking in and grabbing her waist as she straightened again, pulling her to his chest and kissing her cheek, "Don't listen to him," he said, "He's just being stupid."

"I wasn't listening to begin with," Eden said, biting her lip, "He just…"

"Pisses you off?" Dante chucked, "I know the feeling."

Eden bowed her head, "Just…just out of curiosity, what _would_ you do if…"

Dante blinked, "If what?"

"If…I _did_ get pregnant?" she looked over her shoulder, "Hypothetically?"

Dante sighed and let his grip around her waist lax a bit, tilting his head back, "Enzo's getting to your head," he tapped her brow as she turned to face him.

"Just answer me, what _if_?" Eden said again.

Dante shook his head, "Sweetheart," he cupped her face, "Don't worry about it. If it does worry you so much, I'll make sure that from now on, we use protection, alright?"

Eden sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay…"

Dante smiled and kissed her, "It's okay. Enzo's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well…he did make some good points," Eden said as she turned and began to fold more clothes.

"Enzo's just a bastard. I don't know what his problem is, he was never worried about this before…" he watched Eden, who didn't respond. "Eden," he gripped her wrist and tugged gently so she'd look at him, "You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

Eden blinked, "No."

Dante's grip loosened, "Okay. See? Nothing to worry about," he kissed her cheek again, and then the phone rang. He left her in the room, but she followed anyway, heading for the bathroom while he spoke on the phone.

On the way there, she dropped a pin out of her pocket. She bent to pick it up, and saw the pregnancy test box. She looked up at Dante, who was busily writing down notes for a new assignment. She snatched the box up and tried to look as casual as possible about going into the bathroom and locking the door.

She opened the box and pulled out one test. She looked at it, then into the mirror.

"Right, I'll be there," Dante hung up the phone and looked at the bath room. Eden still hadn't come out. He walked over to the door and knocked, "Eden?"

"Y-Yeah?" Eden sounded startled.

"I'm heading out," he said, "I'll be a while, maybe be back around two today. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Eden said, "Be safe, Dante."

"Right," Dante answered, then turned to grab his jacket and guns, "See ya later, Eden," he called as he went out the door.

In the bathroom, Eden was sitting on the toilet, waiting while the test sat on the counter by the sink. She bit at her nails and looked at her watch, waiting for five minutes to pass.

One more to go…done. She stood and went over to the sink. _'Four boxes,'_ she thought, _'And I just now decide to use one?'_ she nearly laughed at the irony.

She picked up the test and held it to the light…

**A/N: God, it has been forever since I updated on this story! I'm so sorry! I'm trying to finish it, since it is coming to an end...I hope I didn't make any one mad for not updating in a while! Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to get the next few up soon!**


	24. Hostile

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hostile

Dante didn't understand it. He had listened to the guy on the phone and took down the address, even made him repeat it two times to make sure he had it right. He looked again at the crumbled piece of yellow note paper. This was the right address, for sure. It had led him to an empty warehouse.

Dante looked around; there wasn't anything here that showed any signs that this place had ever been in use. The metal beams were rusting, the floor and decks were covered in dust, and it smelled like dead fish and rats. _'Dammit…'_ Dante sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, _'Looks like I've been pranked…'_ Dante started for the door.

"Strange," laughed a voice, "I would have thought that you'd have noticed me by now. Perhaps that girl is making you soft, Dante."

Dante spun around, Ebony and Ivory in hand, and fired. A shadow shot across the room, just outrunning his trail of gunfire, and then leapt into the air. Dante kept firing until the attack landed behind him, shoving a sword through his abdomen. Dante gritted his teeth as he looked down at the icy blade that was producing from between his ribs.

"You're getting slower, Dante," Vergil chuckled into his brother's ear, "Haven't you been practicing more? Oh, that right," Vergil twisted Yamato, making Dante flinch as blood trickled down his chin, "You've been to busy baby-sitting little Eden Hector, haven't you?" Vergil slowly began to withdraw the blade, "Tell me, where is your beloved little heiress now, brother?"

Vergil pushed Dante the rest of the way off his sword. Weakened by his brother's demon blade, Dante fell on his stomach and laid there, gasping for breath. _'What…is this?'_ Dante took in a sharp breath as he struggled to get his legs under him, "What…did you do to me, Vergil?" he rasped.

"I decided to try something new," Vergil said as he looked down Yamato's bloodied blade, "something Master Aaron suggested. Do you remember that venom he injected into you? Weakening you greatly?" Dante was on his knees as he coughed and vomited blood. "Well, he allowed me to line Yamato's blade with it. I must say, it looks to be more affective then I had thought…"

"You…" Dante glared at him, "What are you doing…with scum like Aaron?"

Vergil huffed, whipping Yamato to one side, cleaning the blade, "…Aaron has agreed to help me gain what I want, if in turn, I help him gain what he wants."

Dante glared at him, "Huh…you're helping Aaron take over the world? Seems a bit too nice for you."

"Like I said," Vergil shrugged, "He's helping me in return."

"With what?" Dante spit blood out of his mouth as he struggled to his feet once again, stumbling slightly with his arm wrapped around his bleeding abdomen, "As I recall, you've always been able to get what you want pretty well on your own…"

Vergil smirked, "True. But this is different…this is something I can't control, really, and it's not as simple to get."

Dante glared at him, not understanding.

Vergil tapped Yamato to his leg, "Tell me, Dante…" his smirk became a evil grin, "Did you leave your little heiress…home alone?"

Dante's eyes widened, "…Eden? Eden is what you want?"

* * *

Aaron's demons kicked in the door to Dante's office, then stepped aside to allow him to enter the room. He looked around with his hostile eyes, looking like a mad man as he scanned the area. "Find her…and bring her to me alive…" he said to his demons.

The demons began to sulk around, destroying everything as they kicked in the doors to the rooms and tried to find Eden. Aaron waited by the door, sniffing the air. He could smell Dante and Eden on the air, Eden's scent mingling with Dante's faintly. He wrinkled his noise. He knew what that meant. "Pathetic bastard…" he huffed, "You let yourself be seduced by that girl? How idiotic."  
The demons came sulking back to Aaron, who watched as one came up to him, holding something in his hand. It was a note, written in Eden's hand.

He snatched it from the demon. Then crumbled it and threw it with a loud roar of distress, "Move it, you pathetic waists! FIND HER!" Aaron stormed out, the demons following, leaving Dante's office a wreck.

On the note, there was only one sentence, _'I'm smarter than you, Aaron.'_

* * *

Eden sat in the small apartment on the other side of town, sipping a bottle of soda while she looked around the room. Guns of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, along with notes and mounted demon heads. Sitting on the lush royal blue sofa, she wondered to herself why this woman never introduced herself before.

Lady walked up to Eden, holding her own soda, before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks again for helping me," Eden said, "I hope it wasn't to much trouble."

"Nah…Enzo came to me," Lady said, "When he said that Dante's new girl could be having a kid, I was kinda surprised…" Lady sipped her drink.

"Um…where you and Dante…?" Eden started to ask.

Lady shook her head, "No. Not really, anyway. He just…gave me a hand not to long ago. I helped him out and all, but…I guess I just got stupid and let myself fall to deep into things."

Eden looked down. Lady was closer to Dante's age, that much she could tell, and she was prettier than her too. "Dante never told me about you."

Lady chuckled, "He wouldn't. Guy's to damn modest to be a demon, even if he's only half," she drank a gulp of her soda.

Eden looked around again and noticed a photograph of a girl, who she noticed to be a bit younger Lady, and a woman sitting together in a living room. She figured that must be Lady's mother, since they looked so much alike.

"So, you never did say," Lady said, looking at Eden.

"Say what?" Eden asked, looking away from the photo.

"Whether or not the drunken bastard was right," Lady smiled, "Are you pregnant?"

Eden blushed and looked away, "Honestly…I'm not sure yet…"

Lady blinked, "What?"

"Just before you came, saying that I was in danger," Eden said, "I had been trying to take a test. But…I never got to look at it."

Lady watched Eden carefully, then stood up, "Well, I might be able to help you with that," she smiled slightly, "That is, if you really want to know."

* * *

Dante took in gasping breaths, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the blur and spots. Somewhere, Vergil also tried to catch his breath. He had no idea that threatening Eden would give his brother such a boost.

"If only you could harness that power," Vergil laughed, "Use it for what it was meant for, then maybe you'd meet a different end that that of father…"

Dante huffed, "Maybe I want to live up to the old man's reputation," Dante chuckled, pulling Ivory, "It would be better than becoming a lackey to someone like Aaron!" he fired where he sensed Vergil's position was. He heard a bullet come in contact with flesh, then Vergil cutting the air as he slipped away.

"I don't follow Aaron's orders," Vergil said as he hid again from his brother, who was also hiding from him, "Aaron is just to weak to realize I am the one manipulating him."

"Oh?" Dante chuckled as he fitted a new jacket into his guns, "Is that right? Maybe I should bring that little piece of information to his attention."

"It wouldn't matter," Vergil huffed, "Even if you did, it's doubtful it would change anything. All I want is power, and Eden can help me with that."

"How's that?"

"Eden is the last heir to the Hector legacy," Vergil started to explain, "As such, she has the dormant powers of Hector _in_ her. But, a mere woman cannot control these powers. So it will no doubt be her sons who will gain the powers."

"So you want Eden to be your baby machine and give you children that you can slaughter to gain power?" Dante gritted his teeth.

"Don't be so foolish," Vergil huffed, "I am not such a fiend that I would murder my own children. No, I have found a way, while they are still in her womb, to extract their power." Vergil sighed, "However, it can be…a risky process. It may lead to their early death…or Eden's."

Dante gritted his teeth, "And you don't care?"

Vergil didn't say anything.

"Well…" Dante pulled Rebellion, "That settles that then…" his body pulsed with demonic power, "I just won't let you get to Eden!" Dante transformed and lunged out of hid hiding place, tackling Vergil and shoving Rebellion into his shoulder blade.

Vergil let out a pained yell, but transformed himself. The brother's then started to battle as demons, sending red and blue surges of power through the warehouse. Blue flame licked at the walls, red lightening flashing from the skies and striking the roof.

Dante crossed blades with Vergil, growling and pushing his brother back, "You're willing to sacrifice Eden to get Hector's power?!"

"Our father was willing to sacrifice a human woman to gain what he desired," Vergil snarled, "Why should be any different for me to sacrifice one girl to get what I want?"

"Maybe because what he did was something both him and the woman wanted!" Dante kicked Vergil in the abdomen, causing him to fly back into the wall.

Vergil blasted through the wall and out onto the streets. He was barreling towards a building, but he kicked his legs out behind him, kicking off the wall to shoot back at his brother, tackling him with Yamato sticking through the right side of Dante's chest.

"Eden will want it," Vergil said, "She'll want to do whatever she can to help me." "What makes you think that?" Dante laughed, pulling Yamato out of his flesh and punching Vergil across the jaw. "You didn't exactly leave a good impression on her the last time you met!"

"No," Vergil stepped back as Dante and he began to circle one another, "But she won't know its me she's helping."

"What are you talking about?" Dante huffed.

"Eden is as good as human," Vergil said, "and as such, she is easily fooled," he smirked again, "She will think that it is _you_ she is helping."

"Me?" Dante froze, "What are you talking about?"

"We are twins, aren't we brother?" Vergil said, "It is not hard for me to look like you, and believe it or not, I can act like you as well. She will think that it is _you_ who wants her to allow him to take her child's power, to save it, perhaps. I can think of a dozen ways to make her believe it is for everyone's best interest that I take the powers of her child before it is born."

Dante let out a roar and charged Vergil, sticking him in the abdomen with Rebellion, "_You will never get that chance!_" Dante shouted.

"You are to hopeful," Vergil huffed, pulling Rebellion from his stomach and pushing Dante back, "What makes you believe you can stop it?"

Dante breathed heavily, "You won't come anywhere _near_ Eden!"

Vergil let out a rolling laugh, "Is that what you believe?" he grinned, "Let's see who is right, then…shall we?"


	25. Ruins of TemenNiGru

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ruins of Temen-Ni-Gru

Eden felt it. Something wasn't right. She could feel something was amiss the moment she left Dante's office. She stepped into the street outside of Lady's apartment building.

"Eden?" Lady had followed her, "What's the matter?"

"Dante…" Eden whispered, then turned to Lady, "I think Dante's in trouble."

Lady blinked, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know…" Eden put a hand to her head, "It's like…I can feel it. He's in trouble…I just know it." She spun around to her, "I have to go. I have to help him!"

Lady looked at Eden, then nodded, "Okay, I'll come with you."

Eden blinked, "No, I can't ask you for that…"

"Don't bother," Lady waved her hand, "I want to help. Dante's my friend too, y'know."

Eden looked at her, then smiled. Something pinged in the back of her head, making it hurt a bit. She squinted, but it died quickly.

She let Lady hurry past her to her motor-cycle, her rocket launcher slung over her back, "Are you coming?" she called.

Eden looked at her, "…we have to go back by Dante's office first," she said, getting on the bike behind Lady, "There's something…I have to pick up."

"Alright," Lady revved the engine, "Then let's go." She pealed out and shot down the empty street as the full moon dyed the sky the color of blood

* * *

_'What do you mean you didn't find her?'_

_'She wasn't there. We tore the place apart, but she was just gone.'_

_'Impossible! Did you look for her?'_

_'There was no trace of her anywhere.'_

'Eden?' Dante couldn't open his eyes. Where was he? He felt like he was floating.

_'You better find her, or I won't hold up my end of the bargain.'_

_'Watch yourself. You don't speak to your master that way.'_

_'You are not my master yet.'_

'Eden…stay away…' he could feel her getting closer, see her. She looked different to him, more powerful, more determined. Was this his Eden?

_'Why didn't you just finish him off?'_

_'I'm going to use him as bait. Eden will follow him here. As long as he's alive, she'll come.'_

'No! Eden! Stay away!' Dante wanted to shout.

_'How much longer do you think he will live?'_

_'Without treatment for the venom? Not much longer. Eden will get here before he goes though. Whether or not he lives after that, I won't say. It's up to you what happens to him really.'_

_'So are you really going to kill the little human girl?'_

_'Not if I can help it. I told you…I have plans for her future.'_

'Don't touch her!' Dante felt his hand move, and his eyes snapped open, 'You won't touch her!!'

* * *

Eden ran through the streets to where she found that Dante had gone. Lady was trying to keep up, but she wasn't as fast as Eden was. Eden had the gun that Dante had given her from her mansion on the gun belt she had bought for herself, and she had took the twin swords that she had found, Demitri and Fawn. They were both fastened to one hip, much like a samurai might carry two swords.

She came to a halt when she saw the hole blasted in the side of one old looking warehouse. It looked like it had been ravaged by fire, and it was very unsound. She didn't dare go in it, but she already knew that Dante wasn't here…at least not anymore.

_'He was here…'_ she thought, _'I can feel it…I can feel his power here…and…Vergil? What was he doing here?'_

"Eden? Are you alright?" Lady came up beside her. "What's the matter?"

"Dante and Vergil fought…" she said, not looking away, "…they fought here." Eden placed her hand on the wall of the warehouse, and felt a jolt go up her arm.

She could see the last moments of the battle. They were both fighting in their demon forms, at the tops of their powers. They were both weak and wounded, having been fighting each other for so long. But something had Dante had a disadvantage. What could it be?

Dante fell when Vergil created doppelgangers that came at him from all sides, attacking him repeatedly. When he fell to his side, his demon form died away, and Vergil also transformed back, panting and weak. He summoned four demons to carry Dante, and followed them away. As they exited the warehouse, they disappeared.

"_Eden!"_ Lady shook Eden's shoulder, making her hand fall from the warehouse wall. Eden gasped as she came back to reality. "What were you doing?"

"I…I don't know…" Eden touched her brow, "Vergil…" she turned to Lady, "Vergil has Dante!"

Lady's breath caught, "Are you sure?"

Eden nodded, "He took him somewhere, but…I'm not sure where it is!"

Lady closed her eyes, "I think I have a pretty good idea…"

Lady and Eden rode towards an abandoned part of town that Eden had never seen before. As they got further and further down it, the building grew more and more crumbled until they were nothing but rubble.

"Look there," Lady pointed ahead of them. Eden peered over Lady's shoulder to see what looked like the remains of some enormous tower. "It's the ruins of the Temen-Ni-Gru, the tower of hell."

Something about it gave Eden goose-flesh. It was like it was swirling with some colossal power that called out to her, made her blood run. Lady slowed to a stop and switched off the engine.

"This is where my father died," Lady said as she put down the kick stand.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Eden said as she got off before Lady.

"Don't be," Lady said, giving Eden her two swords, "I was the one who killed him."

Eden's eyes widened, "Oh…"

Lady got off and adjusted her rocket launcher, "I guess Dante never told you that story, huh?"

"It…must have slipped his mind," Eden said as she walked with Lady toward the ruins.

"My father was always obsessed with Sparda's power," Lady said, "I always thought of it as a hobby, what he did. Collecting weird demon text and stuff, I didn't think much of it. Neither did my mother. Maybe she did know, I dunno." Lady sighed, "Bottom line is, he became a demon, not one like Dante or Sparda, but a real, twisted demon. He tried to become the new devil, so Dante and his brother Vergil fought him."

"Dante and Vergil fought together?" Eden was surprised.

"Yeah," Lady smiled, "To defeat my father, they did. I don't think Vergil did it for the same reasons that Dante did, but when it was all over, I ended up killing my own father."

Eden looked at the ruins. They were getting closer, the first few bottom floors still intact. "What happened after that?"

"Dante never said," Lady answered, "He came back alone though. I guessed that Vergil never came back out of the portal to hell. But…now he's reappeared. Maybe he found a way to escape."

_'No…I don't think he escaped…'_ Eden looked at the ruins. _'I think…he was released…'_

Something crashed behind them. Lady spun around, holding her rocket launder at the ready while Eden pulled Demitri, holding it at her side.

"Ow…" Enzo rubbed his head, "Damn…that hurt…"

"Enzo…" Eden sighed, sheathing Demitri, "What are you doing following us, you creep?"

"I was just coming to protect you," Enzo said, walking up, "Two women shouldn't be alone, y'know. And I don't know where the hell Dante is."

Lady and Eden exchanged glances, "You came to protect _us_?" Lady said, looking annoyed.

"Yeah," Enzo crossed his arms, "What of it?"

Eden rolled her eyes, "You can't even protect yourself, how do you think you can help us?"

"I'm a man," Enzo jabbed his thumb at himself, "Men are, by nature, stronger than women. So I came to make sure you two don't get yourselves killed."

Lady pulled a hand gun from her side and did a back flip in the air, landing behind Enzo and putting the barrel to his head, "Stronger than women, huh?" she twisted his arm behind him, "Try to get away from me then, you fat bastard."

Enzo gulped, "A-Alright…so maybe I _didn't_ come to help ya…"

"Why are you here, Enzo?" Eden said as Lady let go of him and went back to her side.

"Just leave him, Eden," Lady sighed, "Let's go."

"W-Wait!" Enzo grabbed Eden's arm, "I came to give you this, Eden!" Enzo shoved something into her hand.

Eden blinked and looked at it. She gasped, "W-Where did you get this?"

"Some guy came to the Bull's Eye," Enzo said, "He said he was looking for you. When I told him I knew you, he asked where he could find you."

"What did you say?" Lady asked.

"I said I had no idea," Enzo said, "I had been by the office a bit before then, and saw it was all in shambles! So he asked for me to find you and give you this."

Eden looked again into her hand. It was the necklace she had given her older brother before he disappeared. It was just a small arrow head tied with black leather twine.

"Do you know him?" Enzo asked.

"Eden?" Lady looked at her, seeing her expression.

"It…it's not possible…" Eden blinked, "He can't be…all this time…" she looked at Enzo, "Did he…have a scare?"

Enzo blinked, "I don't know…but he did have a black bandanna over his left eye."

Eden almost fell to her knees. "It's Seth…he's alive!"

"Seth?" Lady and Enzo said together.

"My brother…My brother is alive!" Eden clutched the arrow head tightly to her chest, "Seth is alive!"

* * *

"Who the hell are you!?" Aaron shouted at the intruder. He wore all black, his dark brown hair was back in a pony-tail at the base of his neck. Lose locks framed his face, and he had a black bandanna tied over the left side of his face.

In one hand, he had a gun that shined like chrome with dragons etched into both sides, in the other, a war-sword that looked like it was made for the middle-ages. He wore a cloak over his shoulders with the hood down and black gloves. He glared at Aaron and Vergil, his only visible eye glowing a blue-grey.

"Where is Eden?" he demanded.

Both Aaron and Vergil became very alert, "What do you want with her?" Vergil asked.

"Where is she?" the man said again, "Tell me what you did with her?"

Aaron looked over him, something feeling oddly familiar about him. He looked to be twenty or twenty-five, but he held a strangely familiar aura about him…

"Where is Eden Hector?" he said again.

"I'm afraid we don't have her here," Aaron said, "but, perhaps we can help you find her."

The man smirked, "Hmm…no, if she is not here…" he raised his gun, "Then I have no use for the two of you."

* * *

Dante stumbled down the halls. Where was he? He couldn't place anything. He had defeated the demons who where guarding his cell easily, but it would be getting past his brother and Aaron that he was dreading. He could feel the venom pulsing through him, making it harder to see, to breathe, to move.

He heard something ahead, a scuffle, gun shots, and swords clashing. With effort, he pulled Rebellion. It felt heavier for some reason. _'Dammit…'_ he coughed, spitting blood, _'This isn't going to be easy…'_

* * *

"So, your brother Seth has been missing for almost what…nine years?" Lady said as they crept through Temen-Ni-Gru's ruins.

"Almost," Eden whispered back.

"Where do you think he's been?" Lady asked as they crawled around a pile of fallen stone blocking the hall.

"I dunno," Eden said, "But…I remember that just before he left, he lost his left eye."

"How?"

Eden frowned and stopped, "Y'know…I never really found out. He just came home one day with my father and…he bloody bandages over his left eye. He wouldn't even look at me, or my father. He just went to his room until after my father died…then he just…disappeared. My uncle never said anything about my father or my brother after that."

"Strange…" Lady shook her head as they started walking again.

"Yeah…" Eden paused again. Something pulsed through her, making the har on the back of her neck stand on end. "Look out!" she jumped on Lady and pulled her down as a blue flash of light past over them, just missing their heads.


	26. The Brother, the Sister, and the Mother

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Brother, the Sister, and the Mother

Dante faced the man in black, Rebellion in one hand, Ebony in the other. He had some how managed to fight him, and ignore his pain as the venom as it pulsed through him with every beat of his heart.

Vergil and Aaron had left when Dante appeared and began to fight along with the stranger. But now they where facing each other as well.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Why's that any of your business?" Dante huffed.

The man said nothing, "Do you know Eden?"

"Eden?" Dante gritted his teeth, his hand tightening on the gun, "What do you want with her?"

"…so you do know her…" the man seemed to relax, a small relieved smile crossing his face, "…then she _is_ alive..." he bowed his head, "Thank God."

"Who are you?!" Dante demanded, "How do you know Eden?"

The man looked up, then at the gun and sword in his hands. He threw them to the ground where they slid across the floor to Dante's feet, "I'm not your enemy," he said, "…I just…want to see Eden."

Dante blinked, "What?"

The man raised both of his hands, "I'm at your mercy. I just want to see my sister," he looked almost pleading, "Can you take me to her?"

"Your sister?" Dante lowered Ebony, "…You're her brother?"

He nodded, "My name is Seth Hector. I'm the true heir to the Hector family."

* * *

"Lady!" Eden fired two more shots at the Sloth demons that were appearing out of no where as Lady fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder as blood oozed out of it. She hurried over to her and looked at her arm.

"I'm fine!" Lady pushed her away, "Keep firing! They're coming!"

Eden stood and fired at the demons as they came closer. "They're to many! I-I can't fight them all!"

Suddenly, gunshots filled the air. The demons all fell into piles of sand, and behind them, stood Dante.

"Dante!" Lady and Eden cried at once. Eden stood and ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried, holding him tight, "I thought…when I saw the warehouse…I thought you were…"

"I'm fine, Eden" Dante said, holding her tightly to him, "I'm okay. But we should get out of here. Vergil and Aaron are still here somewhere."

"Dante," Lady was still holding her arm as she came up, "What happened to your jacket?"

"I lost it," Dante said as he took Eden's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, "It ripped while I was fighting against Aaron. So I left it."

"Dante," Eden looked up at him, "Did…you see anyone else here? A man with one eye?"

Dante looked at her, surprised, "No, why?"

"He's my brother," Eden said, "Seth, remember? I told you about him."

Dante thought for a moment, then nodded, "Right, I remember now. The one you said died."

"Right, only Enzo says he's still alive," Lady said, "Eden thinks that he might be here somewhere, looking for her."

"I haven't seen anyone else," Dante shook his head, "Only Aaron and Vergil. We should leave, though. I don't know how much longer the ruins will stand—"

"Wait," Eden pulled away from Dante and stepped back, "…I never said…that Seth died…" she glared at Dante, "I only said he _disappeared…_"

Dante blinked, "I'm sorry, Eden," he smiled, "I guess it just slipped." He held out his hand to touch her's but she jerked it away, stepping back again, "Eden? What's the matter?"

"…where's Rebellion?" she asked. Lady too looked at Dante and noticed that he didn't have his sword, and the gun he was using wasn't one she had ever seen Dante use before.

Dante glared at Eden, "Eden, what are you talking about? I didn't bring Rebellion with me."

"Where's Ebony and Ivory?" she asked.

"Eden, you're being silly," Dante sighed, "I didn't think I'd need any of thoughs for this job, but it was a trick. This was the only gun I could find," he held up his gun.

Lady looked at Eden, "Eden? What's wrong with you?"

Eden glared harder, her hands tightening. Lady didn't see it? Something wasn't right…something was different. He _looked_ like Dante, _talked_ like Dante, even _smelled_ like Dante. But…this wasn't Dante.

"…the necklace I gave you…" Eden said, her eyes swirling and becoming darker, "…what was it?"

"What?" Dante's eyes narrowed.

"What was the pendant I gave you? What did it look like? Where did I get it? Why did I give it to you!?" Eden demanded.

Dante snarled, "You're being unreasonable, Eden. Let's just get out of here before someone finds us."

"No!" Eden shouted, "You're not Dante!" she pointed her finger at him, "You're _not_ Dante!" her eyes kept swirling, reflecting the strange feelings inside her, and her body became surrounded by a crimson light.

Dante was flung back and collided with the wall. The moment he did, something flickered across his chest. Strips of blue magic became visible, and lady watched as Dante changed, his skin becoming lighter and his aura darker.

"Vergil!" Lady gasped.

Vergil growled and stood up, "Damn you, wench…" he snarled, looking at Eden.

"Where's Dante!?" Eden demanded, "Where is he?!"

There was a huff, "Your lover is dead," they all looked down the hall as Aaron stalked in, "By now the venom has run it's course, and Dante's body has given out. He's gone."

Eden's eyes widened, "No…" she fell to her knees, clutching her head, "_NO!!" _

It was like a shock wave coming off Eden, sending Lady, Vergil, and Aaron flying back. Eden's body was wrapped in a blinding white light, and when it faded, she was no longer Eden. She rose slowly to her feet, her eyes closed, and stood tall as if she was some form of great ruler. Her face was emotionless, and when she opened her eyes, they were a dark crimson.

Her eyes fell on to the three of them as they all faced her from different directions. _"Well…which one of you will die first?"_ her voice was older, but defently a woman's. They were all in shock. _"Come at me then."_

* * *

Seth let Dante lean on him as he told him what had really happened, "When Eden was just born, my mother knew that she was different…" he said, "She even felt it when Eden was in her womb. So she went to Jonathan, who's family has served the Hector family for generations, and he told her the truth…"

"The truth?" Dante looked at him.

Seth grinned, "It would seem that…the Hector that we all thought was a demon…wasn't after all," Seth stopped and let Dante rest against the wall, catching his own breath, "Hector was a mortal man."

Dante looked at him, "How? He fought along side Sparda…"

Seth shook his head, "Not him…it was his lover," he sat down next to Dante as he slid down the wall, "Hector was only a mortal man…who fell in love with a demoness, the real twin to Halor."

"I don't get it…" Dante sighed, "It had to be Hector!"

"That's what my family wanted everyone to think," Seth went on, "It was how it was suppose to be, to protect the real truth." Seth pulled his gun, looking at the handle where the name _Helena _was scratched into it, "Halor's twin sister, the powerful and yet vengeful Helena, fought with Sparda to save the human race that she had come to love. She then sealed away her own powers to live her life a mortal woman, to grow old with her human husband, and to die with him. But…there was a catch…"

"Isn't there always?" Dante huffed.

Seth smirked, "Yes, it would seem so…" he sighed, "Helena had to seal her powers into the body of her first unborn child, a son. She could only insure that is would remain sealed until a daughter was born to her line. So, for almost two thousand years, the Hector family, for some reason," he chuckled, "Only had _sons._"

"…until Eden was born…" Dante sighed, resting his head against the wall.

"By that time, my family had forgotten Helena's prophecy…" Seth clutched the gun's handle, hiding her name, "That her power would be reborn in the first daughter born to her line…mature in her…" he closed his eye, bowing his head, "…and then die with her…"

Dante's eyes snapped open, "Die? What do you mean?"

"…that's the prophecy…" Seth looked at Dante, "Helena will awaken in Eden, and then she will die."

"Eden…" Dante gulped, "Eden will die!?"

* * *

"Well?" Eden grinned, "No takers? Who wants to be the first to feel my wrath?"

"E-Eden?" Lady blinked.

"Eden?" Eden looked at Lady, "Oh…yes," Eden looked at her hands and body, "That must be this child's name, hmm?" she smiled, "Well, sorry to disappoint, sweetheart," Eden glanced at Lady, "But, Eden's not here right now. Only little o' me."

"And who are you?" Aaron demanded.

"I am the twin sister to the one whose power you seek to control, half-breed," Eden grinned evily, "I am Helena."

"Helena?" Aaron blinked, "Impossible! That no good butler could not have spoke the truth!"

"What are you talking about?" Vergil pulled Aaron over by his collar, "Who is she?"

Aaron pulled himself free, "…the butler, Jonathan, spoke of Helena, not Hector, as the real demon who aided Sparda…but…" he looked at Eden, who was smirking at him, "It…can't be true…a woman…?"

"Oh, don't sound so surprised," Helena huffed, waving her hand, "I just wanted to be sure that any future grand-daughter I may have was not killed before I could be reborn."

"Where's Eden?!" Lady demanded, "What did you do to her?"

"Peace," Helena raised her hand to silence Lady, "Eden is fine…for now at the least." She glared at Vergil and Aaron, "So…which one of you is responsible for my poor little grand-daughter's heartache, hmm? Come now, speak up, I don't want to kill the wrong person by mistake."

"So…" Aaron gritted his teeth, "It is really _you_ I have to take the power from?"

Helena huffed, "_Take power_? Poor, misguided boy…" she shook her head, "Whoever told you that one could _take_ the power of a demon such as I? No," she gracefully tucked her hair back, "It is not possible for a demon's power to be gained and controlled, it will be gained and _take_ control, as it has of you, Aaron." Helena outstretched her hand, palm up, and slowly brought her fingers in towards her.

Aaron collapsed in pain as he felt Halor's power rip and roar inside of him.

Helena grinned, "You want to kill me, don't you, brother?" she spoke not to Aaron, but to Halor. "You want to feast on my flesh, don't you? You want to send me back to hell where I'll be at the mercy of the Dark Prince…" she stepped down and glided to Aaron, kneeling and raising his face to her, "But you can't…not in that little boy, can you? This little cage holds you back, doesn't he?"

"W-What are you--?" Aaron gasped.

"Silence boy," Helena snapped, "I'm speaking with my brother, not you."

"I don't know what's going on here," Vergil pulled Yamato and placed it to Helena's neck, "But if you don't release Eden…I'll kill you."

"Oh?" Helena smiled, looking up at Vergil, "You must be Sparda's son…yes, the older of the two. I do faintly remember something of Sparda's bride…" Helena rose to her feet, "My, you look so much like him…but…" Helena pushed Yamato aside, her other hand gracing Vergil's cheek just below his left eye, "Those eyes…those are the eyes of Eva. She had the most brilliant blue eyes…"

Vergil gripped her wrist and twisted it behind her, "Keep your hands to yourself, wench."

Helena bent and flipped over so she was facing Vergil again, then brought her leg up and kneed him in the head. As he started to fall back, she pressed both her feet, with Eden's black healed combat boots on them, to his chest and kicked him back.

Vergil fell back, but he flipped back on to his feet, wiping the blood from his chin.

Helena landed in a crouch and smiled at him, "To slow, little devil boy," she cooed, "Much to slow."

Vergil sneered.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Seth said as they walked towards the exit to the ruins.

Dante didn't answer, breathing hard as the venom started to drain what little energy he had left.

"Something's going on in there…"

"DANTE!" Seth looked forward and Dante weakly raised his head to see Enzo hurrying towards them. "Good God! What happened to you!? Where's Eden?"

"Eden?" Seth looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"She went in after him!" Enzo said, "Y-You didn't see her?"

"She's _in_ there?!" Seth almost threw Dante to Enzo, who fell back under the weight, and turned around and ran back into Temen-Ni-Gru.

"Ack! Hey! W-Wait a minute!" Enzo called after Seth, Dante lying on his stomach.

"E-Enzo…" Dante struggled onto his arms and legs, then reached over and grabbed Enzo by his collar, pulling him close and glaring at him, "When…did Eden go in there?" he asked.

"A-About half an hour ago," Enzo said.

"Shit," Dante tried to stand, but the moment his feet were under him, he collapsed to his side, coughing.

"Dante!" Enzo grabbed Dante's shoulder, pulling on his jacket so he rolled onto his back.

"Help me…you cubby bastard," Dante growled, "Help me get up!"

Enzo nodded and tried to help Dante to his feet, but he couldn't move forward and the moment Enzo would back away, he would fall again.

"Damn this…" Dante cursed, "...Enzo, how'd you get rid of this venom last time?"

"Venom? Is that what it is?" Enzo said.

"Just answer me, you dunce…" Dante coughed.

"I dunno," Enzo scratched his head, "You just…started to get better all of the sudden."

"Damn it…" Dante coughed again and rasped. _'A useless Itailan…no anditdote…'_ he closed his eyes, _'I'm as good as dead…which means…'_ a vision of Eden flashed in his mind, _'…Eden…'_

"Don't you dare give up after everything I've done to get you here!" Dante's eyes snapped open and he turned his head. Standing right by his head, glaring at him, was Trigger. He was growling at him, "Get up! I'd smack you, but I don't have any hands!"

"Holy…the cat _talks_!!" Enzo gasped.

"Quiet, human!" Trigger glared at Enzo, "Now get outta here, you useless drunkard! You're just in the way!" Enzo didn't need to be told twice. He got up and ran, leaving Dante behind. Trigger turned and glared again at Dante, "Well? Are you going to get up or not?"

Dante glared, "Easy for you to say…"

"Hmph…" Trigger sat down, curling his tail around himself, "So this is what's happened to the great Dante? You're just going to give up and die to something as silly as poison?"

"Like to see you live through it then…"

"I have," Trigger half closed his eyes, "And it looks like I'll have to do it again…" Trigger stood and stepped closer to Dante, then placed his paw on his under arm. He dug his claws into Dante's skin and ripped it down, cutting him deep and making him bleed. Dante flinched, but didn't move. Trigger licked away the blood, the scratches healing as he did. Dante felt his strength returning.

Once the scratches were gone, Dante felt fine. Tired, and a bit groggy, but no worse for ware. He sat up and looked at Trigger, who sat again and curled his tail around himself, watching Dante with his bright gold eyes.

"What are you?" he asked.

Trigger gave the cat version of a smile, "Just a cat…" he answered.

* * *


	27. To save the Girl

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

To save the girl…

Helena laughed as Vergil fell back again, panting and covered in blood while she had only a scratch under her eye. "Is that all you've got, Vergil?" she said, holding Demitri and Fawn at her sides, "What about you, brother? Can you do better?" she looked at Aaron.

Aaron's face was once again deformed and his body slowly changing into an ugly monster. He hadn't been able to land a bruise on Helena.

Lady, who was standing on the side lines, could do nothing. Helena had bound her with a spell, keeping her there, unable to move, just a spectator. _'I don't want to see such a young and lovely creature harmed for the sins of these two,'_ she had said to her, _'So it would be best if you just remained there until I'm finished.'_

"Come now, boys," Helena shook her head, "I'm just one, poor little girl," she said, sounding more like Eden, "Can't you defeat little ol' me?"

_'She's toying with them…'_ Lady thought, _'She knows something…what is she trying to do?'_

Suddenly, the stones and breams blocking the hall way blasted apart, sending Aaron and Vergil ducking for cover, while Helena remained where she had been, but her face became very annoyed.

Seth walked into the room, holding his sword at his side. "Hello, Grandmother…" he said to Helena.

Helena smiled, "Seth, how wonderful to see you. Oh, I see you _did_ loose something as punishment for seeking me out in the after-world," she clicked her tongue, "Such a shame…you have such lovely eyes."

Seth pointed his sword at her, "Release my sister."

Helena's eyes widened, then she blinked, "Oh? You want me to leave her body as well? You know I can't do that just yet," Helena smiled warmly at him, "I'm not through with her just yet."

"Get out of her," Seth said again, "I don't want to fight you, Grandmother."

Helena glared, "You intend to battle me for the life of you sister, Seth?"

"Not if I don't have to," Seth said, "But I with if I must. I won't let you take her."

Helena smiled, "Well…this might be more fun…" she put one foot behind her, raising Fawn to a diagonal position, "Have at thee!"

Seth launched himself to her, his sword clashing against Fawn.

"What a change!" Helena smiled, "It has been centeries since I've seen that sword! But the last time I saw it, it was held in the hands of your Great Grandfather, Hector."

"Then you recognize this sword?" Seth pushed her back, and Helena did a back flip, landing gracefully on her feet once more, standing on the remains of a statue. Seth held up the sword, "This is the sword…that Hector used to seal your powers away."

"Indeed," Helena smiled, "The sword that when it was forged, was cooled in my blood. I remember it well." She stepped down from the statue, "Now, Seth dear," she stuck both Demitri and Fawn into the ground, "I have no desire to fight you, and you know very well why I am here…so, why must be pitted against each other?"

Seth glared at her, "…what did you mean all those years ago?"

Helena smiled, "My little grandson…you mean you still haven't figured it out?"

"_Helena_!!" Helena spun around as she heard that voice, just in time to see a little sand colored flash launch at her. She caught it by it's back legs, holding it upside down as it tried to scratch at her.

"So…you followed me here too, little cat?" Helena huffed, "It would seem that I attract a lot of attention, even after my death."

"Release Eden!" Trigger demanded, "Release her or face my claws, you demon bitch!"

"Oh please…" Helena threw Trigger at Seth, who caught him, "Keep that little thing under control for the time being, will you?" Suddenly, a demon hand pierced through her chest. Blood sprayed out and Helena's eyes widened in shock.

_"Flesh…I want…to feed!"_ Aaron rasped, though his voice was not his own.

Helena grinned, blood seeping out of her mouth, "So…you finally broke Aaron, did you brother?"

_"You traitor!"_ Halor rasped, Aaron's body only a remint. Two curling black horns produced from his brow, his body slowly turning and becoming a demon, _"You chained me to that damned place for 2000 years!"_

"Yes…" Helena looked at the hand that was going threw her chest, "And perhaps…I shouldn't have been so merciful, and just killed you." She pulled Demitri from the ground and sliced his hand off. Halor recoiled and retracted his arm from Helena's chest.

Helena looked at the blood that was now staining Eden's blue top, "Shame…I always like the color blue…" she sighed.

Halor looked at the stump as it bubbled and a new hand grew in its place. _"You vile bitch!_" he hissed.

"In two thousand years," she shook her head, "You couldn't think of something better to call me?" She looked away, "How pathetic…"

Halor lunged at her, but Helena dodged and kicked him in the back, making him ram into the wall. "Don't just stand there, Seth!" Helena shouted, "Kill him!"

Seth pulled his gun and fired at Halor. Halor turned and moved to attack him. Suddenly, Halor let out a yell. His arm fell to the ground in four different pieces as Vergil pulled Yamato.

"I don't know what's going on here…" Vergil huffed, "But I'm not about to let it go any farther…"

Halor's shoulder bubbled and a new arm grew, but now he was panting, _"Flesh…must…have…must…feed!" _he turned and saw Lady, licking his lips. Lady grew very still as Halor dashed for her.

"No you don't!" Seth cried, running for him.

Lady tried to move, but the spell that Helena put on her kept her in place. She was a sitting duck, and Seth wasn't moving fast enough. She closed her eyes tight, awaiting her end.

There was a loud bang, and Halor suddenly fell backward. Lady looked over her shoulder to see Dante holding the gun that Eden had given him. "D-Dante!? You're alive!?" Lady blinked.

"Yep," Dante grinned, "Didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?"

Trigger made a noise, but nothing more as he said atop a ruined stature, watching from a safe distance.

"Hmm…so _you're_ the one…" Helena said, looking at Dante. "How intriguing…"

Dante looked at what he thought to be Eden, but he saw way to much power around her, "So…you must be Helena then?" he grinned, "Nice to finally meet you. Though I must say, you're younger than I expected."

Helena glared, "Don't insult me, boy. That's a dangerous thing to do. Even your father was polite around me."

"Well," Dante shrugged, "What can I say? My old man had a way with the ladies…"

"Hmph," Helena stepped to him, "Well, once again, my battle is not with any of you." She stopped in front of Halor's twisted body, "All I want…is to drag him with me to hell."

"Who else to you plan on taking with you?" Seth said, glaring at her.

Helena looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Lady said, looking at Seth.

"If Eden's soul isn't strong enough to resist the pull of Helena's as she descends to hell," Seth glared, "Then she'll be sucked into the vortex with them…"

Helena closed her eyes and sighed, "I do not have a choice, Seth," she looked down at Halor as he started to heal himself, "It has to be me, and you know that. You've always known that."

"Enough," Dante raised his gun to Helena's head, "If you don't leave Eden's body right now, I'll scatter your brains across the wall."

Helena grinned, "Do you think that threat will work on me, Dante?" She shook her head, "You won't do it, because if you kill me, you kill Eden."

Dante glared, but didn't move.

Suddenly, Halor's body let out a black and purple light that was much like the one that Eden's body gave off when she transformed into Helena. They were all blown back as Halor's body grew into the form of a twisted and deformed dragon like creature so large that it broke the walls around them.

He spread his tattered, misshapen wings and let out a rattling roar to the blood red moon.

Dante and Seth pushed off the large slab of rock that they had together managed to keep from crushing them or Lady. Seth looked up at Halor as he took flight, flying towards the sea.

"Is that…Halor's true form?" he breathed.

"No," they all looked to their right were Helena stood atop a pile of concert, looking unfazed by the collapse, "It is the form that his power and Aaron's blacken soul combine created. He can never return to what he once was," she bowed her head, "I destroyed that long ago."

"What does this mean?" Lady asked.

"It means that Aaron is gone," Helena looked over her shoulder at them, "and that Halor has finally gone completely mad."

"Finally?" huffed Dante, "I was under the impression he was always insane."

Helena grinned, "No, he use to be a very reasonable demon…but, that Halor's gone now." She looked back to the dragon's fading form, "He's going to the sea…"

"Why the sea?" Seth asked.

"Because that's were the next portal to hell will open," Helena answered, "On the cliff side where he was sealed. There, he can regain all of his power…or I can defeat him once and for all."

Dante thought for a minute, "Answer me this," he said, "If you _don't _defeat Halor…is it possible for Eden to survive?"

"No," Helena said, "If I remain in Eden's body much longer," she looked at her hand, "Her spirit will break, and she will die. But if I defeat Halor…" she looked at Dante, "She may survive."

"May?" Lady echoed.

Seth looked at Helena, "Is Eden's soul strong enough to survive the vortex?"

Helena grinned, "…she has a slight chance…"

Both and Seth and Lady looked at Dante. He realized they were leaving the final dession up to him. He ruffled his hair and shook his head, "It doesn't sound like we have much of a choice in this, does it?" he looked at Helena, "Alright, I'm gonna help you. If it means Eden might live, then I'm will to take a risk."

Helena chuckled, "The son of Sparda and my grandchild…fighting to end a battle that is two-thousand years in the making…" she looked to the moon, "This brings back so many memories…"

**A/N: Few...I'm working real hard to finish this and get the end up as soon as possible. Please be pacient with me! Enjoy it.**

**-Alma Theresa-**


	28. The Open Vortex

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Open Vortex

Halor landed on the cliff, his massive form making the entire ground shake as he shirked and roared sniffing the air and looking for the scent of the portal to hell. The weakling had finally silenced in his mind, his soul merging with his mind so that he was no more.

There was a sudden flash of black lightening, and a portal in space and time was ripped. Slowly, the hole in the sky began to open. The gateway.

Halor's short snout did not make his evil smile a very pretty sight as he watched the hole slowly grow.

Halor saw something out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look, he found Dante's demon form flying towards him, then Rebellion was stabbed into his eye. Halor let out a roar and shook his head from side to side, trying to get Dante off his head, but Dante only grabbed onto his horn and jumped onto his head. He then sank Rebellion into the top of his head, and fired Ebony's jacket empty into his other eye, blinding Halor.

_"Damn you!!"_ Halor roared, _"Damn you to hell!!"_

"It is you who is damned," Helena said as she jumped up, slicing her twin swords at Halor's wings. She cut one to ribbons, but Halor started to fight back, swing his tail around and knocking Helena in the stomach, sending her flying back.

Dante jumped from Halor's head and flew out to Helena, catching her before she could fall off the cliff and bringing her back to solid ground.

"Thank you," Helena said to him, "Though I know it is not because of me that you committed your rescue."

"You thought right," Dante said, then ran back to keep fighting.

Helena watched him for a time, then clicked her tongue, "You're more like Sparda than you realize, Dante." She dashed forward and jumped onto Halor's back.

Seth and Lady joined in as well, and started to fight. Halor, blinded, had to realy on his sense. He listened for them, then blew black fire in the direction. _"I'll send you all to hell!"_ he roared.

"You really need to learn to shut up!" Dante said as he jumped up and sliced at Halor's snout.

Halor let out a loud roar and reached up with his taloned hand, grabbing Dante around the torso. When he did so, his thumb-talon wedged into Dante's chest. Dante let out a loud yell, dropping Rebellion.

"Dante!" Lady saw Halor grab Dante, and now watched as blood started to fall from his body.

Dante tried to push Halor's hand opened, to get the talon out of his body, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dante!" Seth saw Dante as his demon form melted away, becoming just Dante, who looked pale and sick.

"_I'll kill you, traitor's son!"_ Halor growled, _"Then I'll devour your corpse so your soul will join that miserable half-breed's!"_

Helena watched with wide eyes. _'No…Dante…_' She felt something skip inside her. Her heart. No, not her heart…Eden's heart. _'Eden…you know don't you?' _She placed her hand on her chest, _'You know the danger he's in?'_ She looked back at Dante, _'Do…you wish to save him?'_

"…yes…" Eden slowly regained control of her body, the age fading from her eyes, though they remained a blood red. "Dante…" she whispered, still looking up at him. _"Dante!!"_ she screamed, dropping Demitri and Fawn from her hands.

Both Seth and Lady looked over at her as she dashed forward, running straight for Rebellion. It was wedged into the ground in front of Halor's body, inches from his chest. She yanked it up with one hand and it was engulfed with a red mist. She let out a yell as she stabbed into Halor's chest, piercing his heart.

Halor let out a cry and let Dante drop, falling lip to the ground, unmoving. Withering in pain and backing away, the vortex to hell opened. Eden dived for Dante, covering his body with her own. Seth took Lady's rocket launcher and wedged the blade into the ground, wrapping his other arm around her waist and holding her to him as the swirl of winds started to draw anything and everything in.

Halor, dying and limp, could only bellow as he was caught up and sucked into hell. Eden felt something leave from her body to go with him, keeping his power from escaping.

"I suppose it's my time as well," she heard someone else say, and looked up to see Vergil standing beside her, "Someone has to seal that portal once and for all…" he looked at Eden, then to Dante. He nodded to her, like a sign of apology, then jumped.

"_Vergil_!!" Eden called, but it was too late, he was gone. The moment he passed through, he pulled Yamato, and cut the air. The portal quickly closed up with a loud sonic bomb, leaving no trace but the windswept cliff and sea.

Seth slowly let his hand fall from the gun as he looked up, seeing the portal had disappeared. The sun was rising behind them, the stars fading and the moon no longer bright.

Lady opened her eyes, having hidden her face in Seth's chest. She looked to Eden, who was now sitting on her knees over Dante, her hands on his chest. "Oh no…" she breathed.

Eden looked at Dante, his head turned away from her, eyes closed. She couldn't feel him breathing, couldn't feel a pulse…

Her hands trembled as she reached up and touched his cheek, "Dante?" she whispered. No response. She cupped his face in both of her hands and turned his head to face her, "Dante!" she said, a bit louder and more forceful, "Open your eyes, dammit!" she demanded, "Get up!" she shook his head, "Get up! Don't you dare die on me! _Dante!_"

Nothing. He didn't move at all. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "…Dante…" she bent down and put her brow to his, biting her lip. Seth and Lady walked up, but stopped a few feet behind her. Seth bowed his head in respect, closing his eyes as if he was praying. Lady wrapped her arms around herself, her bottom lip trembling as her two different colored eyes filled with tears.

Eden sniffled as she kissed Dante's noise, then looked at his face. Hard to believe that the night before, she had been watching him sleep beside her with that same, peaceful face.

She smoothed his hair, then leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

Dante's eyes slowly opened, Lady's breath catching as he watched him groan and move. Eden jerked back and looked at him, shocked. Seth looked up and straightened, surprised.

Dante reached up and rubbed his stomach, moaning as he propped his elbow under him and sat up, "Ouch…" he looked at his hand, "That's…that's _defiantly_ going to leave a mark…"

Eden looked at him for a long while, then bowed her head, smiling, then laughing, "You…you idiot…" she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, "YOU NEARLY DIE AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MARKS!?" she shouted.

Dante blinked, then laughed, "Ah, yes…that's my Eden…" he reached up and touched her face, "Though…those aren't your eyes, are they?" he said, looking at her transparent red orbs.

Eden blinked, not understanding as she released Dante's collar.

"It's a sign," Seth said, smiling as he knelt beside his sister, looking at her, "Even though Helena is gone from her body, she'll keep those eyes. She's still got some of Helena's power, after all."

Eden blinked, "S-Seth?" she said.

Seth smiled, "Hello, little sister." Eden flung her arms around Seth's neck and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

Lady knelt on the other side, looking at Dante, "You had us all worried their for a moment, Dante."

Dante winced as he sat up all the way, "Yeah, well…" he looked at the wound, "I guess you could say I was cutting it a bit close there…"

"You could say that again," Eden said as she released Seth, looking back at Dante, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

Dante clicked his tongue, "Don't ask me to make a promise I can't keep, sweetheart."

Eden frowned, but didn't push. She knew he was right. He would probably always be getting into situations like this…it was just who he was.

"Let's head home," Dante said, "I'm tired."

Seth stood, "I'll go find your little chubby friend," he said, "Lady, right?" he said to Lady. Lady nodded, "Pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand with a charming smile that made her blush, "Would you care to join me?"

Lady smiled, "Sure." They walked away together, leaving Dante and Eden alone.

Eden was helping Dante rise slowly to his feet. "Look's like your brother's trying to make a move on Lady," Dante said to Eden.

Eden looked ahead to see that yes, Seth was walking awfully close to Lady. She smiled, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Not really," Dante shrugged, "Guess I kinda just liked the idea of you two fighting over me…"

"Dante!" Eden snapped.

"I'm kidding," Dante laughed. As Eden started to help him walk forward, he pulled away and gripped her wrist, pulling her back, "Eden…just now…what did you whisper to me?" he asked.

Eden blushed and looked away.

"Eden?" he moved his head to look at her face, "What did you say to me?"

Eden mumbled something.

"What?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"…I said I'm pregnant…" she confessed.

Dante became very stiff, then reached over and tilted her head up, "Seriously?" he asked.

Eden nodded.

Dante grinned, then leaned forward and kissed brow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yes, I'm sure most of you saw that coming. It _was_ kinda predictable...but I don't really care. I liked it, and I hope you did to. Next one's the last chapter! Yay! **

**-Alma Theresa-**


	29. Epilogue Eva Fay

Epilogue

Epilogue

Eva Fay

Dante sat in his office, reading a magazine. Trish walked gracefully into the room, holding a silver brief-case her right hand. "Another job well done, it would seem," she said as she put the case on the desk.

Dante looked up from his magazine to the case, then grinned at Trish, "So it would seem…" he answered.

"Any news?" Trish asked.

"Nothing yet," Dante admitted, "Just waiting for Lady's call really."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go and check on her?" Trish sat on the corner of the desk, "I can handle things here for a while."

"Nah," Dante put down the magazine, putting up his feet with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and looking extremely relaxed, "She can handle it."

The phone rang and Dante sprang up, launching for the phone. Trish snatched it up before he could get it, leaving Dante laying on his stomach on the desk. Dante let his head drop, hand still upraised for the phone.

"Devil May Cry," Trish said into the phone with her coy voice, smirking at Dante as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms to sulk. "Really? Hmm…" Trish smiled at Dante, "Well, I'll be sure to tell him that. Yes, I'm sure he'll be there very soon. Alright…of course I'll come by too. Alright, goodbye." She hung it up.

"Well?" Dante pushed, "Who was it?"

"It was Lady," Trish said, looking at her nails.

"_And_?" Dante pushed again.

"_And_ she's at the hospital with Eden."

"_AND!?_" Dante stood up, looking very impatient now.

Trish huffed, "Calm down," she said, waving her hand at him, "You have a new baby girl."

"A girl?" Dante smiled, looking like he was beaming.

"Yep. Lady says she wants you to come pick them up, and that Seth will be coming by to with the twins."

"Right," he stood up, "Coming Trish?"

Trish sighed and followed him out the door.

* * *

Dante walked out of the hospital with Eden, who was busily talking to her two eight year old sons, Dominic and Leon, her four year old son Isaac walking hand-in-hand with "Auntie Trish", his other thumb in his mouth. All three boys had Dante's hair, the twins had Eden's old transparent green eyes, while Isaac had his daddy's ice blue. Lady and Seth walked out after Trish and Isaac, Lady talking to him about something that Seth was only pretending to be listening to, like he normally did.

Dante carried a small little baby wrapped in a pink blanket, with a hospital bracelet that read _Eva Fay Sparda_. Eden had named her after her and Dante's mothers'. She had a small crown of fare hair like Eden's and her eyes were a transparent blue-green. She was sleeping now, holding tight to Dante's finger as he watched her. She was so small and fragile, but she was so special to him. His first daughter.

"Dante?" Eden had let the twins go with Seth to his truck, the back filled with Lady's guns and his swords, even a couple rocket launchers (that were all hidden under a tarp, of course). She walked slowly back to him, smiling as he stopped to look at little Eva sleeping in his arms.

She leaned on his shoulder and looked at her daughter as well, her hair back in a messy pony-tail, looking rather tired though she felt better than ever. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" she said, gently smoothing Eva's very little hair.

Dante looked at her, "As usual, you did great Eden."

Eden smiled and kissed him, "Well, I had a little help…"

Dante grinned, "Glad I get some of the credit."

"I wasn't talking about you," Eden smiled, "Lady and Seth where here coaching me through the delivery."

Dante blinked, "Oh." He sounded a bit let down.

"I'm joking, Dante," Eden sighed.

Dante shook his head, "I'm sorry, I should've come, I know…"

"No, it's fine," Eden said, "I knew you had a job to do. By the way, how'd it go?"

"Fine," Dante answered, "But you did a better job than I did. And you got better results." Eva stirred in his arms, squeezing his finger tighter and yawning.

"She's so cute," Eden smiled, kissing Eva's head, "She's going to be a real heart-breaker when she grows up."

Dante stiffened, then glared at Eden, "She's not dating until she's thirty-five."

Eden laughed and patted his shoulder, "Good luck with that one, cowboy." She walked toward the truck.

"Mama!" Dominic yelled, "Leon is pulling my hair again!"

"Am not!" Leon yelled back.

"Daddy!" Isaac yelled, sounding like he was going to cry, "Daddy! Leon hurt my arm!!"

Dante sighed, rolling his eyes. The twins were always rough housing, and little Isaac somehow ended up caught in the middle. This time, it was litteral, seeing as Isaac was fastened to a car-seat inbetween the twins as they reached over him to get at eachother.

Eden walked up to the truck's back seat, "Okay, the next one to hurt anyone is not going to get any cake tonight when we get home!"

All three boys sat back, Dominic and Leon crossing their arms and pouting, while Isaac only blinked, his thumb in his mouth.

"Don't suck on your thumb, Isaac," Dante said, reaching over and took Isaac's thumb out of his mouth, "You'll get buck teeth."

"Do you want us to head to your house, Eden?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it's past the boys' bedtime," Eden said, then looked at the boys, "Don't give Uncle Seth a hard time, got it? Or I'll hear about it. Be good."

"Yes Mama," all three boys said at once. Eden nodded and closed the door, walking towards her car with Dante.

Dante let her take Eva as she went towards the passenger's door. Dante quickly went and opened it.

Trish crossed her arms, leaning over to Lady, "So, what do you think?"

Lady huffed, "I can't wait until that little baby becomes a teenager," she said, turning to the truck, "I wonder how Dante will deal with that one."

Trish chuckled, "Yeah…that's going to be real entrusting…" Trish turned and went to her bike that Dante had driven here.

Dante helped Eden into the black Corvette and once she was all safely in, went to the driver's side. Trish watched the truck pull out with Lady turning around in the seat to yell at the twins as they started to fight from either side of little Isaac's care seat, and then Dante pull out while glancing over every twenty seconds to talk to Eden, who kept reassuring him that she was fine.

Trish sighed and shook her head, "Yep…this is _definitely _going to be real entrusting…" she revved the engine and while the truck and care went right, towards the house Dante had bought for his family to live in, she went left, back towards the office.

Sitting on the wall around the parking lot, a large cream colored cat licked his paw. He looked up as Trish's bike lights disappeared, the light slowly faded around him until it was just his glowing gold eyes that showed that he was still there.

Slowly, those golden eyes faded to a bright crimson, and he chuckled before jumping to the other side of the wall and trotting back towards the ruins of Temen-Ni-Gru. If you watched in the moonlight just right, you would swear you saw the ghosts of Hector and Helena walking on either side of him, gliding along with the strange cat.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is the real, _real_ end. I have no plans for a sequel, though whether or not I really make one might depend on how bored I get... Though, looking back, I might have to re-write some of the earlier parts of the story XP. Anyway, thanks for all who read this. Even though it wasn't the best thing ever, I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you liked it.**

**-Alma Theresa-**


End file.
